The Roommates
by MeBeKiki
Summary: After a prank gone wrong, the students at Hyrule University are evicted from their dorms. Zelda, with no other place to go, decides to live with 3 of the most gorgeous guys that attend the school. There's Shad, the charming intellectual. Pipit, the popular jock and overall heartthrob. And Link, the hard-working lone wolf that absolutely hates her guts. [ZeLink, AU].
1. Chapter 1

**conflict at din's garden**

* * *

Zelda sat on one of the many benches around Hyrule University, awkwardly shifting her suitcases around while she waited for her ride to arrive. The once beautiful dorms of the school were now oozing of chu jelly. It was nothing harmless – certainly not as toxic or acidic as purple chu jelly – mainly red, blue, or green. The students on campus caused an uproar so dire that faculty had to take matters into their own hands. The consequence would be uniform for everyone: eviction. There was no reason, in their eyes, to keep a bunch of students at bay when there was so much treachery and shadiness going on behind closed doors. Many of the students opted to move back home with their parents and commute to schools while other students were directed to nearby apartment complexes. Financially Zelda was secure, and had no access to any benefits when it came to finding a new home. She'd had a month's notice to find a new place, but searching was to no avail. Going back to her parent's home in Lake Hylia was out of the picture. It was too far away from Castle Town. She was jobless so finding a place of her own wouldn't be good either. Then of course she could live with her best friend, but staying at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon wasn't exactly at the top of her list. It would be best to play it safe by staying with Midna, her sexy, sassy, gorgeous friend. Yet with her playful antics it would still be a bit chaotic.

"You know," a voice called out, "my offer still stands."

Zelda jumped a bit, her train of thought broken as she looked up to see one of her classmates looking down at her with a smirk.

"Hello Shad." She said politely, moving her suitcase over as an unspoken invitation to him to sit.

He accepted.

"Do you still plan on staying with your blue friend?"

Zelda laughed, "You mean Midna? I'm not sure yet. I made it clear to her that nothing's set in stone. Until they find a culprit and reopen the dorms… I'm not sure where I'll be staying. What about you? How did you find a place to stay?"

He shrugged playfully, flipping through the pages of the textbook he'd been holding onto absentmindedly.

"I never lived here on campus. I split the rent at the apartment complex down the street with two of my friends. You sure you don't want to live with us?"

It was a damn near perfect offer. Zelda told him in the past that she would consider it but was leaning towards saying 'no,' mainly because she knew he had a crush on her and didn't reciprocate his feelings. It would do nothing good for her case to accept and try to ignore his wasted attempts at flirting with her. Not to mention her friends were well-aware of his attraction to her and would never let her live it down if she stayed. Still, it WAS a good offer… And Zelda was desperate for a place to stay. What would be better than staying with someone who not only goes to the same university but lives just across the street? Commuting would be a piece of cake.

"…Have you told your roommates about me?"

"Yeah, I've mentioned you once or twice." He smirked. "If you're worried about feeling unwelcome you can stomach that fear. There's no way they'd say no to a pretty lady in need."

 _There it was._

Zelda blushed, biting her lip to stop it from quivering. She wouldn't deny that Shad was attractive – extremely attractive – in a scholarly, erudite fashion, but no matter how hard she tried… there was nothing. She was certain that they were destined to only be friends.

"I-I don't know Shad… You still haven't told me much about them. My parents wouldn't be comfortable with me living with 3 guys."

Shad frowned, waving his arm around dismissively.

"Don't worry about that. And they're great, trust me. You'll have fun living with us. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of running out of time." He said sarcastically, pointing out all the students walking off with their suitcases and bags in their hands.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Trust me, your offer is sounding better and better with each moment that passes. But I don't have much to offer you guys. I mean, I don't even have a job…"

"That? Psh. We all work and pitch in to pay the rent. We even pay utilities. Don't worry about it Zelda." he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her twitch slightly, though he didn't notice.

"I don't want to be a burden…" She persisted, still feeling a bit awkward.

"You know, there are other ways of repaying us." He said, smirking at her.

Her face reddened immediately, knowing (or thinking she knew) exactly what he was thinking.

"Excuse me!?"

He continued on as though her outburst never happened, "You could help us clean up around the house, cook, help with homework…"

Zelda exhaled deeply. She should have known better than to think Shad would have said something crass. He wasn't like many of the guys that went to HU. He wasn't a pervert.

"Help with homework? Shad, you're the smartest guy that goes to this school."

"I know." He said jokingly, "I was just saying that as an example of how you could be useful. What's it going to take for you to finally say yes?" He asked hopefully.

Zelda smiled. He had laid all the cards out on the table, now she had to make the decision. Was it really worth it to let a harmless crush get in the way of her having a place to stay? She decided 'no.' But before she could finally tell him the three letter word he had been waiting to hear, someone else jogged up and greeted him.

Zelda nearly gasped.

It was Pipit.

Captain of the football team, the Casanova of Hyrule University, everyone's secret crush, Pipit.

He was the paragon of perfection, the man every other man loved to hate.

Shad noticed Zelda's shift in behavior, and turned around immediately to look at his friend with an expression of distaste.

"Hey man!" Pipit said, still keeping up a steady jog in place. He had a towel slung around his shoulders and he was so sweaty that his shirt clung to his body tightly. Not that Zelda was complaining, he was total eye candy.

"Hey." He mumbled, his hands tightening around his textbook ever-so-slightly.

"Practice is going to end later than I thought, so I can't pick up the eggs. Think you can squeeze time into that _extremely busy_ schedule of yours and make a stop at the grocery store?" Pipit grinned cheekily, knowing fully that Shad didn't have much of a social life.

Shad glared.

"Yeah, whatever." He said.

Pipit laughed and stepped forward to ruffle his hair. While he did so his eyes lingered over to the star struck blonde sitting next to him.

"…Hello." He said, his hand still in Shad's hair.

He knew it was rude to stare, but… _Damn_. She was a cutie.

"Hi!" Zelda said eagerly.

"I don't think we've formally met. I'm Pipit."

Zelda bit her lip, trying to suppress an 'I know,' from escaping her lips. It would sound a bit creepy.

"My name is Zelda." She said.

His eyes widened momentarily.

"Wait. YOU'RE Zelda? _The_ Zelda that Shad keeps blabbing about?"

Zelda giggled, looking at Shad whose face was cherry red. She raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you were right. She IS hot –"

"OKAY!" Shad said, cutting him off quickly and swatting Pipit's hand off of his head.

"You're going to live with us, right?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course." Zelda said, making sure her eyes were on Shad when she answered. His spirits seemed to lift when he realized she was actually paying attention to him instead of his very attractive friend that also happened to be one of his roommates. If Shad had just told her that he lived with one of the most popular guys at their university she would have said yes a lot sooner.

"Cool. Well, I should get going now. My teammates are waiting. I'll see you two later!" He waved, giving Zelda an especially charming smile before running back towards the football field.

"Well that was great, wasn't it?" Shad asked, meaning to sound 'cheery' and happy, though he ended up sounding a little bitter.

"Shad, are you okay?" Zelda unintentionally scooted closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's not what you think, I swear. I was about to say yes before he even came to us."

"You think I care if you're into him? Because I don't. Just tell your friend that you found a place to stay and she can drop you off. I'll text you the address." He said, getting up and walking off briskly. His mood had changed way too quickly for her liking.

"Shad!" Zelda stood up, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"What?" He looked back at her. His eyes were a bit misty but he held a stubborn expression. If he was trying to keep the jealousy off of his face, he was failing miserably.

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm sorry okay? He's just the most popular guy at this place so it was shocking that…"

"He associates with a loser like me?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

He shook his head, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"It's whatever. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some eggs I need to buy…" His voice trailed off when someone in a car to their right side started honking repeatedly.

The occupant rolled their window down. It was Midna, with Malon in the passenger's seat.

Zelda froze, looking at them slightly mortified when she realized they were smiling suggestively. She looked back at Shad, taking her hand back from his arm immediately.

"Zelda, come on! We have to go!" Malon said impatiently. Midna simply grinned as though something was going on between her and Shad.

Biting her lip embarrassedly, Zelda nodded, grabbed her suitcases and ran towards the car without giving Shad a proper goodbye.

»°«

"So are you two an item or nah?" Malon asked excitedly as soon as Zelda got into the backseat. Zelda rolled her eyes as Midna drove off.

"No. We are not."

"Then why were you holding onto his arm like that?" Midna asked skeptically.

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh my goddesses! Are you gonna live with him?" Malon stared back at Zelda with wide blue eyes.

"…Yes." She said.

Midna whistled.

"Yes girl! Go on and get yourself some." Once they got to a red light the older female turned around to wink at her.

"It's not like that…" Zelda whined embarrassedly. "We're just friends."

"Would you stop being so stubborn? He's gorgeous!" Midna said.

Zelda blushed. She wasn't going to deny that Shad was attractive, in fact he did garner a lot of attention from females for being both sexy _and_ smart – which was its own type of sexy, sure, he wasn't as well-received as Pipit, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a girlfriend himself.

But Zelda wasn't sure they would be a good pair.

"I just don't think we click. But he's been so kind to me about having a place to stay, so I decided to take him up on his offer."

Midna smiled as they finally reached their destination.

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses at least. Now, it's time for us to eat. You ladies ready?"

"Oh definitely. I'm starving." Malon said, getting out of the car.

Zelda followed her two friends quickly, entering the restaurant. The place was called Din's Garden, paying homage to the beloved goddess that everyone in Hyrule had the pleasure of learning so much about.

"You sure you can afford this?" Malon asked Midna, "The food here does NOT come cheap."

"You think I don't know that, girly? Don't worry. I got you guys covered. The most expensive plate here is 40 rupees and if you guys order it, you know I'll murder your asses."

Zelda shook her head, smiling as they went up to the host's desk.

"Table for three, please." Midna said politely, looking at the host with a lewd expression.

Zelda's eyes nearly widened when she saw him.

He had dark brown hair and the most piercing deep blue eyes she had ever seen. Along with chiseled features and a body to drool over, in the looks department he certainly gave Pipit a run for his money. He looked up at the three females before him who were visually undressing him and gave them an empty smile. It was evident to Zelda that he didn't like his job, or wasn't in a very good mood at that exact moment, but he still treated them courteously and grabbed three menus.

She couldn't help noticing how his eyes lingered on Midna, who was dressed to impress in an outfit that showed off her curvaceous body. Malon was also wearing a nice outfit that accentuated her body. Meanwhile Zelda looked like a box, in her sweatshirt and ripped jeans. She knew they were going to eat out that night but wasn't anticipating that her friends would look so… sexy compared to her.

"This way, please." He said, motioning towards the tables within the restaurant. He continued to watch Midna closely as she walked past him, then focused his attention on Malon, even winking at her. When he saw Zelda however, he cleared his throat and cast his gaze toward the floor. Zelda tried to shrug it off, but couldn't help feeling bothered.

He directed them to a booth, setting the menus down.

Midna and Malon both got extravagant menus, in which the edges were gilded with silver. Zelda smiled, eager to eat until their server simply dropped a folded paper menu with some crayons along with it. He walked off without another word.

Zelda's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Midna and Malon gasped, covering their mouths and trying (but failing) to suppress their laughter.

Did that _really_ just happen!?

Mortified, Zelda stood up, giving her two friends an intimidating glare that instantly shut them up, then picked her menu up and stomped back over to their grumpy host. Before she addressed him she tried her best to regain her composure, then went up to him. He was typing aggressively on a laptop, most likely his as it was clear that he was a student, visibly stressed.

"Uh…" Zelda scratched the back of her head, holding onto the paper menu and crayons awkwardly. "Excuse me?"

He stopped typing and looked towards her, looking away instantly as though she were visually displeasing. She chose to ignore it.

"Yes?" He still tried to sound nice.

"You gave me a child's menu. I'm sure it was a mistake, and I'd like an adult one please."

He continued typing and shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry kid. You have to be thirteen or older to get one of those."

"…I'm turning 19 this year." Zelda muttered bitterly.

"…Hm?" He wasn't expecting that.

He looked over at her again, eyeing her up and down.

Zelda decided it would be in her best interest to step towards the brightest part of the room, so that he could actually see her face and not just her body. He flinched slightly once he got a good look at her. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. The clothing and the fact that he was ridiculously tired made her seem a lot younger than she actually was. He didn't realize he was staring until she cleared her throat.

"So can I get an adult menu?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah sure…" He said, grabbing one and giving it to her.

"I don't see why you didn't just give it to me in the first place…" She said under her breath, turning to walk away.

"Pardon?" He called after her.

Zelda turned, slightly irate. She never realized how snarky one simple word could sound.

"I said, it would have been nice if you just gave me the menu instead of being stubborn."

His face fell, and that look of disdain was apparent once more. He huffed, turning his back to her and continuing to type on his laptop.

"Sorry, not my fault you have the figure of a twelve year old boy."

Zelda's eyes widened.

She wanted so badly to tell him off, but she knew her friends were waiting for her, so she decided not to grace him with a response.

Walking back to the table with her stomach lurching wasn't exactly a fun experience, however. She did NOT have the figure of a twelve year old boy, he only said that because she wasn't wearing anything audacious or provocative.

While she headed back towards her table, an older man in a suit and tie noticed her distraught expression amongst all the laughter and happiness and generally good vibes emanating from the other tables.

"Little miss, is everything alright?" He asked, reaching out to her.

"Yes," Zelda said shyly, "I'm fine. It's just… that host. He was very rude to me." Zelda said, pointing back at the attractive young man at the front.

She usually wasn't one to snitch but she was feeling bitter about what he had said to her and wanted to get back at him some way.

"Oh, is that so?" The old man said curiously, scratching his beard. "Well thanks for telling me that miss. I hope you feel better soon." He smiled at her, walking away.

She sighed, walking back to her table and setting her menu down.

"You were back there for a long time." Midna commented, taking a sip of her water.

"Long enough for us to order our drinks." Malon added.

"Blame that asshole of a host, not me." Zelda waved off their comments dismissively. "Let's just eat." She tried to force the host's comments out of her mind, but she just couldn't stop thinking about what he said…

»°«

"Thank you for the ride Midna!" Zelda said graciously, grabbing her bags and suitcases.

Midna poked her tongue out at her friend.

"You're welcome. I won't lie, I'm a bit disappointed that you changed your mind about staying over at the last second. But living with that hunk ought to do you some good! Don't hesitate to tell me about the sex, I bet it'll be fantastic." She winked.

"Aah! Stop!" Zelda said, shaking her head. "For the millionth time it isn't like that!"

"Whatever." Midna said, rolling her window up and driving off.

Zelda rolled her eyes, a blush still apparent on her face. She looked down at the address that Shad had texted her, struggling and heaving her luggage along with her towards the elevator.

Once she got to the second floor, she looked around carefully at each room number.

"12B… 12B… 12B…" She murmured to herself until she reached her destination.

She knocked on the door, not expecting such a quick response.

Immediately the door opened, and Shad materialized in front of her, giving her a large grin.

"Hi Zelda!" He said eagerly.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Shad! Were you waiting for me?" She asked teasingly, rolling her bags in.

"Let me help you with that." He said, "And… maybe." He added as he helped her carry her stuff into the place.

It was surprisingly clean. Zelda had anticipated a pigsty when Shad said she could help with cleaning up around the place, but looking around it didn't seem like that would be necessary. She had to admit, she was impressed.

"Ooh, is that Zelda?"

Zelda turned to see Pipit coming out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"Hey girl, it's good to see you again."

"H-Hi Pipit." Zelda said.

"It's kind of weird thinking about how we met only a couple of hours ago, and now we're living together. But don't worry, I don't bite." He winked at her.

"So _anyways_ ," Shad said, "Zelda, you'll be sharing a room with Link. He should be coming home from work soon."

"Oh, uh… Okay." Zelda felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of sharing a room with a guy she barely knew, but still followed Shad as he guided her to the room. It was tiny. There was one room with a study desk. She would only be able to sleep in a corner of the room, not that it was much of an upgrade from her dorm room…

"I know it's small. If you don't like it you can just sleep in the living room. The couch is pretty comfy."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that better." Zelda said, laughing nervously.

The front door slammed shut, the third male tenant of the house stomping in angrily.

"Link?" Shad asked worriedly. "You okay, man? That girl I was telling you about is here. You should –"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm not in a good mood right now. I lost my temper at work and said a few things I shouldn't have, but then this bitch…" He stopped talking immediately as soon as Zelda emerged from his room, somewhat eager and nervous to meet her final roommate.

"Oh my goddesses, it's _you_." He pointed at her with a disgusted look on his face.

Zelda froze.

It was the host from the restaurant. The one that told her she had the figure of a twelve year old boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn Kiki, back at it again with ANOTHER Zelda AU. (Don't worry, I'm almost finished with Summer of Our Discontent so it's okay, besides I don't plan on making this ridiculously long anyways). I've been watching lots of KDramas lately so this may be a little cliché. And when I say a little, I am under exaggerating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**what happens in the closet stays in the closet**

* * *

"Link?" Zelda said in disbelief. So this was their final roommate? Why? Goddesses, _why_?

"Zelda…" He responded, turning to look at Shad. "So this is the smoking hot –"

"Shut up, please!" Shad talked over him, laughing nervously. "Do you two, uh, know each other?" He looked at them curiously.

Link glowered at the now completely nervous blonde, and it was her turn to avert her gaze. Shad noticed the tension between the two and was once again concerned. She liked Pipit a little too much for his comfort, but didn't like Link at all. Couldn't there just be a nice, harmless _balance_?

"No." Link finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "But it's real fucking nice to meet you." He finished, walking towards his room, intentionally shoving Zelda off with his shoulder. She stumbled back, watching as he slammed the door. She looked at Shad with a frown.

"Something bad must have happened at work," he reassured her, "Link is the least social of all of us but he isn't a jerk."

 _Could have fooled me…_ Zelda thought to herself.

"It's fine. I don't mind, really." Zelda said, flashing Shad just about the fakest smile she could muster.

He nodded, walking into his and Pipit's room and coming out with some blankets. He set them on the couch for Zelda.

"I know this probably isn't the ideal arrangement for you but I hope you like it nonetheless."

"It's great, Shad. Much better than rooming with him." She said, and though she was completely serious she tried to sound like she was joking.

"Hopefully he won't bite your head off tomorrow morning. Good night Zelda." He gave her one more reassuring smile before going back into his room.

Pipit, who had watched everything from behind the kitchen counter took this moment to walk over to the sad blonde.

"He's right y'know. Link can get a bit grumpy from time to time but he ain't a bad guy. Something bad must have happened because there's no way he wouldn't get excited at the thought of living with a pretty girl like you." He sat down on the couch, beckoning her to sit next to him.

Zelda laughed, blushing at his compliment. At least there were 2 guys that would be able to restore her momentarily shattered confidence. She sat next to him, internally squealing when he put his arm around her.

"I don't know about that. I'm not all _that_ great."

"Eh, you are to me. I feel like getting to know you, but don't worry, I won't try to get in between you and Shad –"

"We're just friends!" Zelda yelped. She was well aware of how desperate she sounded, but she would be damned if she missed out on an opportunity to be with Pipit just because he got the wrong impression, sort of like Midna and Malon.

"Oh. Is that so? Well, anything else you wanna tell me?" He asked with an expression that was a combination of lechery and genuine curiosity, but mostly the former.

"Uh… What do you wanna know?"

"Anything. Your favorite color, favorite food, favorite ice cream flavor…"

"My favorite color would have to be purple, since that's the color of royalty, my favorite food would probably be Hylian cucco egg, and my favorite ice cream flavor is definitely vanilla."

He chuckled.

"Wow I like Hylian cucco eggs too! Sounds like we have a few things in common, princess."

"Princess?"

"You said you like purple because it's the color of royalty. And you're attractive. So from now on, I'm calling you a princess."

"Oh," Zelda giggled, "Okay."

"So anyways princess, before I finally let you go to bed I was wondering if you would like to get some breakfast with me tomorrow morning. I know that Shad likes to walk to campus but we'll have time to kill before going off to class and it could be fun. What do you say?"

"I'd…" Zelda paused. She thought about Shad. What if he wanted to walk her to school? "I'd love to, but what about Shad? … And Link?" She added him as an afterthought, not wanting Pipit to think too much about her words.

He simply smiled and shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to wake up _really_ early then."

»°«

Staying true to his promise, that next morning Pipit woke up before Shad did, shaking Zelda gently to wake her up. She opened her eyes slowly, shifting within her blanket and sitting up. His gorgeous blue eyes were the first things she saw.

"Hey there princess. You ready for that breakfast?"

"Yes." Zelda smiled, getting off of her couch bed and walking over to her suitcases.

"You can use the shower in Link's room." He said.

Zelda bit her lip, turning back and looking at him nervously. He was clueless on what happened at the restaurant, or even at the fact that she had seen Link before deciding to live with him and Shad, but Pipit knew how callous Link had been with Zelda, so he would have to understand her concern.

"I don't know…"

"He has the master bedroom. And unfortunately, it's the only bathroom with the shower. Don't worry, you can go in without the pass this time around. He's a heavy sleeper."

Zelda sighed, nodding. She turned and walked reluctantly towards his room, before stopping.

"Wait, what pass?"

"I'll explain it later," Pipit said, urging her to go into the room. "Now hurry up!"

Zelda nodded, opening the door to Link's room carefully, making sure she didn't wake him up. But when she entered, he wasn't there.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked into the bathroom confidently, starting the water and waiting impatiently for it to get warm. Once it was warm, she immediately stripped and wasted no time in getting herself freshened up.

After she was done she realized that her clothes were still in the living room.

"Shit," she whispered to herself, wrapping her body up in the towel.

 _What do I do!?_

She didn't want Pipit to see her in nothing but a towel that clung to her naked body, which was dripping wet.

But she couldn't just call him from the bathroom, or else she might startle Shad. And then that would be two guys seeing her in a towel.

 _And where the hell is Link?_

She decided to swallow her fear and simply walked into the living room, grabbing her bag. Fortunately Pipit didn't notice. He was sitting on the couch facing away from her, waiting patiently. She hurried back into the bathroom and changed into her clothes, taking a few extra minutes to make sure her hair was nice and presentable before they went out.

"Okay," she said in a half-whisper, coming out once more. "I'm ready!"

Pipit clapped happily, "Yay! Let's get going."

They headed out of the apartment, walking down the stairs and talking amiably.

Zelda was more than happy. It hadn't even been a whole 24 hours but she already felt like she was really bonding with Pipit. It was wonderful, she always admired him as a symbol of pride for their school, but actually being able to talk to him was a different story. He was sweet, thoughtful, and friendly. He was everything she imagined he would be.

As they got to his car Pipit stopped walking all of a sudden. He had meant to open the door for Zelda but something caught his eye.

"Pipit?" Zelda asked, noticing his shift in behavior. "You good?"

"Um," he scratched his head, ignoring her question and walking past her. "What are you doing here?"

She turned around and saw Link sitting on the sidewalk with a nearly empty bottle in his hand.

"Nothing. What are **you** doing?" He asked, looking up at his friend with an expressionless look in his eyes.

"Zelda and I are going to get some breakfast from Telma's."

He rolled his eyes, glaring at the blonde. She looked away immediately.

"You two are already going on a date? Wow, you sure are easy, aren't you?"

"Link!" Pipit scolded, walking back to put a comforting hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Don't be so mean to her. I get that something bad happened at work but that doesn't mean you need to be so harsh. I thought you'd be over it by now."

"Hmph." Link put the bottle down, crossing his arms.

"Man, don't be like this. Why don't you come to breakfast with us?"

Zelda's stomach flipped.

 _No!_

"And be a third wheel with you two? Hell no."

"Hell yes." Pipit said, yanking the stubborn male up and pushing him towards the backseat of the car. "She's going to be living with us for a while and you two are gonna have to get along. So get in the car or I'll kick your ass."

Not one to take Pipit's threats seriously or obey someone he didn't consider his 'boss,' he surprised Pipit by actually complying with his request. Zelda got into the passenger seat, slumping a little as she realized that she and Pipit weren't going to be alone like she hoped they would be.

Link decided to entertain Pipit by actually joining them. It looked like Zelda would be unhappy with his presence anyways, which is exactly what he wanted after what had happened to him last night…

The drive over to Telma's wasn't long by any means, but it still felt like an eternity to Zelda and Link. She would occasionally look into the rearview mirror to see him staring right at her, only for both of them to look away.

When they finally arrived, Pipit let out a heavy sigh, looking at his two silent companions.

They entered the restaurant, seating themselves at a booth. Link sat across from Zelda, while Pipit sat next to her.

"Have you ever been here?" He asked Zelda.

"Only a few times back when I was in high school. Do you come here often?"

"Yep," he said. "This is my go to place whenever I don't feel like eating Shad's pathetic idea of a breakfast."

She laughed, "I'm sure it isn't that bad."

They continued to talk, subtly flirting with each other while Link sat there miserably. He had been hoping that his presence would make Zelda feel uncomfortable, but with Pipit being as charming as ever it wasn't working.

"So are we going to order our food or what?" Link asked, cutting the two off.

"Oh, right. Sorry man." Pipit said sheepishly. He walked off to grab some menus.

Zelda decided to try and make conversation with him. She knew he probably held some animosity towards her after last night but it wouldn't hurt to attempt to be friends, for Shad and Pipit's sake if anything else.

"Aren't there uh…" She stammered when he looked at her. Why did he have to be so hot? It wasn't fair that the golden goddesses gifted a pretty face to someone with such a shitty attitude. Still, she forced herself to make conversation. "Aren't there any waiters here?"

He scoffed.

"I thought you've been here before. You don't know how this restaurant works?"

"The last time I was here was in high school." She reminded him.

He gave her a once-over, the same one he gave her at Din's Garden. She shifted uncomfortably at the way he stared at her so shamelessly.

"You say that like it was a long time ago."

Zelda's cheeks reddened again, but she couldn't get a last word because Pipit came back, giving them all menus.

"Let's try to be quick. The line to order is getting long and we'll need to get back soon."

Zelda pouted, looking down and hiding her face behind her menu. She was actually eager for Pipit to get back up and order for them so she could call Link out on his douchey attitude.

"I'll have the Deku Nut pancakes." Zelda said, not putting much thought or care into what she ordered.

Pipit nodded, looking at Link.

"And you?"

"Two scrambled cucco eggs with a side of toast." He threw the menu across the table, leaning back into his seat.

"Cool. I'll go put our orders in." He stood up hurriedly and speedwalked to the line, beating out an eager Goron that was also walking towards the line.

As soon as he was gone again Zelda turned to look at Link.

"Link, please stop this." She said, trying to sound as civil as possible.

"Stop what?" He arched an eyebrow, irritated at her comment.

"Stop being so callous towards me! Is this about what I said to you last night? I'm _sorry_ , okay? I wasn't even the person in the wrong but I'm willing to apologize if it'll make things right between us."

"Wow, you're such a noble person aren't you?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Why are you such a jerk? Why can't you just forgive me? Was it that bad?"

He didn't respond for a moment, simply looking at Pipit for a couple of seconds before standing up and surprising Zelda when he grabbed her arm. He yanked her up and pulled her towards a backroom of the restaurant. Zelda panicked, not expecting his sudden action after watching him squirm awkwardly in her presence. Unfortunately for them Pipit caught sight of them walking off, but didn't want to risk their spot in line, so he said nothing.

Link pulled her into a closet that was right next to the bathroom. Even though it had the label 'Employees Only,' he went in anyways.

"What the hell!?" Zelda yanked her arm back, holding onto it protectively.

"You want to know something, little girl?" He growled, staring at her lividly.

Zelda gulped, remaining silent.

"That job made me the most rupees. And then you fucked it up for me within a matter of seconds."

"What are you talking about!?"

"You snitched on me!" He jabbed a finger at her. "Don't act so innocent. You talked to my boss."

"Your boss?" Zelda was absolutely confused, but Link wasn't buying her 'act' for a second.

"Yes, my boss, you dumb bitch! You mean to tell me that you didn't talk to anybody about me last night?"

"First off, I don't appreciate you using that kind of language with me." She said angrily, "And… yeah. I did complain about you to someone, but I didn't know he was your boss. I was just upset."

"Because I gave you a kid's menu? I gave you an adult one afterwards!"

"You're leaving out the part where you said I had the body of a twelve year old boy." Zelda crossed her arms.

Link's shoulders slumped a little, and his blue eyes softened a little.

"You… heard that?"

"Yes I heard that!"

"I didn't mean to say it that loud. I was just… talking to myself." He said, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Well I heard you loud and clear. So next time when you see a girl and direct her towards a table, maybe you should try –"

"I was fired." He spat bitterly.

Zelda's face paled.

 _Oh._

That's why he was so angry with her.

Still, could she really be blamed? He was the employee. He had to hold a certain level of professionalism.

"So…" She said, looking down at the ground. "You can just get another job, and maybe you know, not be such a jerk." She lost a bit of her confidence with these words. From what she knew of him thus far, he would probably flip his lid over what she said. It didn't feel nice telling him off knowing she cost him his job.

To her surprise, he simply shook his head.

"You don't get it."

"Maybe I would if you would just tell me instead of expecting me to understand –"

"You think all I need to pay for is the rent?" He stepped close to her, way past the imaginary shield of her personal bubble. She backed up, her back pressed against the wall as she tried not to focus on his infuriatingly captivating sapphire eyes.

"That money was supposed to help me pay my way through school too. And for my family…" He stopped talking, closing his eyes.

She looked up at him to see that he was looking away.

"Link?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Did he say something he didn't mean to say?

"Forget it." He said, shaking his head. "This isn't worth it."

"What are you going to do then? Make my life a living hell?"

"Depends. Do you have a job?" Link asked.

"…No."

"Do you go to Hyrule University on a full ride?"

"…Yes."

"Ha. I fucking knew it."

"What does my financial situation with Hyrule University have to do with this?"

"You have it so easy. Do you realize that? You don't have to work at all."

"Excuse me?" Zelda looked at him in disbelief. She was tempted to pull his pants down and take out the stick that was shoved up his ass. "I didn't get that scholarship with a snap of my fingers. I studied meticulously and earned it!"

"I work too! Every single day, through junior high, then high school, and now! I have to work thrice as hard as everyone I know to survive! If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to live with Pipit and Shad. But you come along and bat your eyelashes and cast them both under your spell."

"That isn't true at all!" Zelda growled, "Shad was kind enough to offer me a place to stay, and from what he told me you weren't opposed to the idea –"

"Yeah, until I found out you're just some lousy freeloader. If you didn't look so flawless you wouldn't be able to live in our apartment." He said, turning away.

If Zelda wasn't cherry red then, she certainly was now.

He stole a glance at her, noticing her flustered expression.

"That wasn't a compliment, so don't take it as one."

At that moment the door opened and Pipit was staring at them, looking less than thrilled, with a receipt in his hand.

"It's not what it looks like." Link said quickly, walking out and giving Zelda a cold look. It said: _Don't say a word._

Zelda sighed, looking back at Pipit who was staring at her skeptically.

"What he said…"

Pipit sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"You guys rushed into this room to be together, and your face is completely red and you look absolutely disconcerted. There's only one thing you two could have been doing in here." He said disapprovingly.

Zelda closed her eyes.

"You have to believe me when I say this. He absolutely hates my guts."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh snap! Another update so soon? Well, after only 2 days this story got 5 reviews (not too many but certainly not bad), 6 favorites and 18 follows! Woah! I'm feeling this. The story is going to pick up soon, I promise. Next chapter we're going to delve into more characters and get into what's happening on campus. But don't worry, there will also be more intense ZeLink moments. (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**war of the roses pt. 1**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to HUTV!" A female Gerudo with brown skin smiled at the camera charmingly. She flipped her luscious red hair back, picking up a small packet of papers that were sitting on the desk she was at. "As you all know my name is Nabooru and I'll be your host for today."

Her eyes scanned the paper momentarily and her eager expression dropped for a split second before she perked up again, putting on the fakest smile possible for the camera. There was an audible sigh, and then she started to speak once more.

"Today we will be discussing the 'Chu Jelly Scandal'!" She looked to the side bitterly. "…Again."

She flipped through a couple of pages before setting the papers down completely.

"We have yet another suspect! Not too many details have been revealed about this mystery character but we do have an outline of his face." She pointed to her left and an outline appeared. It was a man, Zelda figured, looking at how wide the shoulders were. She shuddered at the large piece of hair above his head. Even though his face and body was obscured, only blackness in its place, she recognized that body anywhere. If the culprit WAS who she thought it was then that would be a relief. He had a huge crush on her but he was so gross and grotesque that she couldn't even bother trying to spare his feelings when telling him that she didn't feel the same way.

"Until we know for sure who pulled off what was arguably the greatest prank ever successfully attempted at Hyrule University, the identities of the suspects will not be revealed. In addition, the dean has revealed some great news to us! The consequences for the prank are not as dire as they were before. In fact, if you witnessed any suspicious activity that night and you report it to faculty, you have a shot at winning a purple rupee!" She beamed excitedly. When it came to rupees, Nabooru always seemed happy to talk about the news. "But remember, just because you give us information doesn't automatically mean you win. And if you lie about the information you'll be forced to help clean out the dorms as community service." She eyed the papers in front of her, mulling over whether or not to change the topic.

"Oh!" She said as if she had an epiphany, "I just remembered! We're also looking for volunteers to help clean up the ooze. If you're interested please stop by our headquarters or go to the office for more details."

Zelda sighed, turning her attention away from the TV. She was one of the only people at the student lounge, attempting to study for her exam in Ancient Hylian Studies. The class wasn't difficult by any means, but their current unit was hefty in terms of content and memorization. If she was going to get a stellar grade on it, she would need to put in more effort than usual.

"Ah, Nabooru. The university's temptress."

Zelda looked up and saw Shad smiling at her, taking a seat across from her.

"Shad! …Hi." Zelda said, pleasantly surprised.

"Hi there." He said, leaning forward.

Zelda nodded towards the TV.

"You know her?"

"She's a senior. Gets around. Not that there's anything wrong with that of course, but she does leave a trail of broken hearts wherever she goes. She's nice to other women but absolutely conniving when it comes to men. There's even a scandal that she has an ongoing affair with the dean of the school."

Zelda gasped.

"Dr. Dragmire!? No way!"

Shad chuckled.

"Way. It's not that hard to believe. I mean, he isn't too old right? And besides, it's just a rumor. It doesn't mean that it's true…"

"Still, wouldn't he get fired if they say something like that?"

"Everyone loves him. He's a great man and very charismatic. I wouldn't expect you to understand, being a freshman and all, but people make him out to be the victim instead of her. I say whatever. People make sure to keep the gossip at a minimum, none of the faculty members know what others are saying. I don't even think _they_ know what people are saying," he gestured at the TV, referencing Dr. Dragmire and Nabooru. "Not that they would even care."

Zelda looked back at the TV. Nabooru was interviewing some students, asking them about their thoughts on the dorm situation. Indeed she seemed kind and gentle towards the females, but was more flirtatious and seductive with the males. One of the guys was shamelessly flirting with her, constantly making her laugh. Her bosom swayed with each giggle. Zelda let her gaze linger on, watching the older female enviously.

"…She's sexy, isn't she?"

Zelda's head snapped towards Shad. But he wasn't looking at Nabooru's face or body longingly; he was staring right at the blonde in front of him.

"Wh-what?"

"You were staring at her."

"Um, were you?" Zelda was blushing furiously for what felt like the millionth time. "Were you ever with her at one point?"

Shad smirked, interpreting her questions as jealousy. She would never admit to feeling such an emotion, but she was a bit bothered by his comment, considering how much he seemed to like her.

He shook his head.

"You don't get to interrogate me like that. Not after you ran off with Pipit yesterday morning."

Zelda frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't walk to school with you Shad." She mumbled guiltily.

"You'll make it up to me later." He said, flashing a charming smile her way that caused an unexpected rise in her heartbeat. She didn't feel anything for him romantically but she wasn't about to lie to herself and say that he wasn't _extremely_ nice to look at.

"Did you two have fun on your date?" He asked, teasing her.

"It wasn't a date, okay? Stop making me feel bad." She shoved him playfully, "Besides, we weren't alone. Link came too." She felt a surge of anger at the thought of him, but forced it down.

"I know. Pipit told me everything. He also told me he found you two in a closet together, and that your face was super red." He poked her nose.

"Nothing happened!" Zelda said, flailing her arms about.

"That's what he said, but I'm not convinced."

"Well what do I have to do to convince you!?"

He grabbed her hand, staring at her earnestly.

"Let me take you out this Saturday."

»°«

Nabooru walked into the older man's office, her long ponytail swishing to and fro. She had a lewd smile on her face as she hovered over Dr. Dragmire, well aware of the fact that her bust wasn't covered at all, giving him a rather nice view of her body.

He looked away, tapping his pencil on the desk.

"Nabooru." He said gruffly, unknowingly sending a chill down her spine when he said it.

She stared at him longingly. He was so handsome and vibrant in her eyes. There was something about him that kept her coming back.

"Ganondorf." She purred, walking over behind his desk to trail a finger along his suit.

He flinched at her touch.

"Stop that immediately. And you should know better than to address me by my first name."

"Expel me then," Nabooru said, rolling her eyes. "It would be better that way, considering all the _fun_ we could have together."

He looked back over at her; she was staring at him longingly, brushing her leg against his knee.

"Nabooru…" His breath caught in his throat as she leaned down, her face inches away from his.

"I've known you for so long. Way before you were a dean… Hell, way before you were even a _man_. We don't have time for formalities."

He brushed her off, standing up to fight the temptation… and the rising pressure between his legs.

"Don't you have other lovers to satisfy your needs? Why are you paying so much attention to me?" He huffed, turning away so she couldn't see the jealousy etched on his face. "And flirting with your superior is highly unprofessional."

Nabooru scoffed, slightly offended. Sure, she tried to satiate her desires by sleeping with other men. She made sure to break things off before they could get down on one knee to propose, but it was all a ruse. There was only one man she wanted, one man she loved, and he was standing right in front of her.

"So you're just going to keep making me do these broadcasts then?" Nabooru asked with a defeated and weary tone.

"Yes. We need to find a criminal." He said. "Plus the students are anxious to return to their dorms."

"Hmph." She pouted, sashaying her way over to him again. "You and I both know the truth. What really happened that night… What we did…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. To her delight he didn't pull away as her lips brushed against his skin. She didn't kiss him but she did hold onto him tightly, as though he would disappear if she released him.

"N…" He couldn't even force himself to say her name. He was frozen, stunned by her beauty and how rapidly his heart was beating in her presence.

"Am I not beautiful to you? You watched me grow up… Don't you like how I turned out?" She looked desperate now. Desperate for him to tell her that he loved her, that she was the only woman he would ever love. But he couldn't. She was a student.

"Nabooru you are a very pretty woman, and you deserve a man that will treat you right." He placed his shaky hands on her hips, resisting the urge to run them up and down her curves, and pushed her away from him.

She shook her head.

"We could just do it. Right here. Right now. People already suspect that I'm sleeping with you. They call me a slut and a whore. They praise you. They feel for you. So why not take advantage of their suspicion?"

"Because it isn't right."

"What we did wasn't right either. At all. I watched you do many bad things, Ganondorf. In fact if I were to expose your history to your supervisor you'd very well be on your way… I don't know why you're wearing your mask right now, love. The mask that makes you look like you're a good person. You aren't a man of integrity."

"I am when it comes to you." He said sternly. "Nabooru, I'm not going to be one of your boytoys or entertain your flirtatious approaches. Have some respect for yourself and stop chasing after an older man."

Nabooru's lip quivered, and her fists tightened.

"I know too much. I can destroy you." She said.

"Do it then." He challenged her nonchalantly. "If you're that desperate, destroy me. You won't be able to do much. I'm already damaged." He said, sitting back down at his desk.

Nabooru closed her eyes, turning to leave.

"Do you think Groose is a compelling suspect?" She asked, trying to veer back into the realm of 'business.'

"I think he's a pliable suspect. Easy to bend and twist into someone that would have a reason to do something so foolish."

"Is it really worth it to ruin his academic career over something like this?"

"Would you rather it be yours?" Ganondorf countered.

"Touché." She conceded, opening the door. Speak of the devil, the large, burly redhead was heading down to Ganondorf's office as they spoke.

"Is he coming?" Ganondorf asked curiously.

She nodded at him.

"I'm not done with you though. Not yet." She threatened.

He simply shook his head, guiltily allowing his eyes to glance at her backside, her hips swaying with every step she took as she left his office. He sighed, massaging his temple and closing his eyes, trying to force away all the emotions he felt. Amongst them was guilt. He couldn't allow the charitable side of himself get the best of him. There was too much at stake. There was too much to lose. So he had to put a stern and accusatory expression on his face when Groose walked in, and put his foot down firmly.

»°«

"You hate her." Pipit said, shrugging.

"Hate is a strong word, but you're on the right track." Link said, fiddling with his pencil.

The two were sitting outside on the football field, trying (not) to do their homework.

"Why?" He asked, looking over at him. "You won't tell me that you two hooked up in that closet, so I'm left to wonder –"

"Did she look even remotely _happy_ when I came out of there, man? You need to let that shit go."

Pipit remained silent for a moment.

"I told Shad. He wasn't happy about it."

"Of course he wasn't." Link said, scoffing. "Neither of you were. Because you're so blinded for your love for her that –"

"What? Link, come on. She just started living with us two days ago. You're not making ANY fucking sense."

"Oh, and you are?" Link challenged, "You've never fallen so quickly for a girl you barely know. The both of you are showering her in so much attention and it's disgusting."

"Aw. Is Link jealous?" Pipit grinned, "Are the locker room rumors true? Are you secretly gay for me and Shad?" He asked jokingly, making kissy noises and further agitating his friend.

"No." He growled.

"I'm just playing around with you man. But I seriously don't understand why you aren't feeling this girl like I am. She's hot, nice, funny, and smart."

"She has yet to make a good impression on me." Link said, looking down at the assignment he had to finish. He sighed, knowing he had a long night ahead of him. "Besides, I don't see why you're so upset about me not being head over heels for her like you are. You and Shad are no match for me. She'd be mine in a heartbeat." He said cockily.

Pipit rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say man." He said, chuckling.

"It's true." Link countered.

Pipit shrugged, smiling to himself. Of all three of them there was no denying Zelda was fond of Pipit the most. Truthfully Link wasn't confident in his own words considering she tried to avoid him whenever they saw each other. He saw the look on her face whenever Pipit said something to her. Her eyes would light up and she would get the biggest smile on her face. There was no denying that she harbored strong feelings for his friend.

"I think part of the reason you're so grumpy is because you don't have a girl that you're interested in."

"I think part of the reason I'm so grumpy is because Zelda's like a leech. She's sucking us dry and not providing anything valuable in return."

"Well she can suck me dry anytime…" Pipit said.

Link blanched and smacked Pipit in the chest. He recoiled, slightly in pain, but started laughing at his friend's peeved expression.

"Come on dude! If you were in your right state of mind you would have thought that was funny!"

"Call me wacky, then. And I don't need a woman. I need money. Speaking of which, I have to get going. I have job applications to submit."

"What?" Pipit looked at his friend with concern. "You're going to get ANOTHER job? Link, why? You already work so hard. You don't need to get another one. Shad and I work too; we're paying for shit just like you are."

Link sighed, closing his eyes. Pipit didn't know. He deserved to know. That he got fired from the job that made him the most rupees. But it wasn't the right time to drop the bombshell. Link knew when he wanted to tell Pipit and Shad the truth.

"Pipit, you know the situation I'm in. My mom…" He mumbled.

Pipit put a hand on his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"I know bud. I'm sorry. If you need rupees you know that Shad and I have your ba –"

"No." Link said sternly, "I don't need your guys' hard earned rupees. I can earn my own."

Pipit sighed, shaking his head. Link's hamartia was being ridiculously stubborn and putting on a front as if he was invincible and able to handle a million things at once.

Before their conversation could continue, Pipit caught sight of Shad walking toward them with a smug smile on his face.

"Guess who has a date this Saturday?" He asked, unable to contain his happiness or maintain a cool demeanor.

Link's face scrunched up at the sight of his other best friend.

"…Zelda?"

"Yep." Shad said, grinning. "She said she would go out with me. And then I helped her study for her Ancient Hylian Studies exam."

Pipit frowned. _What the hell?_ He wasn't about to go into jealous boyfriend mode, but he recalled Zelda reassuring him constantly that there was nothing going on between the two of them. He huffed, looking away.

"Good for you." He muttered, scribbling down some answers on his homework assignment. Link arched an eyebrow, looking at his friend with a slightly amused expression. The whole hour they had been sitting there, they didn't pay much attention to their homework. Now Pipit was working on it as though his life was dependent on it.

Shad was too happy to notice his friend's discomfort.

"Anyways I thought you guys should know, just in case I get home late. Really late." He swung his arms around like a fool.

Link rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I hope you two have fun. Try not to get her pregnant." He said, giving one more glance to Pipit, who was now giving him a death glare. He grabbed his work and put all of it in his backpack, walking off.

"Where are you going?" Shad called after him.

"Job applications!" Link shouted back, knowing that Shad would probably disapprove of it as well.

"What? Another job?" Shad asked, looking at Pipit incredulously.

Pipit was avoiding Shad's gaze, staring at his work expressionlessly.

"Yeah. I don't know what's up with him."

"What's up with you then?" Shad sat next to his friend, who was fuming.

In all honesty, Pipit didn't have a right to be mad. Shad told him and Link about how much he liked Zelda, and compared to Pipit, Zelda and Shad DID have a lot more in common. But that didn't stop him from trying his hardest to win her over.

"I need to make a phone call," Pipit said, finally smiling at Shad before standing up and walking far enough to make sure no one could hear his call.

Shad shrugged, reaching over and grabbing Pipit's homework to look at what he was doing.

"These answers are all wrong…" He murmured to himself, taking Pipit's pencil and redoing it.

Meanwhile, Pipit called the girl that had quickly captured everyone's attention.

"Hello? Pipit?" Her voice rang out on the other line. He couldn't help smiling. Her voice was so sweet.

"I thought you told me there was nothing going on between you and Shad." Pipit said, looking back at his friend, who was doing his homework. He rolled his eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"He told me and Link that you guys are going out on Saturday. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes! But just as friends!"

"Great." Pipit said, "Then you and I can go out on Friday night."

"Pipit…" Zelda said.

"Come on princess. We both know who you really want. They don't have to know. We'll really keep it under wraps. Get dressed in something pretty and then wait at the bench in front of that bookstore near the apartment complex. I'll pick you up at 7." He said hurriedly.

There was a pause on the other line as Zelda mulled over her options.

"…Okay Pipit. But please, don't say _anything_ to _anyone_."

"I should be saying that to you." Pipit chuckled, before adding in his most charming voice, "Bye princess."

He hung up before she could express any second thoughts.

Slowly walking back over to listen to his friend boast about his date with the pretty blonde, Pipit couldn't help the surge of guilt that rushed through him. He wasn't one to pull shady moves like flirting with his friend's girl, but he couldn't deny that there was something special about Zelda.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh! Yeah, this kind of felt like a filler chapter but it really wasn't. If you know me you know that I'm TRASH when it comes to Ganondorf/Nabooru so I had to incorporate it. But trust me, they'll become VERY important in terms of what's going on outside the Zelda x Link/Zelda x Pipit/ Zelda x Shad realm of the story. HOWEVER, there's a war brewing… so anticipate lots of tension between Shad and Pipit as they try to win Zelda's affections! But… what's going to happen if Shad has to come to terms with Zelda being in love with Pipit? And what if Zelda realizes that Pipit isn't the perfect guy she hoped he would be? And… how the hell is Link going to worm his way into this love triangle?**

 **Review and maybe I'll update sooner so you can find out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**an unexpected savior**

* * *

It was Thursday night, and unlike the days prior to that one, things had been hectic. The four of them were seated at the kitchen table together, eating takeout from Din's Garden, courtesy of Link. He still hadn't told Shad and Pipit about what happened, but only because he knew that the guilt was eating Zelda alive. He stole a glance at her, seeing her stuff her mouth with rice and vegetables. She noticed that he was looking at her and squirmed in her seat.

 _Good,_ he thought to himself bitterly. She felt awful and he was loving every second of it. In his mind, she deserved to feel bad about what she did.

Overall, their relationship with each other hadn't been good. After their argument in the closet they mainly avoided each other. He gave her a 'pass' to come into his room to use his shower, other than getting his permission to go inside and use the bathroom they never spoke to each other. He found her presence rather irritating, and it didn't help that his friends treated her like some goddess.

Zelda sighed, looking back up at Link to see that he was glaring at her once more. He didn't even bother looking away this time. Zelda decided to look over at Pipit and Shad. If they noticed any sort of tension between Link and Zelda, they didn't show it. With his eyes firmly planted on Zelda, he spoke up again.

"If you guys don't eat every bite of this, you're all dead."

Pipit chuckled, munching on some cucco flesh.

"Of course we'll cherish every bite Link. You rarely ever use your employee discount on this food, and I don't understand why. It's delicious."

Link narrowed his eyes at Zelda, whose face was completely red.

"It's even more expensive when you don't use your discount."

Shad, who had snuck his textbook to the dinner table, looked up at Link, who was still glaring daggers at Zelda.

"What? You didn't use your discount?"

Link broke off the staring contest to look at Shad.

"I was fired."

Shad frowned, "…Oh."

"I'm sorry." Zelda murmured, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in her eyes as she said it. He nodded, keeping up the façade that she hadn't been the reason he was fired.

Pipit, to Zelda's surprise, simply shrugged it off.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Link was less than pleased with his reaction.

"It **is** a bad thing. All the work I did there was in vain. And now I can't even list it down as a reference for my next job."

Pipit looked at Link. There was no animosity or annoyance in his gaze, only concern for his friend.

"You have two other jobs, Link. This isn't the end of the world. Working three jobs at once while maintaining your grades at a university isn't easy, or necessary. If you need to be compensated for something, you know that we're here to help."

He shook his head, finishing his food off hastily and standing up, taking his plate to the sink and washing it. Zelda watched him as he angrily scrubbed at his plate. Now, she wasn't feeling as bad as she did before. He had 2 other jobs. So why did it matter if he lost this one? Zelda found herself stressed merely at the workload she had to manage at Hyrule University. Trying to balance several jobs outside of that seemed like insanity. And yet, at the same time, it made her feel for him. No wonder he was so grumpy at the restaurant that night. He was probably exhausted and pissed off. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

"As I said before, I'm sending in more applications. I have a relatively clean record, aside from Din's Garden. I know that there's something better out there for me. But in the meantime, you guys can't be pieces of shit." He finished rinsing his plate off, taking the towel and wiping it clean before using the same towel to dry his hands. He turned around, staring directly at Zelda as he continued to speak.

"If you really are bummed about me losing my job, you need to work hard. Harder than you ever have before." He turned to Pipit this time. "You know what I'm going through right now. There's too much at stake for me."

Pipit nodded, flashing his friend a sympathetic smile as he trudged off to his room.

"Hurry up and finish eating, Zelda." Shad said with a somewhat timid smile on his face while he finished his food off too. "We're having a study session in my room after this, okay?" He got up and washed his plate off too, then went to the room that he shared with Pipit.

Pipit looked over at Zelda, who was picking at her food silently.

"Am I going to have to wait out here while you two have your 'study session'?" He asked teasingly.

"Stop." Zelda shoved him playfully, smiling to herself.

He chuckled, and they continued to finish their food in amiable silence.

Still, Zelda felt a flicker of curiosity coursing through her being as she thought about Link, and what he said to her in the closet…

 _"You think all I need to pay for is the rent?" He stepped close to her, way past the imaginary shield of her personal bubble. She backed up, her back pressed against the wall as she tried not to focus on his infuriatingly captivating sapphire eyes._

 _"That money was supposed to help me pay my way through school too. And for my family…"_

Zelda sighed, putting her fork down, even though she still had some bean sprouts and rice on her plate.

"Link's going to kill you if you don't finish that." Pipit warned, taking a sip of his drink.

"About him." Zelda said, looking to Pipit. "Why… why does he have so many jobs?"

Pipit shifted uncomfortably. Zelda wondered, for a moment, if it was a bad question to ask. She knew that if it wasn't, Pipit wouldn't be hesitant to tell her. He liked her, and would tell her anything. This was personal. It had to be.

"If it's too personal –"

"No," Pipit waved his hand around. "You have a right to know."

"Okay." She said gently, waiting for him to speak again.

"Link… His family isn't… He's really poor." Pipit said finally, letting out a sigh as he did. "I'm pretty sure you had a stellar academic record, which is how you were able to get into this school. Right?"

Zelda nodded sheepishly.

"Valedictorian?"

"Salutatorian."

Pipit arched an eyebrow.

"I got a B+ in AP Chem, sophomore year." She explained.

Pipit laughed.

"Damn. Anyways, the point of me bringing that up is, Link… He's a bit different. I go to HU on a sports scholarship. Shad got in for his grades of course. He was valedictorian for his graduating class. It's not that Link's grades were bad or anything… It's just that he was the caricature of the type of student that a college is looking for. He was accepted to Ordon Tech on a full ride, but that school isn't nearly as good as Hyrule University. His parents convinced him to go to HU instead, because they knew it would give him the best education." Pipit looked down all of a sudden, as they treaded into the more intimate details of the story. "His story is what got him into so many schools. He grew up poor and worked hard, earning good grades and rupees for his family. His dad died and his mom is sick. His sister stays at home with a caretaker while he attends classes here. One job is to pay for school, the other is to pay rent, and the other…"

"…Was to send money home to his family." Zelda finished for him.

Pipit nodded sadly, but broke her heart even more because he couldn't leave it at just that.

"He sends rupees for his mother too. He made lots of rupees at Din's Garden, and the majority of it went to her treatment. I guess that's why he's so angry."

Zelda ran her fingers through her hair.

"I should apologize." She said, standing up.

"For what?" Pipit asked, standing up with her and grabbing her arm. "You can't!" He said frantically.

Zelda bit her lip and closed her eyes. He didn't know. And if Link had wanted him to know, he would have said something.

"I… I didn't know why he was in such a bad mood. So I said some rude things to him, and I shouldn't have." It wasn't a lie. Just not the whole truth. She figured that that was between her and Link. Pipit and Shad didn't need to know.

"It's okay." Pipit reassured her, feeling even more startled when tears started streaming down her face.

She knew she wasn't the only one at fault, and that she was _somewhat_ innocent, but she was also a sucker for sad stories and she felt like she knew Link on a much deeper level than she had before. Saying nothing else, Pipit simply pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his embrace.

She relished his affection, wrapping her arms around him as well.

»°«

Friday night came just as quickly as Thursday night had. The sky was dimming and it was finally time for Zelda's anticipated date with Pipit. She had meant to try to reconcile with Link but he still continued to avoid her, and eventually she stopped trying to catch him and let him go on sulking. He was the only one at the apartment when she was getting ready for her date, but he refused to talk to her or even acknowledge her existence, so instead she just stayed in the living room and did her make up while he kept himself locked up in his room filling out job applications.

Pipit was finishing up football practice and was going to pick her up from the bookstore for their date. Meanwhile, Shad was at an academic competition in Kakariko. He wouldn't be home until well past midnight. Zelda simply smiled, humming to herself while she put her special earrings on.

As she put the finishing touches on to her makeup, Link opened the door to his room, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She looked back at him, noticing that he was staring at her… again.

"Look at you. All dolled up. I thought your date with Shad was tomorrow." He said, walking over to her.

"…It is. I'm having a girl's night out with my friends." Zelda lied, closing her makeup pouch and grabbing her purse.

"Hmm." He said, standing up. She was already beautiful, but the addition of makeup made her even more captivating. He didn't want to look away, but he did. He was still angry with her.

"Are you going somewhere?" She inquired, watching him grab his own bag and head towards the door.

"What, are we friends now?" He snapped, "I don't have to tell you my whereabouts."

Zelda flinched, grabbing her high heels and putting them on.

"Okay, never mind then…" She said. "But, I wanted to tell you something."

He turned a bit to look at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Link. I feel horrible about what happened at your job. I know that you work hard, a-and that you –"

"You know nothing." He corrected her, cutting her off. "And if you're sorry, don't tell me. _Show_ me. Show me that you're an asset to this apartment and to my friends. That you're worth more than a booty call. Otherwise, I'm not impressed." He snarled, opening the door and slamming it shut, leaving her to her own thoughts.

She sighed, standing up and looking down at her outfit.

The guilt was gone, replaced by frustration. It would be easier to feel sorry for him if he wasn't such an asshole. She smoothed her dress out and grabbed her purse, waiting until she heard his car engine and watched him carefully until he had driven out of her sight. Once she was certain that he was gone, she walked outside, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked downstairs and to her destination: the bookstore. It wasn't as close to the complex as Zelda hoped it would be. It took her nearly half an hour to walk there – which was mainly because she was walking in heels and it wasn't long before her calves started to burn and her feet started to ache. It was a couple of blocks away, but once she got there she saw a nice, bright green bench to sit and get cozy on. She looked at the time, it was 6:45pm. She smiled to herself, feeling overly excited for her date.

As she sat there with her legs crossed in her sultry red dress, she got a few stares and catcalls, but of course she ignored all of them. A few cars that drove by slowed down at the sight of her, and much to her disappointment, Pipit wasn't in any of them.

"Perverts…" She growled, pulling her dress down a bit to cover up her legs, which of course gave more exposure to her chest, and she got more perverted comments and stares.

Fifteen minutes passed by, and Pipit still wasn't here. Zelda wasn't mad, she understood that he was busy at football practice. She didn't suspect that anything had happened, not even when ten minutes went by, because there was no way that he wouldn't show up, especially since he had begged her to go out with him in the first place.

A breeze passed by, causing Zelda to shiver. She considered going into the bookstore and looking around, but Pipit was going to be here any minute. She didn't want to miss him.

After forty five minutes, Zelda began to have her doubts. It was almost eight o'clock, and Pipit hadn't called or texted her. She finally decided to give him a call.

He didn't pick up.

Sighing, she called again.

And again. And again.

Nothing.

Around eight thirty she was pacing back and forth outside of the bookstore, trying to calm her nerves. But she couldn't. He had left her hanging. How could he do this to her?

Still, she tried to rationalize. He wouldn't stand her up, not when they live together. How awkward would that be? If she had still lived in her dorm and they went out then, she would be less surprised at this turn of events. He would be able to play with her heart and then leave her out in the cold without any regrets. He would be able to walk around campus, avoiding her at all costs. He wouldn't have to see her, ever again.

But that wasn't the case.

The case was that she was his roommate and that they would see each other after this, every day. Unless he had a plausible explanation for being nearly two hours late to their date, he had pretty much crushed her hopes of being with him.

Taking a deep breath and trying her hardest not to cry (though she was coping horribly), she decided to walk back home. As she walked it seemed like the sky was getting darker and darker, and not only because it was evening. Then she felt it.

A raindrop.

Then another one.

And another one.

And then, it was raining.

Because the universe hated her, of course.

Not only was it too late to turn back and go to the bookstore - she was too far away now - but now her hair, makeup, and outfit were now ruined. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore, and she didn't want to. They gave her warmth as she shivered in the cold.

And so she continued to walk back to the complex with a broken heart.

 _Meanwhile…_

Pipit was in the locker room, buttoning up his dress shirt. He had finally gotten out of his sweaty uniform and was ready for his date with Zelda. He looked at the clock; it was 6:45pm. Time for him to meet his girl.

"Damn Pipit," Keet said, taking in Pipit's fancy attire. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"Can't say just yet," Pipit responded with a smirk. "But you'll see. Don't worry."

Keet laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Damn, well you have fun out there. But not _too_ much fun, okay man?"

Pipit laughed, heading out after giving his friend a warm smile.

"Whatever you say."

He took his keys out of his pocket, speedwalking towards his car. Even though Link was going to work a shift at his job and Shad was at Kakariko, he still felt a sense of urgency, as though either of them might see him and Zelda together and catch them trying to sneak around. But also, the forecast predicted that it was going to rain later on that night, and Pipit was certain that Zelda didn't have an umbrella to keep her dry. As he was walking to his car however, he noticed someone sprawled across the concrete, with a tiny pool of blood forming around her body. His eyes widened at the sight, and he immediately ran towards them. His breath nearly caught in his breath when he saw who it was.

Karane.

His ex-girlfriend and first love. They had doted on each other in their childhood years dated throughout middle school and for the majority of high school until she cheated on him with Groose. He was devastated when he found out, she kept denying that it was true and he was so in love with her that he believed it, until the redheaded bully showed him a photo of her wrapped up in his arms. After that, he left her without another word, and they hadn't spoken to each other ever since. Now she was lying here unconscious, with all sorts of bruises all over her body. The blood that had surrounded her mainly came from her nose. He shuddered at the sight. It was easy for him to forget about what she had done to him in this one moment. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he didn't, he still cared about her deeply. And seeing her in this physical state was absolutely heartbreaking for him.

He picked her up, carrying her to his car, momentarily forgetting about Zelda and their date. Going to the nurse wasn't going to be enough to help her; she had to get treated at the hospital. He held her gently, reminiscing about all the times they had shared together, all the things they had been through with each other. She was an important person in his life, right on par with Shad and Link. Even if she broke his heart, she also made him who he was today. He vowed to himself that he would never hurt anyone the way she hurt him. He started his car, speeding off towards the nearest hospital to get her checked out.

Her eyes fluttered open half an hour later. She was in a hospital bed, her injuries were patched up with band-aids. The first person the girl saw was the nurse that was taking care of her. She was an older Sheikah woman with a warm smile.

"Are you feeling okay, my dear?"

Karane gulped and nodded, brushing her hair – which was a hot mess – out of her face.

"We patched up all of your injuries, so you should be good to go. You can stay overnight, if you wish. Or you can go back home with the fine gentleman that brought you here." She gestured over to her right and Karane followed the motion, her eyes landing on Pipit, who was staring at her with genuine concern.

"P-Pipit!" She said, startled at the presence of her ex-boyfriend. Never in a million years did she think he would save her, or even give her a second glance after what happened before their senior year of high school.

"Hi Karane." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Would you mind telling me about what happened?" The nurse asked, breaking off their special 'moment.' "This young man told me that he found you knocked out near the football field of your campus. There are regulations for school related incidents. We can punish anyone that caused you any physical harm."

Karane shivered involuntarily, as the horrible memories started to flood back to her.

"I… I can't…" She stammered, grasping onto her head fretfully.

Both Pipit and the nurse reached out towards her, concerned for her wellbeing.

"Oh, darling. I'll give you a moment to collect your thoughts. I'm sorry for startling you. Would you feel more comfortable talking to your friend instead?"

She nodded shamefully.

"Very well then." She said good-naturedly, and left Karane to be alone with her former lover.

"You saved me." She said, rubbing her swollen cheek.

He pulled his chair closer to her, grabbing her hand.

"I was always the one that was faithful to you. _There_ for you."

She closed her eyes as she felt overcome with shame.

"I'm so…"

"Don't be." He said dismissively. "The past is the past. And you were beaten until you were unconscious. So I don't care to listen to your apologies."

"Pipit, I want you to know that I was faithful to you too. What Groose said was a lie. I never cheated on you. Why would I? I love you."

Pipit looked down. Was it right for his heart to soar at those three words?

Even if a part of him still loved her too, he resented her for what happened. She tried to tell him many times that Groose lied, but he simply had too much evidence against her. She was guilty as sin. And when he confronted her about what happened, she got too emotional to even speak, and always ended up crying and begging for him to just forgive her. But he couldn't.

"Like I said before, the past is the past. What happened? Who did this to you?"

She sighed, her hand trembling in his.

"Cawlin and Strich. Groose's fucking henchmen. I'm telling you Pipit, he's scum. And he hates me. He wants to make my life miserable. It's what he's wanted all along."

Pipit stared at her for a moment, seizing the opportunity to just look at her face. She still had her boyish features from when they were kids, though she certainly grew into an elegant-looking young lady. He still remembered when he took her to junior prom. How beautiful she looked, how perfect she was. He remembered the detour they took instead of going straight home. They went to Ordon Spring and had a special picnic. And under the midnight sky they made love until far past their curfew. She wasn't just his first love. She was his first kiss, and his first time. Being in such close proximity almost made him want to go back to those days. When everything was easier.

On the other hand, she mistook his silence for skepticism.

"You… don't believe me, do you?"

"I do Karane. Goddesses, yes, I do. And I still care about you deeply. I want you to be safe, always. I'm just still in shock from seeing you out there unconscious. I'm glad you're fine now." He smiled at her sincerely.

"I'm only fine because you brought me here." She said.

"Would you mind if I stayed until you feel better?" He asked courteously.

She smiled at him, scooting over a little bit to make room for him.

"Only if we cuddle." She said, winking at him.

He bit his lip, but got into the bed with her, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to hold onto her, like old times. They had done much more intimate things than just cuddle. Still, holding onto her like this resurfaced some serious emotions he had tried to keep down after their break up.

She nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Pipit?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Hmm?" He said absentmindedly, stroking her hair affectionately.

"I… I want you to take me back."

He sighed.

"Karane…"

"Please. I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but I love you. So much. And I want you back."

"It isn't that easy."

"Why not?"

"You won't tell me why you did it. Why you cheated on me with Groose."

"I didn't cheat!" She wailed, looking back at him desperately. "You're the one for me, the only one for me! I'd never cheat on you with that idiot! He reeks of cheap cologne and hair gel!"

"Then why can't you tell me what really happened between you two?"

She was shaking now, looking down dejectedly and trying her hardest not to lose it.

"I… I can't."

"Why not, Karane?"

"Because… Because you won't look at me the same way if I do."

"But –"

"Just forgive me, baby." She said softly, pressing her forehead to his. Even with her bruises and scars she looked perfect to him.

"I forgive you. But I can't take you back." He exhaled, pushing her back as gently as he could.

Her shoulders slumped.

"It's that important to you?"

"No." He shook his head, "It's actually… I… I met someone else." He said, blushing when he thought of his special blonde friend.

"Oh." She said, looking down with an unreadable expression.

"Her name is Zelda. She's… She's amazing." He continued, not wanting to babble on about her, but not quite able to stop. "You'd like her if you met her. She's very sweet. We actually live together."

Karane's head shot up.

"You do!? I guess you two are pretty serious."

"Yeah we do, oh, but it's not like that! We're actually still getting to know each other. She was a friend of Shad's, that's how I know her."

"Shad…" Karane said, nodding. "So she must be pretty nerdy?"

"She's one of the most intelligent girls I've ever met." He said.

Karane nodded, trying to force down the searing sensation in her stomach.

"I see." She said sadly.

Pipit saw her distraught expression and came back to his senses quickly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that, especially after you told me how you feel about me."

"It's okay, Pipit. I screwed up. Not much else I can do. I hope you're happy with her."

He nodded, frowning.

"You can tell me more about her if you'd like. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." He shook his head, "I wish she was, but no. We haven't even had our first date yet. In fact…" He paused for a moment, his eyes widening.

 _Oh no._

"Fuck," he said, getting off of the bed and glancing at his phone. It was a quarter past nine, and he had several missed calls and text messages, all from Zelda.

 _Has that much time really passed by!?_

"Pipit!?" She asked.

He said nothing, running out of the door without giving Karane a proper goodbye.

She huffed, lying back down on her bed.

"So much for being my knight in shining armor…" She mumbled to herself.

»°«

Zelda continued crying as she walked home, not even bothering to take out her phone and see if she got any calls or texts. It would easily get ruined in the stormy weather, just like she did. She got a few stares as she walked down the street, but didn't look at anybody, too mortified and heartbroken to acknowledge the people surrounding her. She still had a couple more blocks to go before she got back home, and she didn't feel like she could walk any further. Her feet ached and she was too busy thinking about what Pipit could be doing that was more important than being with her. She still saw good in him, and wanted to believe that whatever sprung up was crucial and required his immediate attention. But on the flipside, she was worried that he had played her. That she was just a pawn in his little game.

Her thoughts were cut off when a car pulled up next to her. She was certain that it was another group of fuckboys trying to make a snide or derogatory comment about her, but she didn't have the energy to tell them off.

Instead, the occupant rolled their window down and called her name.

"Zelda?"

The voice was harsh, but held a hint of concern.

Zelda looked up, hoping that maybe it was Pipit coming back to get her. But instead…

It was Link.

She stared at him, her mouth agape.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the rain!?" He scolded her, "Do you have a deathwish?"

She bit her tongue, too solemn to make a snappy comeback. He then noticed how sad she looked, and his voice softened.

"Are… you okay?" He asked, feeling a bit awkward at the idea of acting nice to her.

She shook her head, covering her face with her hands as she cried.

He scratched his head. Even though he wasn't fond of her, he didn't like the sound of her crying. Mainly because it was annoying. He reached over and opened the door to the passenger's seat of the car.

"Get in." He commanded.

She took her hands away from her face to look at him again.

"…What?"

"Get in." He repeated, frowning at her. "Hurry, before the inside of my car gets wet."

She said nothing else, simply getting into the car. He noticed how soaked she was, and rolled his eyes when he realized telling her to get in before the car got wet was pointless. She brought in more water than the excess rain would have brought into his car anyways.

He then veered back onto the street, driving them both back to the apartment. He remained silent, the only sound being the pitter patter of the raindrops against his car and the ground, and her soft sobs and sniffles. He stole a couple of glances at her. Her hair was drenched in water and her mascara was running down her nose.

He sighed heavily, pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car immediately. He opened her door for her before she could do it for herself and pulled her out of the car.

She bowed her head down, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"So it's like that?" He asked, irritated at her stubbornness. "Whatever."

He took her to an area of the building with a roof that would protect them from the rain.

She still didn't want to look at him, either because she was too ashamed or thought he was going to mock her and her sadness.

"Zelda." He said sternly, "Look at me."

She sniffled.

"Why? So you can make fun of me?"

"No."

"Then why should I?"

"Because I told you to."

She shook her head.

"I look ugly right now."

He decided it wouldn't be wise to make a remark on that, so instead, he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face along with the raindrops she was covered in and she looked absolutely devastated.

"Cherish this moment." He said.

"What?"

"I'm going to play the good guy, so cherish it while you can." He whispered, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. She said nothing, keeping her eyes on his as he also wiped off her ruined makeup. Once he was done, he took another look at her face. New tears were welling up in her eyes and she still had dark smudges here and there, but it didn't detract from her beauty.

She still looked perfect, like she did earlier on that evening.

Why did she have to look so nice? Why couldn't he look away?

"Link…"

He looked down at her dress. He began to feel a bit of remorse of his own when he noticed how her dress clung to her body. He could see practically everything now. How shapely and long her legs were, all of her curves. Her figure was heavenly. In fact she was very developed for her age, and seeing her here and now made Link realize how wrong he had been for what he said. That sweatshirt and pair of jeans hadn't done her justice. She was a woman, not some prepubescent child.

Moving his hands slowly from her cheeks to her back, he pulled her to him and held onto her protectively.

 _He's… he's hugging me. Link's hugging me._ She thought to herself, unsure of how to react to his body against hers. She didn't find as much comfort in the action as she had by Pipit, but now Pipit was the one who let her down. Instead of pushing him away she simply cried harder into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close.

She couldn't contain her emotions, or stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. She knew he would ask about it later, and didn't want him asking when Shad was around.

"He stood me up. P-Pipit stood me up." She sniveled, her body shaking as she cried on his shoulder.

He opted to not say anything, and she was grateful for it. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain why she was going on a date with Pipit in the first place. He simply rubbed her back soothingly and waited patiently for her to calm down.

He remembered her saying something about a girls' night out with her friends, but apparently it was a poorly constructed lie for her and Pipit to run off together. He knew that Shad was going to take her out on Saturday and didn't think it was wise of her to try and go out with two guys at once, especially her best friends, but she was just stood up. The scolding could wait.

"Stop crying." He said, once he had enough of her whimpering. He pulled her back, his arms still wrapped around her waist and her arms still wrapped around his neck. He looked at her again, just wanting another moment to ogle her face.

"…Damn." He murmured.

Zelda's eyes widened and she blushed.

"What?"

He sighed, his grip on her waist tightening in anger.

"I… You…" He stammered over his words before deciding ' _fuck it_.'

"You're beautiful!" He snapped, startling her. "Way too beautiful to cry over him. He fucked up, that's his fault, not yours."

She was at a loss for words at his outburst.

He found himself looking at her body once more. He hadn't seen it completely before, but he sure did now. Perhaps Pipit and Shad weren't complete idiots after all for being so eager about her staying. But he refused to think with what was between his legs. He still had to remain rational.

"So stop crying. It's getting annoying." He removed his arms from her waist and broke free of her grip on his neck, turning to walk up to their apartment room.

She stared at him, completely in shock at what he had said to her.

"You coming, or would you rather stay here and gawk at me like an idiot?" He asked challengingly.

She bit her lip and looked down again, running after him to enter the apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: Muah, another quick update for you guys. This chapter was longer than usual. Almost 6,000 words. Heh. Hope you guys enjoyed the ZeLink moment towards the end of the chapter. And of course, there's more hints towards backstories, one for Link and one for Pipit, regarding his old lover, Karane. Gee, I sure hope she doesn't become a problem for him and Zelda *hint hint wink wink***

 **LOL and I had a total DJ Khaled moment when I was writing the scene where it started to rain on Zelda (#ANOTHER ONE)**

 **Anyways, please wish me luck because my AP Language exam is tomorrow and honestly, I'm not emotionally ready, hahaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**war of the roses pt. 2**

* * *

Zelda woke up that morning on Link's floor. She was wrapped up in a blanket, having changed out of her dress into a tank top and some shorts. She rubbed her eyes drowsily as last night's events came back to her. Her getting ready for her date… Her waiting for Pipit for what felt like an eternity… Link picking her up and saving her from possibly getting hypothermia that night…

She yawned, shifting a little in her blanket, surprised at how comfy she felt on the floor. She could hear the water from Link's bathroom running, which meant that he was taking a shower. She considered getting up and going to the kitchen to get something to eat and maybe even cook breakfast, but she was worried that she'd have to face Pipit.

Zelda was many things. Smart, obstinate, and confrontational when she needed to be. Ever since everyone had to evacuate the dorms, she's had a damper put on her abrasive nature. She was desperate. She needed a place to stay, and Shad's place was her best bet. If she were in the right financial and emotional state, she would have stomped over to Pipit's room and asked him what's good. But there was a problem with that. Two, in fact. One, she _wasn't_ in her right state of mind, and two, her emotions and will to see the benevolence in Pipit hindered her from any negative judgements. She could hear voices from outside Link's room, evidently belonging to Shad and Pipit. Shad was calm and collected while Pipit sounded a bit more shaken.

"You know," a voice called out to her, breaking her out of her reverie, "You should probably go talk to your lover."

Zelda jumped a bit at the voice, turning quickly to be met with Link's cold stare. His muscular figure was exposed, covered only by a small towel that was barely tied around the lower half of his body. He didn't keep his eyes on her for long, turning around to rummage through his drawer for clothes. She arched an eyebrow, startled at how quietly he had slipped out of the bathroom.

"Which one?" She asked bitterly, knowing that he was teasing her.

"The one that stood you up on your date, obviously." Link shot back, rolling his eyes.

Zelda blushed, looking away when he dropped his towel in front of her casually. He looked back at her as she kept her gaze averted, opting to stare at the floor. An amused smirk crossed his features as he got himself dressed.

"You're waiting for me to press you, right?" He asked.

"…What?" Zelda asked, befuddled.

"Ask you about why you were stupid enough to try and date two guys at the same time." He explained as he put his shirt on.

"You could have asked me last night." Zelda said.

"You wouldn't have been able to answer. You were a wreck. An emotional wreck."

Zelda huffed.

"I know I was. And you know that I like Pipit. So why are you being so cruel? I don't like Shad, not like that at least!" She snapped, "So just stop being an asshole about it! Why make _me_ feel like crap about it? Why don't you go up to Pipit and chastise him for going out with his roommate's crush –"

"Shut up." Link commanded, now fully dressed and walking over to Zelda to lean down so that he could look her directly in the eyes. "You know how Shad feels about you yet you choose to sneak around with Pipit. I didn't get the chance to tell you last night, but I'll say it to you now. You don't get to be mad about him standing you up. Both you and Pipit are equally bad and you'll get what's coming to you if you don't end this nonsense now." He walked over to his desk, organizing a few papers on it. It looked like he was preparing for a day of studying.

"Oh?" Zelda asked, her cheeks flaring red. She stood up and followed him, positioning herself so that she was in front of him. Even though she was significantly shorter than Link she still found herself emboldened with a fierceness that was intended to intimidate him.

"And do you get to be mad about me getting you fired from your job?" She said challengingly, secretly enjoying the angry expression that appeared on his face. "That's why you're mad at me, huh? That's why you talk to me like this, and disrespect me like this. Because YOU had to be an asshole and ruin things for yourself, then try to make me feel like it's my fault. Well you know what, Link? _Fuck you_." She spat.

Link's own aggravated expression softened slightly.

 _Did she just… tell me off_?

He couldn't think straight for a moment, too blinded by his anger towards the tiny blonde to be able to formulate a coherent sentence. What she had said was true, but his fear for his future and that of his family's was what mired him from accepting it. And before he knew it, his opportunity to get the last word in was slipping. She was already stomping towards his door to leave. Sure, she was worried about facing Pipit, but now she was willing to do it if it meant getting away from Link.

"H-Hey!" He stammered, not used to being flustered, running over to her.

She didn't turn around, didn't even acknowledge that he was calling after her. Since when was she so bold?

She simply opened the door, storming out of Link's room dramatically in her tank top and shorts, capturing Pipit and Shad's attention immediately.

"You don't know anything!" Link snapped angrily, "And… I'm taking my pass back!"

THAT definitely got to Zelda.

She turned around, looking at him enraged.

"What!?"

"Have fun primping yourself in the communal shower, bitch." He said, poking his tongue out at her before he slammed the door.

Zelda simply stared at his door with her jaw wide open.

"You are SO immature!" She shot back, loud enough to make sure that he heard it.

There was a moment of silence before Shad couldn't hold it in anymore. He started snickering.

Zelda and Pipit both looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know what you two were arguing about, but that was pretty entertaining, I'm not gonna lie." Shad said, smiling.

He was clearly elated, since he and Zelda would be going out on their first date that night.

As soon as Zelda looked at Pipit, her expression dimmed. Pipit's heart ached at the sight of her crestfallen expression, but knew that they had to put up a front in order to keep Shad from finding out.

"When did you get home last night? I got home at around ten but you weren't here." Pipit said, a tone of concern was evident in his voice, but his expression didn't falter.

Zelda shrugged, her hands trembling slightly. She wanted to keep up the charade but she felt incredibly hurt. Unless he had a perfect explanation for why he stood her up, she couldn't forgive him.

"I had a bad night, that's all." She said, eyeing him for a reaction.

He looked guilty.

Incredibly guilty.

"Was it Link? I'll go talk to him if you need me to." Shad chimed in.

Zelda shook her head.

"No. The person that hurt me… Link doesn't hold a candle to him." She said, feeling her eyes water up again.

Pipit's heart dropped even more at her words.

"Do you mind if I get some air?" She asked, turning heel and not even waiting for a proper response.

"Not at all…" Shad mumbled, frowning at her sad behavior. "Gee. I hope she doesn't stay sad all day. It'll make our date kinda awkward." He said.

Pipit rolled his eyes, glaring at Shad. He had enough self-control to keep from saying something stupid, but it was still annoying to hear Shad gloat about him and Zelda all the time.

"Why was she in Link's room?" He asked, still skeptical about the nature of their relationship after finding them in the closet together.

"She was probably taking a shower there. Didn't you hear him say he took her pass away? Now she has to wash up at the school." Shad chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're love struck." Pipit commented, crossing his arms and observing his friend's happy expression. After a moment of thinking, he finally decided to walk outside and face Zelda.

"Princess?" He asked nervously, staring at her as she paced outside of the apartment door, hugging herself.

Zelda didn't respond.

"You shouldn't stay out in this cold weather." He said. "Especially not in those clothes."

"You didn't seem to care when I waited for you in the rain…" Zelda said softly. She couldn't find it in herself to be stern with him, not the way she was with Link.

Her eyes widened when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind.

"I was walking to my car, ready for our date. I was so excited to see you. And then… this girl. She was unconscious in a pool of her own blood. I had to take her to the hospital and make sure she got better." He explained, swaying her around a bit to try and calm her down.

Zelda bit her lip, feeling herself slowly melt into his embrace. She craned her head back to get a small glimpse of him.

"Is she okay?" She asked, her hands still slightly shaky. It was relieving to know Pipit hadn't stood her up, but to think that he went out of his way to make sure someone didn't get hurt…

"Yes, she's okay. But now the school needs to investigate and find out what happened." Pipit sighed, nuzzling his head into Zelda's shoulder as he tried to push away thoughts of Karane. Was it wise of him to omit the details of his former relationship with her and keep it a secret from Zelda?

"I'm sorry Zelda." He said after a moment of holding her. "I would never do that to you on purpose."

Zelda sighed.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you could make sure that girl was okay…"

He pecked her on the cheek.

"Maybe now isn't the time for us to start this just yet." He whispered. "I'll talk to you tonight, once you're done with your completely innocent, platonic 'hang out session' with Shad." He teased gently, smirking at her before he walked back into the apartment.

Zelda bit her lip, staring out at the morning sky, no longer shivering or uncomfortable in the cold weather. Pipit had given her plenty of warmth – in more ways than one. Soon she was smiling – no – grinning like an idiot. She was glad that her faith in him wasn't ill placed.

»°«

After Pipit cleared things up with Zelda, she was in much better spirits throughout the day. It showed too. She and Link ignored each other, so Pipit and Shad didn't have to worry about any squabbles between them, and when it was time for Shad and Zelda's anticipated 'date,' she was all smiles and conversation.

"I've been wanting to see this documentary for a while now. But I knew that Pipit and Link wouldn't come watch it with me, even if it were my dying wish." Shad said, half-smiling. "They hate documentaries."

Zelda smiled, noticing the way Shad's hand always seemed to 'accidentally' brush up against hers. She was feeling a little flirty tonight. Slowly but surely, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. There wasn't any harm in holding his hand for a few minutes. She was hoping he would be smart enough to know it was an innocent action.

"I love documentaries. Especially about ancient Hyrule. The lore and connections that can be made to modern times is something that everyone should take note of."

Shad nodded, his heart racing as he held onto Zelda's hand.

"I agree. Goddesses, it's so nice to be able to hang with someone with the same interests as me." He said smiling.

They entered the theater and got seated. The documentary they were watching was centered on ancient Hyrule and the Hero of Time, as well as the princess. The theater was empty, not appealing to a culture focused on trivial entertainment. Shad and Zelda took advantage of the silence to converse amongst themselves amiably.

"You know, you kind of look like the princess in the legend." Shad said, poking her cheek.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"No way."

They continued to watch the movie, gradually getting closer to each other as each scene progressed. Zelda even noticed his hand inching around her arm, hanging loosely on the back of her seat. She sighed, stealing a glance at him as he watched the documentary contentedly. He was genuinely interested in the movie and all the information blaring out of the monotone narrator's voice, but she knew he also had an ulterior motive.

She was beginning to regret holding his hand, and leading him on. Link was somewhat right, as much as she hated to admit it. She was bad, and if she let this go on any further it would only result in heartbreak. She had to set the record straight. That there could never be anything between the two of them. She inched away from him ever-so-slightly in her seat, as far as she could go. He didn't seem to notice, still focused on the screen before him.

He turned to look at her when he noticed that she was staring at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…"

"Hmm?" He smiled at her sincerely.

 _Damn it_!

"I, uh, nevermind. I'll tell you later." Zelda said, silently cursing at herself.

She wanted to tell him, and it shouldn't have been hard to do so. But most of the guys she blew off or rejected without hesitation were scumbags. Shad was different. He was kind and understanding, a perfect gentleman. She knew that if she told him that they could only be friends he would accept it… But she also knew that it would hurt him.

"Alright." He nodded, turning back to the screen.

She decided to watch the rest of the movie, not wanting to ruin their 'date.'

Once the movie was over, Shad could tell that the atmosphere had changed. Zelda kept her hand to herself, no longer being as friendly and cheerful as she had been when their date had begun.

"So Shad…" Zelda said, smiling at him awkwardly. "Um, about what I wanted to tell you…"

"Can it wait?" He cut her off, grabbing her hands. "Our date started off perfectly, then things sort of… went downhill. And I think I know why."

"What? Y-You do?" Zelda squeaked, her hands trembling slightly.

He noticed and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Yes. I know exactly why. You're scared of what our roomies will think."

"Uh…"

"Mainly Link, right? Because he doesn't like you. He really isn't a bad guy Zelda. You should give him a chance. He'll understand what's between us. He's my best friend." Shad said, smiling as his cheeks began to glow.

Zelda sighed. He was gorgeous. But she just couldn't reciprocate his feelings, and he had a right to know.

But… she was losing her chance. He noticed the way she was staring at him, misinterpreting her sympathy for longing, and hurriedly tried to close the distance between their faces.

She panicked, not sure of what to do or how to go about stopping him. The name slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Pipit!" She said all of a sudden.

Shad tensed immediately, opening his eyes and pulling away from her.

"What?"

Zelda bit her lip.

 _Shit!_

"Uh, Pipit…" She laughed nervously, contemplating her next words carefully. "I… I was worried about him. I heard that he saved this girl on campus, I… I wanted to call him and find out what happened to her."

She couldn't read his face, or tell exactly what was on his mind at that moment. He looked a little relieved, though he wouldn't have if she had told him what was truly going on.

"You mean Karane, right?" He said, smiling awkwardly. "Yeah, he was telling me about it this morning. And it's all over the school website. Nabooru is gonna have a ball talking about it on HUTV, don't you think?"

She nodded, glad that he took well to the sudden subject change. She had no idea who Karane was, though she was glad she could steer Shad away from the kiss. But she wasn't prepared for what he had to say next.

"Anyway, yeah, I'm glad she's doing well. Pipit really cares about her, y'know. I'm not surprised he dropped everything to save her, considering what they've been through…"

"W-What?" She felt alarmed. The way Pipit had talked about her so dismissively made it seem like she was just some random girl on campus.

"Karane was his girlfriend. They were very in love with each other. Something happened between them though. I'm not sure what it was, Pipit wouldn't tell me. I don't think he knows exactly what happened either, to be completely honest with you. All I know is that he never really did get over her."

Zelda's heart dropped, and a myriad of emotions overwhelmed her. She wasn't about to get worked up over an ex-girlfriend, especially one that had suffered physical injuries. She knew better than that. Now she just needed to know… why? Why wouldn't he be honest about who that girl was to him?

"But, uh, back to where we were before…" Shad mumbled, smiling at her shyly.

She looked up at him, still mulling over the bombshell Shad had just dropped about Pipit's relationship.

"Hmm?" She asked distractedly, and before she knew it, Shad had gently brushed his lips against hers. He engaged the kiss slowly and carefully, not prompting her for an immediate response.

Zelda froze, her eyes widening.

He… was kissing her.

 _No!_ She thought despairingly.

And yet, in that moment, she wasn't thinking of Shad, or fangirling over the kiss like he hoped that she would. Nor was she thinking about Pipit and his ex-girlfriend that he had saved.

No…

Instead, she was thinking of Link. And how he would murder her in a million different ways if he ever found out.

»°«

Link's head was buried within his textbooks and he had a bunch of different papers to sift through. He was tired. So tired. Of life, of studying, of his roommates, of everything. His sister had sent him another letter. He wanted to visit her desperately, but knew that with all the work he had on his plate, he couldn't. He wasn't sure how mad he should have been. Ever since he was fired from Din's Garden he had more time to study.

His thoughts drifted back to a certain blonde girl, and how she had snapped at him that morning…

He certainly didn't expect her to have a fiery and sassy side to her personality. She seemed so apologetic and timid. He wasn't one to be so callous either. Usually he was just… silent. Not nice, not overwhelmingly rude, just silent.

But the way she had told him off, the way she stood up to him, it wasn't something he was used to. He regretted taking away her bathroom pass, but cared too much for his dignity to give it back to her quickly. It was a petty and childish action, but he figured showering in the communal shower on campus would teach her a lesson or two on yelling at him.

No one had ever stood up to him like that. Partially because he never gave anyone a reason to, but also because most people were intimidated by his elusive aura.

He leaned back in his chair, forcing himself to stop thinking about her. Even if she did finally defend herself, she was still a foolish little girl. Playing around with his best friends' heart and not even properly looking after her own. She would get what was coming to her.

But he couldn't lie. He was impressed.

* * *

 **A/N: Today's my last day of school! And I'm late. Anyhoo, if you're worried about the Shad/Zelda kiss, don't be. It's not what you think, trust me.**

 **Now, to address Link's immaturity:**

 **First off, his animosity towards Zelda is really due to the fact that they got off on the wrong foot. Like. Seriously. You'll see as the story progresses that he isn't a bad guy. And no, Zelda isn't a 'doormat' either. She's just worried that if she and Link don't get along she'll have to find a new place to stay.**

 **Secondly, yes, Link is very childish in this story. The personalities for Link and Zelda vary in each Zelda game you play when you think about it. In Twilight Princess Zelda is very serious and mature. In Skyward Sword she's a lot more playful. In Spirit Tracks… Well, they're both quite childish, aren't they? As I said before, you're only seeing one side of Link. As his relationship with Zelda develops, she'll begin to see his true self. The side of him that's caused Pipit and Shad to defend him whenever Zelda complained about him.**

 **Okay, lastly, I said this in the first chapter but I'VE JUST BEEN WATCHING TOO MANY KDRAMAS GUYS. *cheesy smile* If you guys know anything about kdramas, you know that most of the male leads can be pretty immature. Just watch Boys Before Flowers, or Secret Garden. (Lame excuse, I know). But I have the story set up the way I do for character development.**

 **That's all. I'm done now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**and the plot thickens**

* * *

Pipit grinned at his teammates, sitting out momentarily on the bleachers. Truth be told, after the events that had unfolded on Friday night he was trying to keep a low profile. Karane had been shaken up by what happened and didn't want too much about the incident being exposed to her fellow classmates. She wanted everything to be kept amongst faculty to ensure safety and maintain ease amongst the student body. Pipit on the other hand, believed that everyone had a right to know about what happened to Karane. He wanted Cawlin, Strich, and Groose to be exposed for the violent assholes they were, but he cared for his ex-girlfriend too much to disrespect her wishes.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't avoid the limelight forever. A pair of slender, tawny colored arms adorned with gems snaked around his neck, slowly and sensuously trailing down to his torso, and daringly, even lower down his body. Pipit cringed at the physical contact, immediately standing up and breaking the lecherous touch. He turned around to face the sultry female behind him, somewhat peeved by the unanticipated groping.

"Gotcha." Nabooru said, poking his chest with a wink. He watched her as she walked around the bleachers, her large chest swaying to and fro with each step. She smiled at him, crossing her arms and pushing her chest up a bit to give him a better view.

Blushing, Pipit looked to the side. Nabooru simply giggled.

"Don't play innocent now. Remember all the fun we had together at that graduation party last year?"

Pipit's face turned even redder, his fists clenching as he recalled the intimate night they shared, if it could even be considered intimate. He was drunk, she was topless, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He craved the exhilaration, the perverse pleasure that came with sex and got it from her eagerly. He was unaware of her intentions in sleeping with him – along with many other testosterone-driven boys that went to HU. He was clueless as to who was truly on her mind with each of her sexcapades.

"Cut the crap." Pipit said, gritting his teeth. "I know what you want."

"Hmm?" She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Well if you know then this shouldn't take too long. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were avoiding me."

"You must not know anything then." Pipit retorted bitterly, looking down at the football field and deciding how he would worm his way out of this conversation.

"Do you know how hard I have to work?" Nabooru pouted, "Tracking Karane down was hell. And once I got to her the girl wouldn't budge! I was so sweet to her too. But no, all I get is a shove and a flurry of obscenities yelled at me." She grimaced, thinking back to her not so pleasant encounter with the brunette.

"I don't blame her. You don't understand what she was feeling. You shouldn't have agitated her."

"Was she jealous, perhaps? I know that you two must have had something pretty special with each other. Whenever she sees me she becomes as red as an octorok. I wouldn't hope that you told her about our special night together, because –"

"I don't have to tell her anything! Everyone here knows you've slept with 75% of the guys on campus!" Pipit snapped all of a sudden, but he immediately felt bad once it slipped because the look on Nabooru's face fell instantly.

He sighed, grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her away as he walked down the stairs of the bleachers.

"I don't wanna argue about this Nabooru. Just leave me and her alone."

"Why should I?" Nabooru asked stubbornly, following him.

"Because it's none of your business." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Finding out more information about an assault that could jeopardize the safety of all the students on campus is none of my business?"

Pipit chewed on his lips, his arms quivering slightly at the sudden change in Nabooru's tone. Sure, she was flirty and fun, but she was a thriving student at one of Hyrule's most elite schools for a reason. She knew when to turn off the charm and be serious.

"Nabooru… You're right. We had something special." He turned to face the beautiful senior once more. "It was very special, and no matter how much time passes, I can't let it go. I hold her very closely to my heart. And she doesn't want people to know. She's… she's scared. And humiliated. Come on Nab. I know you have someone that's very special to you, and that if they had something they preferred to keep hidden, you'd respect that. Right?"

Nabooru puffed her cheeks out. She knew that situation well, too well in fact, her mind flashing back to Ganondorf, or as he insisted on her calling him, 'Mr. Dragmire.' She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Even if she could understand his predicament, she was insistent on getting the scoop. It was her job to report on the news around campus, and what happened to Karane had already been published on the website. Questions would be raised if it wasn't reported on HUTV.

"Have it your way. But I will find something, and it will be addressed on HUTV. Things like this can't be kept secret. If we don't hunt down and expose the fuckers that hurt her, we won't be able to ensure her safety."

Pipit closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

"And what if announcing that you'll be rounding up suspects like you guys did for the so-called 'Chu Jelly Scandal' agitates her aggressors even more? You of all people should know that it isn't that easy." Pipit opened his eyes, looking at her intently. He wanted the truth to be exposed, and he wanted to keep Karane out of harm. "Besides, after talking to the staff they don't want me disclosing what I know. If you want information you're going to have to talk to a member of faculty."

Nabooru arched an eyebrow, stepping closer to him.

"Talk?"

"Do what you must." Pipit said vaguely, a knowing look on his face before he turned to go back down to the football field.

Nabooru smiled lightly, knowing what he was hinting at. She was familiar with guys like him. The 'noble, valiant' types that only wanted the best for the ones that they loved. She knew he was too benevolent to truly believe that keeping the whole situation under wraps was the best way to go about things.

"Well then…" She entangled her fingers within her ponytail, smiling cheekily. "I guess I'll just have to seduce a wary staff member…" She licked her lips at the thought. She knew that convincing an employee to take his pants off was much more difficult than doing such a thing to a fellow student, but she loved a challenge.

»°«

"Shh!" A blue-haired female hissed, glaring at Shad who had dropped several of his books. Shad bit his lip, mumbling an apology and readjusting his glasses as he stood up. He looked at Link, who was staring at him with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Grunting, Shad sat down embarrassedly and organized his books on the table.

"The only people that are more obnoxious than the librarians are their damn assistants." Shad whispered, opening his book. He had been quite fidgety that Monday, his mind still a bit hazy after his date with Zelda.

"You got that right." Link whispered back, looking down at his schoolwork with limited curiosity.

"I heard that!" Lana whispered aggressively, slamming one of the books down on the cart with a little too much force, and earning a few disapproving stares as she did so.

Link now had a full smile on his face, shaking his head and chuckling lightly. He liked spending time with Shad. His nerdy friend always brought laughs with him. They had known each other for a long time and Shad certainly helped make the workload from all his classes a lot easier. They often had study sessions with each other at the library. Shad's intellect came to him naturally, whereas Link had to work a bit harder to be able to earn good grades. Both of them had solid and reliable study habits, which is exactly what Shad needed in order to study with someone else. Pipit wasn't as in tune academically; he enjoyed sports and physical activity much more than sitting down and burying his head into a book.

"I don't understand this." Link said, shaking his head as he looked at the foreign symbols in his textbook. He used his laminated key to decipher the message that was being conveyed. "Ancient Hylian is such bullshit honestly."

Shad chuckled, leaning forward.

"It isn't that bad."

"Yeah, actually. It IS. You'd think we would study more of the grammar and vocabulary and taking actual time to memorize all the symbols, but no. We go straight to the heavy literature and start analyzing its meaning. I think my eyes are going to fall out if I read any more of this. It's unbearable."

"Is it that dry of a read?" Shad asked skeptically. After taking Ancient Hylian as a language at an AP level in high school, he already got the credits he needed to be able to bypass it at university.

"Drier than the well in Kakariko after you play Song of Storms." Link said jokingly.

Shad laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head.

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood."

"So do you."

"Well, you know that Zelda and I went out on Saturday…"

The smile on Link's face vanished at the mention of her name.

"…You only mentioned it a million times."

Shad sighed, scratching his head and regretting the topic. He knew that Link didn't like Zelda, what he didn't understand was why? Zelda wasn't too thrilled with him either, but it was only because he seemed to initiate the tension.

"We… I kind of kissed her." Shad confessed.

Link's head shot up, a look of fury crossing his features.

"What!?" He asked, causing people to 'hush' him. He ignored them.

"Calm down dude." Shad said, a bittersweet expression emerging on his face as he recalled that moment. "It was nice, until she ended it suddenly. She said that we shouldn't rush things."

"Is that all?" Link questioned suspiciously.

Shad nodded.

Link's hands tightened around his book. He figured that what she did was none of her business. It would all come back around, full circle and she would be the one having to live with the consequences of her actions.

"… But we should probably get back to our homework." Shad said, and Link nodded a bit eagerly, happy to get back to _not_ talking about their new roommate. "So, uh, you need some help with translating that?"

"And interpreting." Link said.

Shad shook his head.

"We studied a bit of this in high school. You really have no idea what the passage is trying to say?"

"Maybe I'm just out of it. I'm so damn tired Shad. Even now that I'm down to two jobs. I can't sleep. I'm so anxious. And maybe you've studied Ancient Hylian, but not me."

Shad nodded, feeling sorry for his friend. He understood a bit of Link's situation and how important earning rupees was for him.

"You had to take at least 2 years of a language to graduate. Nearly everyone took Ancient Hylian. What the hell did you take?"

"…Gerudo." Link mumbled.

"What?" Shad asked in disbelief. "Why the hell would you study that?"

"Why not?" Link shrugged.

"It's not like it would help you. If you even went within an inch of Gerudo Desert they would probably tie you up and torture you –"

"I just wanted to do something different." Link said, not interested in hearing Shad go off on a spiel that consisted of anti-Gerudo sentiment.

"They're no good Link."

"That's the kind of mentality that I fuckin' hate." Link murmured, glowering at his friend in disappointment. "I wanted to study more of the language but they stopped offering it as a course here at HU. Which is shocking, considering our dean is a Gerudo himself."

"We already have a national language here in Hyrule, and that group of rogues can either learn it or stay in their desert."

Link shook his head.

"Be careful Shad. Your racism is showing. You and so many other students here. You see a few Gerudos that adhere to _our_ mannerisms and _our_ culture and smile at them, but when you see Gerudos that cling to _their_ roots you get mad."

Shad wasn't quite sure of what to say.

"I just think that it's bullshit. All of it. We can learn Ancient Hylian, a language that isn't even fucking used anymore, but studying the language of the Gerudos that is still used in contemporary times is forbidden? Come on now. That's bullshit, just admit it Shad. Sure, Gerudos and… well, every other race had bad blood in the past, and that it's still happening to this day, but none of it is going to change if we don't put in an effort to understand them."

"You really think there could be peace between Hylians and Gerudos?"

"More and more Gerudos are moving out here to Castle Town, Kakariko, and even Lake Hylia. I don't see why not. It's not about pointing out our similarities, it's about being accepting of our differences."

"They're thieves."

"They're human beings." Link countered.

Shad shrugged, leaning back in his chair. He didn't like arguing with Link about this topic. It wasn't the first time the subject had been approached. Link wasn't sure of what he wanted to do after college, but Shad thought that maybe his friend would become a social worker or something else of the like.

"Let's just agree to disagree." Shad finally said, not too keen on where their conversation would head if they continued.

Link shrugged, looking back at the passage he had to read. He felt rejuvenated and fired up from his mini debate with Shad, if it could even be considered a 'debate.' He translated the passage carefully and tried to recall the context of the quote. He had skimmed through his study book late the night before, more concerned with finishing up the reading to get some much needed sleep. Just as he was about to say something, someone snatched the book out of his grasp.

Puzzled, they both looked up to see a pretty young lady with dark hair and brown eyes looking at the text briefly before looking up. She circled around them, holding the book in one hand with ease while reciting the passage.

"Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends." Shad watched her incredulously, her voice was soft and melodic. "A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself." She smiled at them warmly, stopping abruptly and placing the book back on the table.

Link smirked at her. It was evident to Shad that these two knew each other.

"It's a lovely quote. Documented hundreds of years ago in one of the logs that was allegedly written by the hero of legend himself."

"Care to explain the significance?" Link asked sarcastically.

The girl rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"There are so many things you can pull from it. The power of music, something that influences our society to this day. The effect that it had back then must have been remarkable. The way that time flows, and how we progress with it. Of course, the context is important too. In a time of political discord, when evil was ubiquitous, finding solace and observing all the good that the world had to offer was crucial." She looked misty for a moment. "We can only imagine the pain that the innocent in the past had to endure."

Shad spoke up, intrigued by the girl in front of him.

"I've never met someone so well-versed in Hylian prose."

She looked at him, stepping closer in curiosity.

"I'm sure you understand it better than me. I'm a fighter, not a scholar." She said with a smile. "I recognize you. You're known for being quite the intellectual. Shad, right?"

"Yes. What's your name?" He asked.

"Ashei." She said, before turning back to Link. "I see you've been preoccupied with your studies."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"No. You've just missed a couple of practices. I wish you'd come back more often. You were the second best swordsman in our club."

Link chuckled, an amused expression crossing his face. Ashei sighed. He was very handsome.

"Runner up to you I presume?"

"Yep." She said, poking his cheek. "Get yourself together, and come back so we can spar, okay? The rest of the guys in there are wussies. They wouldn't last a second in a real battle."

"Sure."

Ashei nodded in approval, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"I guess I'll get going now." She said, looking at all the papers and books they had on their desk. They were studying hard and she didn't want to bother them. She then turned to look at Shad, staring at him momentarily. "It was nice meeting you." She said, blushing a bit.

"You too." Shad said, staring at her as she walked away.

Once she was out of earshot, Shad leaned forward suspiciously.

"You two seemed a bit comfy with each other."

"What's it to you?" Link asked nonchalantly.

"Do you like her?"

"I tolerate her. I don't know why you care. Don't you have a girlfriend?" Link looked at him.

Shad grunted, looking down at his books.

"I was just wondering…"

»°«

 _Zelda broke the kiss off immediately. Her face was completely red, and she stared at Shad in shock, genuinely surprised that he was actually bold enough to do such a thing._

 _"…Zelda? What's wrong?" He cupped her cheek in a comforting manner, but she shied away from his touch._

 _"Shad, this isn't right. It's… it's too soon. I know that you like me, but doesn't this feel rushed to you?"_

 _Shad sighed. She wasn't ready. And he wasn't sure of when she would be, but he was willing to wait._

 _"I'm sorry Zelda."_

 _Zelda smiled, pulling him in for a hug. He melted into her embrace, holding on tightly._

 _"It's okay. I really liked that documentary, and I'm glad you took me out tonight."_

Zelda sighed, her grip on her textbook wavering a bit as she walked around the library, looking for a place to sit. She would have gone to the student lounge, but HUTV was scheduled for today and if Nabooru wasn't going to talk about the incident that happened last Friday, she'd be giving more updates about the 'Chu Jelly Scandal,' which no one really cared about after seeing Karane deal with the aftermath of her assault.

 **Wham!**

She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't see the person walking towards her. They collided into each other and she slipped, her textbook slamming onto her left arm none-too-gently.

"Ouch…" She groaned in pain, looking up to find her face only a few inches away from a pair of deep blue eyes. Scooting away a bit she found that they belonged to Link.

 _Great…_

"Sorry." She mumbled, moving away.

To her surprise, instead of making a snide remark, he grabbed her textbook, stood up, then offered her a hand.

"Thank you." She looked at him, a bit puzzled by the nice gesture, but not a hundred percent surprised. After he took her home in his car, she was certain that he wasn't completely insensitive.

"Whatever." He said, crossing his arms after handing her the textbook. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a place to study."

Shocking her once again, he smiled. It was a nice sight honestly. He had a gorgeous smile.

"Wanna sit with me?"

Zelda frowned. She wasn't sure why he was acting so nice to her all of a sudden but it made her feel suspicious.

"Don't you find me annoying?"

"Yes." He paused, looking off somewhere else before turning to look back at her, a look of mischief now firmly planted on his face. "But Shad doesn't."

Zelda's face blanched.

"What!" She said, her mouth wide open. "Shad's here? Shit, forget it. I'll find somewhere else to study."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Why? Is he a bad kisser?"

Zelda gasped, turning around.

"You know…?"

"He told me." Link said, amused at how terrified she looked.

She should've known better than to believe he was actually being nice. He had been playing her.

"It isn't what you think –"

"I'd expect that kind of excuse from you. Fortunately Shad also told me that you pulled away."

"See!? I wasn't trying to lead him on –"

"But," He raised a hand, cutting her off again. "If you were smart you wouldn't have let him kiss you in the first place."

Zelda glared at him.

"You weren't even there when it happened. What makes you think your opinion matters?"

He stepped closer to her, causing her to take one step back out of fear. His playful expression was gone, replaced with the all too serious one that she was familiar with.

"Pipit doesn't know yet. And when he finds out, he might not be so happy. I told you before and I'll tell you again. _Stop_ doing this. It'll only end in chaos."

"Link…"

"If you can't do it for my friends, do it for yourself. You could end up homeless if you play your cards wrong…"

She sighed, looking down at her feet. All of her conversations with Link ended in frustration. She could never catch a break with him.

"I'll just go back to the student lounge." She said, turning and walking away quickly before he could hold her back any longer.

He was glad that he let her go, because not even a split second later Shad walked over to him with a curious expression on his face.

"Dude, what's taking you so long? Did you find the book we need?" He asked. He noticed that his friend was staring off into the distance with a somewhat peeved expression. He followed his line of sight and saw that familiar blonde hair swishing from side to side as she stormed off.

"Is that Zelda?" He asked, tempted to run after her.

Link grabbed him by the collar before he could do so.

"Who cares?" He asked, pulling his friend back to their table.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, it's summer break so I need to finish SOOD.**

 **I'll finish it. I promise. *procrastinates some more***

 **Fun fact: I had this chapter ready for two weeks but forgot to upload. You can yell at me if I don't upload the next chapter soon, because that one is finished too.**

 **Another not so fun fact: Fanfiction is acting weird af for me. I couldn't upload this chapter so I copied and pasted it from my doc and replaced another doc I have saved on here to be able to upload it. If you guys update your stories frequently, please let me know if you are having this same issue. I've also had issues where I get notifications for reviews but I'm not able to view them even after it's been a day or more. I think that one was fixed awhile back, but still, weird. So if I don't update in awhile that COULD be why.**

 **Sooo, in this chapter Lana made a brief appearance & so did Ashei. There WILL be more of them in the future. (I'm replaying Twilight Princess so the Shad/Ashei feels are going strong and – oh oops… Did I… say something? *COUGH*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**nothing but trouble**

* * *

"Don't you know the rule of thumb?" The old man asked, his belly joggling as he laughed heartily. "You should wait at least five weeks before asking a professor about a graded essay."

The timid freshman smiled embarrassedly.

"Forgive me. I'm just anxious to see how I did, that's all." Saria explained, fumbling with her short green hair.

"I'm sure you are, but there are many things that must be tended to before I take a thorough look at your essay. Please, go forth and focus on your other classes my dear. All will be completed in due time…"

Saria nodded respectfully and headed out of the classroom. He watched her leave, expelling a slightly irritated breath at her exit. It seemed like each day was set up for bad events to occur. A student had been attacked and the staff had been insistent on keeping the information on the low. To even think of discussing such matters with any of the students aside from the four that had been directly involved in the incident was heinous. Rauru turned, looking at the stack of papers on his desk. He felt so overwhelmed that he didn't even hear the door slam shut – though the sound was quite loud. Catching him in his most vulnerable moment, that pair of infamous, slender fingers began working their magic on his back. Massaging every kink and cramp, leaving behind nothing but serenity. His eyes rolled back into his head as he all but melted in the touch of the mysterious woman behind him. The scent of perfume invaded his nostrils, but before he could get too into the motion…

"N… Nabooru?" He questioned, breaking out of his daze. He recognized the perfume and knew that the female Gerudo had a not so stellar reputation. Her wits and intelligence were greatly admired, but the 'extracurricular activities' that she acquainted herself with when she wasn't working for HUTV was very much frowned upon.

"You caught me." She said with a smile.

"What…"

"Or should I say that _I_ caught _you_." She put two fingers on his upper chest, trailing down slowly to his protruding belly.

"Is there something you need help w-with?" The old man stammered, backing away from her touch.

"Yes actually. It involves Karane…"

Rauru shook his head immediately, seeing through her plan instantly.

"No, Nabooru. Absolutely not. It isn't any of your concern, so you won't be getting an answer out of me."

"Please?" She batted her eyelashes playfully. "I just care about this school a lot. Don't you?"

"I do. And matters like this should stay small. The campus is riled up as it is. We have plenty of complaints from angry parents about the dorms. Can you believe that? How many of these so called 'adults' are still dependent on their parents for nearly every aspect of their life. The last thing we need is spreading the details of a personal incident around campus."

Nabooru sighed, undoing her ponytail and letting her long luscious hair cascade down her back. He didn't question the action, in fact he tried to pay it no mind. Soon, her hand was on the tube top that was doing a poor job of covering her body. She left little to the imagination as it was but when she undid her top, there was even more to see. She smiled at his flustered expression as she sauntered over to him in nothing but her bra and baggy pants. She was getting close, dangerously close, leaving the professor with no other choice than to back up until he was pressed against the wall.

"Perhaps we should create a new rumor then." She said, smiling. She was already naturally stunning, as were many of the Gerudos, but with her hair down instead of pulled up she looked even more ravishing than before.

"What do you mean?" he asked, though he had a concise idea.

"One about a history professor… And how he has an affair with a student…" She said, lowering her eyelids as she closed the distance that was left between them.

"Nabooru, we can't-!" He said frantically as her lips teasingly brushed against his.

"Don't worry. I locked the door." She said before initiating a steamy kiss.

Rauru felt his resolve begin to break, allowing the kiss to go on as she ran her hands up and down his body. She was good, so very good at what she did, and knew how to enjoy herself – or induce herself into a state of mind that made her believe she enjoyed what she did. Rauru was by no means attractive. He was almost fifty something years old, no wife, no ex-wife, no kids. Absolutely no one and nothing remarkable about him other than the fact that he worked at one of the most prestigious universities in the land. And now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place ( _literally_ ) as he weighed which was more important – his desire or his career. Of course the latter was more vital, but he couldn't think with Nabooru's large chest rubbing against his.

Grunting, his pudgy arms found their way around her waist. It was sick, the perversity of it all. A student that wasn't even in his class and a professor that was much older than she was. He felt his shirt being unbuttoned as she lowered and broke the contact between their lips to plant a flurry of kisses on his neck.

"Tell me…" She murmured, "A name…"

"Nabooru…"

"Not that one." She whispered playfully.

"This is wrong."

"You don't really believe that." She said, sliding her tongue across his neck.

"Yes, I do." He insisted, his hands trembling around her hips.

"It doesn't feel like you do." She teased, eyeing his lower area, which seemed to have… hardened.

"I told you that –"

She silenced him with her lips once more, a bit infuriated at the lack of touching on his part. She grabbed his hands and lowered them from her hips to her butt. Much to her delight he gave her a tiny squeeze, making the process of weaseling information out of him a tiny bit more bearable. With her eyes closed she felt at ease with what she was doing. Not having to look at the man and be reminded that she hardly knew him as a professor let alone a friend, not having to remind herself of who she was with and how she was secretly repulsed with herself. She pulled away slowly, breaking the union between their lips, but still close enough for their lips to touch.

"Cawlin…" He murmured. "And Strich."

She pulled away fully. She was familiar with the two. She was one year their senior, and though she didn't like to pay much mind to the underclassmen – unless they were _super_ hot – they drew attention to themselves as being delinquents, along with Groose, someone she was even _more_ familiar with.

"You mean… they're the ones that hurt Karane?" Nabooru purred curiously.

"I've said too much." He shook his head, lurching forward to move her out of the way, but she pressed him back.

"No, no, no. I should reward you for providing me with such useful information…" She insisted, leaning in to kiss him, only this time it was even more sensual than before. His heart jolted when she shoved her tongue into his mouth, and he could feel her smiling against his lips as his hands found their way to her bra. He was a sad individual indeed, so virginal and in need of a woman's touch that he didn't even know how to unclasp it. She paid his feeble attempts at undressing him no mind, simply undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt before sliding her hand across his torso. She inwardly cringed at the feel of his hairy beer gut but forced herself to continue their little session, hoping that if she did she would get more information. He was insistent on not telling her anything initially, yet it was so easy to put him under her spell. With a little more action, who knows what else he might reveal?

Alas, Nabooru would never be able to find out. Just as she was about to undo his belt buckle, the door to his classroom was knocked down with one powerful kick. Nabooru and Rauru pulled away from each other immediately, both frozen with fear at the prospect of getting caught in their moment.

Nabooru then gasped when she felt her long, voluminous hair being tugged backwards as her pursuant dragged her out of the classroom. Rauru on the other hand was as red as a cherry, hurriedly trying to redo the buttons on his shirt. Growling, Nabooru grabbed onto the person's hand and tried to pry it off of her head, but whoever was holding onto her was just too strong.

Letting out a shriek of frustration, she looked back to see who it was.

It was Ganondorf.

And he didn't look happy. At all. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he erupted like a volcano at that very moment. If looks could kill, her corpse alongside Rauru's would have already been decomposed.

"What are you doing!?" She cried, stumbling amongst her feet as she tried desperately to regain her balance. But he didn't respond, didn't halt, didn't even acknowledge the students that walked past them, pointing at Nabooru and her lack of clothing, and Ganondorf, the dean that everyone suspected she was having an affair with. The sight would certainly add fuel to the fire of rumors that had already been spreading amongst the student body. Nabooru groaned in pain at the way he handled her so roughly, so mercilessly. He didn't let go of her hair until they were in his office. He slammed the door shut, throwing her tube top at her face.

She put her top back on, her hands quivering as she secured it onto her body. He stared at her for a moment, wanting to admire her body that was devoid of any flaw, but at the same time disgusted with her and her actions. As soon as she put it on she didn't hesitate in swinging at him.

"You asshole!" She wailed, looking like a pathetic child with each punch she launched. "I was so close!"

"So close to what? Getting expelled?" He scoffed, not even flinching at her hits. His chest was like a solid rock and it was going to take a lot more force to be able to even inflict the tiniest amount of pain.

"No," she retorted bitterly, "Finding out what happened to Karane…"

"What?" He growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and ceasing her attempt at an 'assault.' "That's what this is about? Why you're flouncing around in hardly anything at all? So you could find out about a classified case?"

"Classified? It's all over the school website!"

"That doesn't change the fact that it's none of your fucking business!" He bellowed, pulling his hands away and stomping back to his desk, running his fingers through his own hair in anger and disbelief. He looked at Nabooru, who looked so angry and infuriated.

"How the hell did you even find out about where I was?"

"There are surveillance cameras all around campus and in the classrooms! What do you mean 'how did I find out?' Goddesses, are you _stupid_?!" He asked in outrage. His mind flashed back to when he had checked the monitor. He did that every so often to make sure no one was up to any suspicious activity, but he had been extra fidgety to watch out for violence, not wanting a repeat of what happened to Karane. He remembered his heart stopping and dropping into his chest when he saw Nabooru lock the door and saunter over to Rauru. He remembered how he didn't even stop to look at the rest of the video, already knowing of her intentions. With Nabooru, there was only one thing she wanted when she locked the door to a classroom. He knew she intended on hitting Rauru up with more than just 'a little chat.' His blood boiled at the thought of how fast he ran to Rauru's classroom with no regard to the other students as he pushed his way through them. The rage that overtook him when he kicked down the door and saw Nabooru's beautiful, long hair draped across her back, and how Rauru pathetically fumbled with her bra. If it had been Ganondorf that she was with, he would have already had her pressed against the table and…

 _No._

He grit his teeth, trying to push away the image of her body against that of the history professor's. But he couldn't. And looking at her now before him, more beautiful and emotional than ever, he knew why.

…

He was jealous.

"No, I'm not." She said, intent on defending herself. "It wasn't supposed to end like that. I was just having a little fun –"

"A little fun!? Do you think shoving your tongue down the throat of a man that's twice your age is _fun_?" His eyes were as wide as saucers now. "I hear what people say about you, and it's true. You're a harlot. Shameless and pitiful."

She stormed up to him, and he braced himself, ready to get slapped, but instead she fell to her knees as tears began streaming down her face uncontrollably like a waterfall.

He watched her, his heart aching as she wailed like a baby, unable to contain her emotions.

"The only person more disgusted right now than you," she said, struggling to catch her breath, "I-is me!"

He rubbed his forehead at the sight. It was pathetic. The little girl trapped in the body of an older woman, the poised and dignified temptress that every guy found irresistibly sexy… Was sobbing right in front of him. He didn't know what to do. His mind was telling him to give her a box of tissues and wait for her to calm down, but his heart was telling him to wrap his arms around her and calm her down himself.

His heart won.

He sat down on the ground in front of her, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him. He didn't even need to initiate the hug; she found her way into his arms as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You're a fool." He murmured, stroking her hair with one hand while rubbing her lower back with the other. He knew that she liked it when he touched her bare skin, and though he also knew it was inappropriate, he didn't like seeing her upset. His mind drifted back to Rauru and how he had tainted Nabooru by feeling her up with his grubby hands. A surge of anger rushed through him at the thought of it. It was despicable.

"I know." She said, still crying softly into his shoulder. "It's your fault. You make me this way."

"It isn't my fault. This isn't a game anymore Nabooru. You're ruining lives. You're ruining careers."

"I wouldn't have to! If… If…" She stuttered, her grip on him tightening. She allowed herself to get lost within him momentarily. Being so close to him was like heaven. He felt and smelt much nicer than Rauru, than any man she'd ever been with really.

He closed his eyes, holding onto her even tighter as well.

"If you would just love me…" She eventually finished her sentence, looking up at him imploringly.

»°«

"Chu duty blows man." Cawlin whined, looking over at Strich who tried to stick some into his mouth. The action earned him a smack from Lana, who glared at him menacingly.

"Stop that!" She scolded, taking her bucket of jelly and carrying it over to a couple of other students, who then lugged the jelly off outside.

"Hmph. Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be telling those chumps in the library to keep their mouths shut?" Strich snapped.

"I got a few complaints… So I'm here now." Lana shrugged indifferently, though Strich could tell she was upset. "I don't really care. Community service is community service. As long as I'm helping out on campus I'm fine with whatever I do."

"Right…" Strich said skeptically, turning back to Cawlin.

Cawlin scrubbed relentlessly at the wall.

"Why the hell do we have to do this?" He asked, mainly talking to himself.

"Because you guys are delinquents." Lana said.

"I wish all of you would just shut up." Another voice said. It was soft spoken but there was a fair amount of sass behind it as well.

Ashei walked over to them with a bored look on her face, slamming down two buckets in front of them.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Lana said, "But then again neither are you."

Ashei rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk. You've built quite a reputation as Mr. Gaebora's irritating assistant. But now that he has Ruto he certainly doesn't need you anymore."

Lana scoffed, standing up from her scrubbing to face the dark haired girl fully. Cawlin and Strich just smiled at each other before turning to get a good look at the show.

"At least I'm here on my own free will! I wanted to volunteer at the library, and even when they told me I couldn't anymore, I made the decision to come here to continue doing volunteer work! All of you guys are here because you're a bunch of delinquents!" She all but yelled at them, turning to point a finger at the two guys behind her as well.

Ashei shook her head.

"I'm here because I hate the patriarchy that denigrates women."

"You're here because you punched some idiot in the nose."

"He was a sexist, chauvinistic idiot. And I don't put up with bullshit." Ashei narrowed her eyes at Lana, who instinctively gulped. Even if the blue haired female had some fire in her as well, she knew that Ashei was notorious for being skilled in martial arts. It was natural, considering her father was a knight and she aspired to follow in his footsteps. He encouraged her to go to school, to be strong and smart, which was the only thing that kept her from going straight to the military out of high school.

"W-Whatever!" Lana stammered nervously. "Just don't cause anymore ruckus here. We don't need it…"

The raven haired female said no more, swinging her bucket around as she went to the bathroom to clean her brush.

"That was fun to watch. You should bicker more often. It makes for good entertainment." Strich taunted Lana, enjoying the flustered look on her face.

"Shut up and get back to work!" She said, grabbing her own brush and scrubbing the jelly away vigorously.

Strich pouted, looking back at his section of the dorm room and the jelly that was oozing out of it.

"I don't want to. It's too much." He said with a sigh as he started scrubbing unenthusiastically.

"I agree." Cawlin whined.

"You guys have enough strength to beat up a girl but can't scrub away some jelly? Hmph," Lana said with a shake of her head.

Strich's mouth formed into a wide 'o,' even Ashei who had just reentered and overheard Lana's outburst was slightly impressed. She smirked approvingly before going back to her side of the room.

"That was uncalled for." Strich muttered, looking undeniably guilty.

"It was most definitely called for." Lana retorted, "You hurt somebody. And when you're finally brought in for questioning you'll have to own up to what you did."

Strich frowned, choosing not to speak, simply scrubbing weakly at the wall.

There was a moment of silence while the four students stayed at their respective corners and tried to clean up the goop that was all over the dorm rooms.

Finally Lana crawled over to Strich, glaring at him. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You're doing that wrong." She explained, grabbing his arm and placing it to the wall, practically scrubbing the goo off for him.

He blushed, not used to having a pretty girl hold onto him.

"Chu jelly is very," she grunted, "stubborn. And you can't just put in a minimal amount of effort and expect it to come out." The jelly finally slid off the wall, and right into the bucket that Ashei had given him. She smiled in satisfaction before standing up.

Strich watched her walk back, a star struck expression on his face as he did.

Cawlin took notice, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Hey, tweedle dee and tweedle dum." Ganondorf called out to them, standing in the hall looking at all the jelly in disgust. They stood up immediately, leaving Ashei and Lana to snicker at their nicknames.

"Yes Mr. Dragmire?" They both asked worriedly. They had been dreading this moment ever since they got back to school.

"My office. Now." He commanded, leading them out of the room.

Once they got to his office they were surprised to see Nabooru in there as well, standing in the corner rubbing her arm shamefully. She looked even prettier than usual, her hair was down instead of tied up in its usual ponytail. Cawlin and Strich bumped into each other staring at her, and it only served in making Ganondorf even angrier than he already was. Cawlin then noticed how puffy her eyes were and reached out to her worriedly.

"Nabooru are you okay –"

"Keep your hands to yourself." Ganondorf said a little too sharply.

The younger boys looked at him skeptically, their eyes darting back and forth at Nabooru then him.

Nabooru started walking towards the exit.

"I should leave."

"No. You stay. After you went through all of that trouble for two names, you're going to stay and get your rupees' worth in this matter."

Strich looked at Ganondorf, evidently alarmed.

"Mr. Dragmire… Is this… is this going on HUTV?" He asked in horror.

"Why? Does that concern you?"

"Please!" Strich cried out, fearful for the consequences of their actions. "It wasn't us! It was Groose! It was Groose!"

Cawlin sat there with a perfect poker face, though his fists clenched while his idiot friend teared up and shivered at the prospect of being in trouble.

"What?" Ganondorf asked, irritated by his babbling.

"Groose put us up to this! I didn't want to do it!" Strich said.

Cawlin smirked.

"Obviously. _I_ did most of the work." He bragged.

"You beat up someone to the point where she was unconscious. That is absolutely NOTHING to be proud of." Ganondorf reprimanded him.

Nabooru stepped back, listening to the details thoroughly. Truth be told, she wasn't surprised. She knew more about the students than Ganondorf did, since she was one herself. Groose always had his two goons doing shady shit and causing mayhem whenever he could. He was known for being a bully, though not much was ever done about it, no doubt that it was thanks to the wealth and affluence of his family. It seemed like anyone with extra rupees to spare could get away with many things, which explained Ganondorf's position as dean to a prestigious school.

"I know that Groose can be a jerk sometimes, but this definitely went too far." She spoke up, walking over to the two boys. "Why would he ask you guys to do something like this?"

"It's because she threatened him!" Strich cried out, "She was going to tell the counselor what he did in high –"

"HEY!" Cawlin boomed, causing everyone to jump at the sound of his voice.

Strich looked back at his friend with a guilty look on his face.

"You need to shut up." He scolded.

Ganondorf crossed his arms.

"So that's it? Not going to follow up that outburst?"

"No." Cawlin said stubbornly.

"Okay." Ganondorf shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "How many more hours of community service do you have to do?"

"Twenty." Strich replied.

"Okay. Well, I want you guys to take that number and multiply it by three. That's how many hours you have to do now."

"What!?" They both exclaimed. They had been working endlessly in the dorms, scrubbing away whenever they didn't have a class to go to, and they had been so close to finishing up all their hours, only to get even more on top of that.

"Your messages with Groose are also now going to be monitored. Anything you send via the school website will be reviewed before it is sent to him. The appropriate response would be to cease communication with him fully, but that is beyond our power here. Be careful." He warned, "Your burly friend is already suspected of being behind all of the jelly that's infested the dorms."

"Really?" Cawlin asked, disbelief crossing his features. "No way. He definitely didn't have anything to do with that. I don't believe it." He mulled over Ganondorf's accusation, so engrossed in thinking of all the shenanigans the three of them got up to that he didn't notice Ganondorf and Nabooru shifting uncomfortably.

"Well… Believe it, kid." He said, thinking for a few moments before deciding to let them go. "One last thing. You are to stay three hundred feet away from Karane. It shouldn't be hard as you don't share any classes with her. Keep your distance, or you'll regret it. Now get out of my office." He said threateningly.

They nodded slowly, standing up and leaving.

As soon as they were gone Nabooru took one of the chairs they had been sitting in and pulled it up close to Ganondorf.

"I wonder what happened…" She said. "What do you think?"

"Perhaps a continuation of some petty high school drama." He said dismissively.

"So I'm assuming none of this can go to DMA?" She asked disappointedly.

"Absolutely not." He replied sternly, "You can't disclose any information on HUTV."

"Then what the hell was the point of making me stay and listen to you talk to them?"

"So that you would have no reason to try and sleaze your way into another staff member's pants."

Nabooru sighed.

"If I catch you doing that shit again, you'll really be expelled. And we'll no longer be on speaking terms." Ganondorf said.

"You don't mean that." She smiled at him affectionately. "You aren't ready to let me go."

He ignored that comment, looking away as his cheeks began to heat up.

"So, about Professor Rauru…" Nabooru mumbled guiltily and reluctantly, looking at Ganondorf's face for a reaction.

The older man stiffened, a twisted look of disgust on his face.

"He's sending in his resignation email tonight. Tomorrow morning by the latest."

Nabooru nodded solemnly.

"I see…"

»°«

Zelda paid the man his rightfully earned rupees, giving a gracious smile as she grabbed her food and headed over to the table where Pipit and Link were sitting. Shad was by her side, seemingly deep in thought, though Zelda wasn't sure of what.

"Um, Shad?" She asked, looking at him nervously.

"Yes?" He asked, broken out of his trance and paying attention to his friend.

"I would appreciate if… if you could keep the kiss a secret." She admitted shamefully.

"Oh! R-Right." He smiled nervously.

She sighed. He looked so guilty and it was truly a sad sight. He was probably so elated when he told Link, and there was no doubt that he would have been just as smug when he tried to bring the topic up with Pipit – who wouldn't be so happy about it as he was. In fact, both Link and Pipit would be less than pleased, for different reasons of course.

"Thank you." Zelda said, "I just don't want them to get the wrong idea or anything like that."

"Riiiight." He said coolly, though she could detect the doubt in his voice.

"Hey princess!" Pipit greeted Zelda flirtatiously, his mouth half stuffed with a sandwich. "Wanna sit over here with me?"

Zelda smiled at him while Link glowered.

"There isn't enough space." He said, looking away.

Zelda suppressed the urge to stick her tongue out at him and simply sat on the other side, next to Shad who flashed a victorious grin.

"Maybe next time then." Pipit frowned at Link, who shrugged indifferently.

"So, how's everyone's studies been going?" Shad asked, deciding it would be best to ease the tension with some conversation.

"Good." Zelda said.

"Eh." Pipit didn't look too interested in the topic at hand.

"Terrible." Link muttered, stabbing his fork into his salad.

"C'mon Link, Ancient Hylian isn't that bad."

"I have to put in a hell of a lot more effort than my other classes. It's absolute hell." Link said with a frown.

"I've always liked Ancient Hylian…" Zelda commented quietly, more so to herself since Link always seemed to grimace whenever she spoke.

"Really? Maybe you would be able to tutor him –" Shad suggested, but was quickly cut off by Link who was adamant on making sure that _didn't_ happen.

"No." Link quipped all of a sudden. "I don't need her help."

"C'mon Link, there's no harm in sucking up your pride and getting a little tutoring."

"I know. I'm going back to kendo afterschool. Ashei agreed to help me." Link then took a sip of his drink, eyeing Shad for a reaction.

Shad simply nodded in understanding.

"I see…"

"Ashei?" Pipit looked at him, perplexed. "Who the hell is he?"

" _She_ is just an old friend." Link replied with a shrug.

"Ooh… You sure she's just a friend? Is she _purty_?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes!" Shad answered enthusiastically, surprising everyone.

Shad then noticed the weird stares and his tone slowly deflated.

"I mean… Is she Link?"

Link shrugged again, looking Zelda directly in the eyes as he chose his next words carefully.

"She's the nicest looking girl I know."

Perhaps Shad and Pipit didn't feel the blow at all, but that hit Zelda pretty hard. Her cheeks were flushed and her heartbeat had accelerated. She was embarrassed, and it stung even more seeing his immediate smirk of satisfaction when he realized his words had hurt her, just like he intended. Maybe they were no longer throwing direct insults at each other in front of their friends, but the passive aggressive jibes were just as damaging.

A few minutes passed by and Pipit and Shad continued to talk about school, shifting to other topics such as sports and academic competitions. Link, a naturally quiet soul, didn't put much into the conversation. Neither did Zelda, opting to eat her lunch silently and occasionally look up to give Link a death glare for how he had disrespected her.

"I'm gonna buy another smoothie. Wanna come with?" Pipit asked Shad in the midst of one of their engaging conversations.

"Sure!" Shad nodded happily, standing up. Not even looking down at Zelda, he and Pipit walked away quickly and eagerly.

Zelda sighed heavily, now even more agitated that she had to sit with Link alone. Link himself didn't look too happy.

Both of them were so uncomfortable that they decided to make up some lame excuse to leave the table at the same time.

"I'm gonna buy a smoothie too." Link said, wanting to find his friends.

"I… I was going to grab a snack for later." Zelda murmured, scratching her head awkwardly.

Link said nothing, taking the remains of his lunch to throw them away and signify that he was now finished with lunch, and leave Zelda to her own devices.

As he walked past her she pushed her chair out, unknowingly jutting the legs into the direction Link was watching. Not noticing in time, Link tripped, a plate of his food sliding off of his tray… and right onto Zelda's head.

He caught his balance and turned to glare at Zelda, to chastise her for being so careless. But of course he didn't when he noticed the mess in her hair…

She was frozen with shock for a moment, just a moment, until her entire being was heated with unimaginable rage.

"Zelda…" Her name came out from his lips so softly, almost apologetically, akin to how he had talked to her and treated her the night he took her home in his car.

But she wasn't having it.

It wasn't bad enough for him to humiliate her in front of his friends, even if they didn't realize it, but now he had to humiliate her in front of everyone in the cafeteria…? Not a single soul had missed the sight of food getting dumped on her head. She didn't even think before she turned back and took the paper plate off of her head, using it to smack him in the face.

"Zelda!" He growled, only this time it wasn't lacking in the aggression he had intended on using in the first place.

"You bastard!" She cried, "Why do you always treat me like this!?"

"It was an accident –"

"An accident?" Zelda asked, the sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. "Accident my ass! First you talk about how another girl is prettier than me, and then you had to dump food on me to be satisfied?"

"No!" He snapped, not paying attention to the pool of curious students that were now surrounding them as they argued. If they didn't know any better, one might have thought they were ex-lovers, judging by their banter. "I didn't mean to do that, it's your damn fault for pushing your chair out the way you did."

Zelda huffed, grabbing chunks of food on her head and throwing it at his face, enraging him even more.

"Well then that was your fault, for being an idiot!"

Before he could object or try to explain himself, a larger figure stepped between them.

" **STOP**!" He bellowed, causing them both to cower in fear.

Zelda whimpered when she saw who it was, knowing immediately that she was in big trouble.

Agahnim, one of the school's security officers. He was wide and tall, standing at nearly seven feet. He towered over every person he met. He had quite the loyalty to Mr. Dragmire, and made it his mission to stop any altercation that could lead to violence.

"Young lady," he swayed over to her, narrowing his pitch black eyes at Zelda in disdain. "There are many ways to resolve your issues with someone. Throwing food at someone is not the solution."

"He threw his food on me!" Zelda protested, to which Link wasted no time in interjecting.

"That isn't true, I –"

Agahnim didn't listen, taking note of the food on Zelda's head and glaring at the other male disapprovingly.

"Link… This is so unlike you."

"If you would listen –"

"Okay, answer these two questions, and then I'll hear what you have to say." Agahnim cut him off again as though it were second nature.

"Fine…" Link complied reluctantly.

"Was that your food?" He pointed at the food that was on Link's face.

"Yes." He answered, wanting to continue but knowing Agahnim wouldn't hear any of it.

"And did most of it end up on her head?" He then pointed at Zelda, who gave him the death stare.

He said nothing, simply nodding as he balled his fists up.

"Well then," he took out a notepad and started jotting something down. "I think that's all I need to know."

Zelda and Link both looked at each other, the animosity diminishing as they transitioned to a state of panic. While Agahnim was good at certain aspects of his job such as intimidation and getting students to comply with the rules of the school, one of his largest and most despised flaws was his habit of jumping to conclusions too quickly, which often got students into situations they felt they had no right to be in.

"You both are now required to do twenty hours of community service, cleaning up chu jelly in the dorm rooms."

Zelda and Link both felt their stomachs drop.

"WHAT!?"

He nodded, handing them both slips, and walking away briskly.

Link frowned. He had a suspicion that part of the reason Agahnim was so adamant about punishing every student with community service was because of a lack of volunteers at the dorms. But it was the last thing he needed. This was something was unnecessary, avoidable, and now he had another activity to add to his list of stressful things. And it was all because of…

Her.

He looked at Zelda, who didn't look too happy either.

She felt his cold stare and looked back, pulling food out of her hair. She bit her lip, turning to walk to the bathroom and rinse her hair out.

Link shook his head, deciding it wasn't worth it to stop and yell at her. He read the information on the slip before crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash.

* * *

 **A/N: WOAH THERE. Strich almost dropped a huge bombshell. I wonder what he and Cawlin are hiding? What happened between Groose and Karane? Guess you'll just have to stick around to find out. :)**

 **So this chapter was very important. Yeaaaah. I gagged several times writing Nabooru's scene with Rauru. But hey, I've read worse. That was to show how far Nabooru is willing to go to attain information. *pukes* ANYWAY, Agahnim's 'punishment' for Link and Zelda has a huge part in the development of their relationship with each other. If you're expecting more ZeLink fluff like in chapter 4, then stick around and MAYBE I'll give you guys something. C:**


	8. Chapter 8

**shit slowly starts to get real**

* * *

"Link…" Ganondorf said, surprise and disappointment evident in his voice. "I never thought you'd have to come here, unless it was on your own free will."

Link sighed, looking down to his feet shamefully.

"Yeah, me neither."

"How is your mother?" He inquired.

"She's a bit better. But I hope I can find another job soon."

"Perhaps I could pull some strings and send a steady amount of rupees your way after you've finished your community service." He smiled at the younger male, patting him on the back.

Zelda studied them carefully, curious at their relationship with each other.

"Thank you Mr. Dragmire." He cracked a smile at the Gerudo, appreciative of the offer.

"And you, young lady… Stay out of trouble, okay? A face like that is far too pretty to be scrubbing jelly off the walls." He ruffled Zelda's hair, laughing at her frazzled expression.

"Okay…" She said embarrassedly while Link rolled his eyes.

"I'll be off. There are other students here that are volunteering with you guys. Look to them for help, okay?" Ganondorf walked away, heading out to go to his office.

"Be careful," another voice rang out, "He might try to sleaze into your pants later."

Link and Zelda turned around to see a girl with raven black hair and brown eyes walk over to them.

Link smirked immediately, leaving Zelda's side to talk to his friend.

"Ashei."

"Hey you." She smiled, poking his cheek. "Don't tell me you're here to spend more time with me."

"As if. I didn't even know you'd be here. Why _are_ you here anyway?"

"Some idiot thought he could disrespect me and I wasn't afraid to give him the business."

Link chuckled, intriguing Zelda even more. This was the girl that they had been talking about, his 'friend' that Pipit and Shad teased him about. She had never seen this side of him before, she had never seen how amiable he could be.

Seeing it… sort of made her feel jealous.

Not jealousin a _romantic_ sense, more of her wishing that they could get along better, the way he got along with Ashei. It would be nice, to see the side of him that Shad and Pipit insists is there. The good within him.

"So who are you?" Ashei asked, looking at Zelda.

"I'm Zelda."

Ashei's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE ZELDA!?" She asked, clearly shocked. She immediately smacked Link in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" Link asked, frowning.

"From the way you talked about her I was expecting an eight-legged monster!"

"You… talk about me?" Zelda arched an eyebrow, looking at him.

He blushed, crossing his arms, clearly mortified by the change in topic.

"Your name might have slipped a couple of times." He shrugged, his cheeks turning redder by the second, "Don't worry though. I've only said bad things."

Ashei laughed.

"You're so socially inept that it's actually a little sad." She frowned playfully at Link before turning to look at Zelda, "But don't worry, I'm not the type of person to draw conclusions about someone else based off of what I've heard. Come on, let's go into the room that the others are in. You guys can help us scrub that one first. It'll be more bearable, much more entertaining than having to work on a room by yourself." Ashei gave Zelda a smile, walking off for them to follow.

She walked briskly, leaving Link and Zelda to talk amongst themselves.

"Your girlfriend seems pretty nice." Zelda murmured, "Far too nice to be with someone like you."

"She's not my girlfriend." Link said.

"She seems like your type."

"What is my type then?" Link asked, looking at her from the side.

"Pretty, witty, sarcastic… I don't know. Someone you don't treat like complete trash. You should know it better than me." Zelda said.

He looked away.

"I've never had a girlfriend." He said.

"What? Why not?"

Link didn't respond, prompting her to look at him curiously.

"Link?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He asked suddenly, glaring at her.

"I… I don't."

She looked at him, noticing a tinge of pain in his beautiful blue eyes.

"We shouldn't talk about this here." He muttered bitterly.

"Well where can we talk about this then –"

"We're here!" Ashei sang, smiling at them as she opened the door.

Three students were spread out in different corners, scrubbing away at the walls.

There was a girl with blue hair, the same one that nagged people in the library, and then two boys. One was short and on the chubby side with blue hair, the other one was blonde, lean and tall… As soon as Link saw them, he didn't even think about his actions, stomping over and grabbing them both, slamming them into the wall.

Lana screamed, fearful of the violent action.

"You… You pieces of shit!" Link growled.

"L…Link…"

"I always knew you guys were scum, but to go after Karane like that? You should be fucking slaughtered."

"It… it wasn't our idea… It was Groose!" Strich said, tears peeking out of his eyes as he squirmed under Link's harsh touch.

"Link!" Ashei rushed over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She knew of how Link cared for Karane, he considered her to be a sister, having grown so fond of her being his best friend's first love. And she also knew better than to try and restrain him when he was mad, but she couldn't risk any of them getting into any more trouble.

He relaxed instantly at her touch, looking back at her suppliantly.

"It isn't worth it." She said.

"It is."

"No. You don't need to be in any more trouble. Wait till we're off campus, okay?"

Link sighed, letting go of Strich and Cawlin and shoving them to the side.

They scrambled off, grabbing their brushes.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that." Link said, running his hands through his hair. "I lost it. But is this really their punishment? They beat up someone innocent and this is the price they have to pay? The same one as me and Zelda?"

"I know. It's wrong." Ashei said, grabbing his hand and slowly coaxing him over to a corner of the room where there were more brushes and towels.

Zelda watched them, her head filled with even more questions than before. Ashei gestured her to come over there as well.

"These are the brushes we use to scrub the jelly off the walls. Don't underestimate it either, the stuff is really thick, so you'll also need to wear an apron – or come here in clothes you don't mind getting dirty. You can make the struggle a bit easier by spritzing some water on the walls, but we just ran out of water and these people are bums and don't want to get more."

"I'm all sticky!" Lana whined, "I don't want to go outside and get more water. I'll just scrub extra hard." She said.

Ashei crossed her arms.

"Is it really that hard to just get up and walk?"

"Why don't you get it then?" Lana challenged.

"Because I got it the last three times."

"Okay, so what about those two clowns?" Lana pointed at Cawlin and Strich.

"I'm not the most fit person…" Cawlin shrugged.

"I just don't want to –"

"One of you get us some water before I beat your ass." Link threatened menacingly. Cawlin flinched and Strich immediately stood up and scurried off frightfully to do as he wished.

Link nodded in satisfaction, grabbing a bucket and a brush and finding his own respective spot to scrub.

"What's his deal with them?" Zelda asked Ashei.

"They're the ones that beat Karane up so bad that she had to go to the hospital."

"Ah, I see."

"Since you live with them I'm sure you know all about how Karane was Pipit's first love."

"Yeah…" Zelda said, a bit unenthusiastic at that certain bit of the topic.

"Link cares a lot for Karane. He doesn't like anyone that even looks at his friends the wrong way, y'know?"

The dark haired beauty studied Zelda's face carefully, interpreting her perplexed expression to be one of skepticism.

"Link's rough around the edges. I won't deny that. But he isn't a bad guy, it's quite the opposite actually. He's charming, in his own way."

Zelda looked at her, noticing the way her eyes lit up when she talked about him. She kept hearing all these praises, but still lacked the evidence to back it up. The nicest he had ever been to her was bringing her own – and even then he was still an ass about the whole situation.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. I guess I won't believe it until I see it." Zelda concluded.

»°«

"You could get in HUGE trouble for this." Karane growled, eyes tearing up as she balled her fists angrily. Sitting across from her was Groose, the man she loathed with every fiber of her being.

"There are lots of things I could get in trouble for sweetie, but you need me. You know you do."

"No. _You_ need _me_! Otherwise you wouldn't have to go through all this trouble to make my life a living hell."

"Ah, it's a classic symbiotic relationship then. We both need each other. So you'll do as I say… And I'll refrain from making your life 'a living hell.'"

"Yeah right! You disrespected me in the worst way possible, you broke me and Pipit up, you… you ruined me." The tears started falling out and she couldn't stop them, she was crying, emotions of embarrassment and terror rushing through her body.

"Listen, this isn't the time to be crying Karane." Groose said, leaning forward and wiping her tears away aggressively, before looking around the diner nervously. "Not while we're out here in public…"

"Get your hands off of me!" Karane swiped his large hand away, drawing a bit of attention from people. "Just tell me what the hell you want!"

"I'm being framed…"

"Framed for what?"

"The chu jelly in the dorms, that's what." He hissed, glaring at her angrily. "And I'm determined to figure out who the fuck really did it."

"You mean it really wasn't you? I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Karane muttered, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

"It _wasn't_." Groose enunciated, turning redder and redder by the moment.

"Well what if I don't believe you?"

"Doesn't matter if you believe me or not. You're going to help clear my name."

"Why me? Why not get your little puppets to do it? Just like they did _this_ to me?" She pointed at a healing wound on her arm.

"They're a bit tied up with community service. It doesn't matter though." He threw a communicator at her. "I may not be able to use my phone but we'll still be keeping in touch. You're gonna help me get to the bottom of this shit."

"How?"

"You've been going to the administrative offices often. Find out where they keep the security cameras and get the footage that'll prove my innocence."

"So? What'll happen if I'm successful?"

"As long as you keep your mouth shut, that'll be the end of it between us."

"And if I'm unsuccessful?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, bringing his voice down to a menacing whisper.

"I'll make sure you never see Pipit again."

Her breath hitched in her throat, hands trembling slightly as she looked down at the communicator fearfully.

"Groose… i-if you just need someone to cover your tracks –"

"I knew you'd be particularly sensitive to _that_ topic of conversation." He smirked, getting comfortable in his chair. "Just do as I say Karane, now get out of here before someone we know sees us together."

Karane sighed, standing up and storming out of Telma's diner angrily. She wasn't exactly sure of how Groose intended on separating her and Pipit permanently, but she knew that he was very capable of doing so, considering he did it before.

Scared, unsure of herself, and in need of companionship, she took her phone out and called the one person she wanted most.

Of course, he picked up on the first ring.

"Karane? Everything good?"

"Can… Can I come see you?"

"Of course." He said sympathetically.

Karane was at the door of Pipit's apartment in less than ten minutes after calling him.

He answered the door, ushering her in with a smile on his face.

Shad, who had been lounging around on the couch bolted up once he saw her, striding over to give her a big hug.

"Karane, it's been so long!"

"Yeah, I know." Karane said, sniffling a bit as she wrapped her arms around Shad, returning his kind embrace. She had missed her boys dearly. When she and Pipit had been in their relationship, she didn't only become close to him, she became close to his friends too. Shad was sage like, a combination of wise and intelligent, and he always guided her in the right direction. Link was her protector, making sure that she felt safe whenever she was in his presence. And of course there was Pipit, the guy that she had crushed on all her life, a crush that slowly developed into something so much deeper, much more precious.

She pulled away from her hug, smiling at Shad wistfully.

"I've missed my boys." She said, looking around the apartment. "It seems like you guys have grown up… Last time I hung out with you it was in the basement of your mom's house." She smiled at Pipit, poking his cheek.

"Did you two want to talk… alone?" Shad asked, noticing the way they were staring at each other. He asked it with a hopeful tone to his voice, secretly wishing that if Karane would show up more often, Pipit would stop flirting with Zelda. Although oblivious to them trying to date behind his back, Shad already had suspicions of Pipit trying to put the moves on her.

"I'm sorry Shad," Karane apologized, "But… kind of. I would like to see you again though. You and Link."

"It's no problem!" Shad waved his arms around dismissively, "Take all the time you need. Really."

He then winked at Pipit and went off to their room. Pipit grit his teeth, slightly frustrated at his friend's behavior.

"Um, Pipit?" Karane asked, noticing his peeved expression.

"Oh, right. What did you want to talk about? Is it Groose?" He asked, putting his hand on top of hers.

She cast her gaze downwards, looking toward the communicator he had given her. She closed her eyes, fearing that the tiniest mistake would jeopardize his safety.

"…No." She lied, shaking her head.

"Why do you sound so sad then?"

"I… I want us to fix things."

"Karane…"

"I know you won't take me back as your girlfriend. But I do want us to be friends again. You were my best friend, the most important person in my life. I want that, Pipit. I want it so badly. I want the closeness, the assurance, the security we used to have." She laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Why now?" He asked curiously, "Are you sure it doesn't have to do with Groose?"

"I just want us to be friends before it's too late… before I lose you forever…"

He was left with even more questions than answers, but seeing her so emotional made him realize it wasn't the right time to prod.

She needed him, more than ever.

"You would never lose me." He said reassuringly, pulling her into a hug. He held onto her tightly, fearful that she might actually disappear forever. He was unsure of what she meant by 'losing him forever,' but if she lost him that would mean he would lose her too. And even if he did force the distance between them after they broke up, he wanted her back in his life just as much as she wanted him, even if they were only friends.

It was like they were in their own world, only the two of them together, as though no one else existed. He almost forgot that it wasn't, until the door opened and their other two roommates entered the apartment.

He pulled away quickly, turning to see Zelda and Link standing in the doorway, inquisitive looks plastered on both of their faces. He would have questioned why they were gone and why they came back home together, if he hadn't been caught red-handed himself.

Link turned to look at Zelda, studying her expression. She looked confused, unsure of how to feel at the sight. Her eyes widened in realization once it hit her. This was the face of the girl that had been unconscious on campus. The face of Pipit's first love.

"You must be Zelda." Karane said, a bit of worry in her voice as her eyes glazed over her. She was pretty. _Very_ pretty. Ironically, Zelda was staring at Karane with the same envy, slowly walking over to her.

"And you must be Karane." She said smiling, leaning down to put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I heard about what Groose did to you…"

Karane sighed, nodding slowly.

"I'm fine." She said in what had to be the 'fakest' voice ever.

"It's okay if you aren't." Zelda persisted, "I know Groose and how creepy he can be. If it weren't for his wealth he'd be expelled, or better yet, imprisoned for the things he's done."

"I could only wish for that sort of outcome." Karane said, looking back at Pipit, whose eyes were fixed on the gorgeous blonde before them.

"You two look like you were in the middle of something." Link said, grabbing Zelda by the arm and yanking her over to his room. He turned to give Karane a warm smile before he shut the door.

"She seems nice." Karane commented after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." Pipit said, leaving it at that. He wasn't about to go off on another tangent about how perfect she was. He could tell Karane was distraught at the moment.

"She would be good for you. I just hope she doesn't screw up like I did…" Karane said, smiling at Pipit, even though she knew that what happened between them wasn't her fault, nor his.

"Don't say that Karane. You don't need to put yourself down like that. You were a great girlfriend. I don't regret any of the time we spent together as a couple."

"Are you two official yet?"

"No, but we're getting there. The main issue right now is Shad. He… He feels something for her too."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Karane asked worriedly. "Going after a girl that your friend likes?"

Pipit shrugged.

"She's special to me."

Unbeknownst to them, Shad had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation from inside of their room. His fists clenched when he heard of Pipit's plan to 'woo' Zelda.

»°«

Nabooru strutted down the halls, being extra careful to not get any goop on herself. Her hair was down once again, covering her back which had been fully exposed, as she was wearing her traditional Gerudo garb. She peeked into each room, finding all sorts of students in each room. She was looking for one in particular however, intent on finding a certain blond boy…

Finally, she found the person she was looking for after a few minutes of searching.

"Knock, knock." She purred, sauntering into a room filled with goop. She looked around, seeing a very pretty girl with blue hair and piercing purple eyes. There was also another girl with a more rugged look and muscular figure. She had dark hair. Then, in the corner, was her person of interest along with his chubby friend.

"Nabooru?" The girl with blue hair asked.

She smirked, loving the fact that she was well-known around campus.

"Hi love." She said, eyeing the younger girl up and down ravenously. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lana!" She said, giving Nabooru a compassionate smile.

Nabooru stepped forward, reaching out and pressing her hands against Lana's cheek.

"Aren't you gorgeous? Why would an angel like you get stuck in this musty dorm?"

Lana giggled, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"I actually volunteered…"

"Did you?" Nabooru put her hands on her hips. "I could only wish to be that benevolent."

"Is there anything you need? Are you doing another jelly segment for HUTV?"

"Yes, but that isn't why I'm here. I'm here to talk to Strich."

Strich stiffened at the sound of his name, turning to see Nabooru staring at him.

"Hi Nabooru… Y-You look really pretty today." He stammered nervously.

She gestured him over with her finger.

Strich looked at her skeptically, standing up and walking over to her slowly.

"…Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

She linked her arm around his and guided him outside of the dorms and to one of the tables outside of a café. Once they were seated she took a good look at him. There wasn't much that she found appealing. He was tall, lean, and fidgety. His hair was choppy and one would think that he would be more aggressive since he works for Groose, but in reality he was fearful, unconfident, and stressed. His shorter, stubbier friend was definitely the tougher cookie, but she knew she could get to the bottom of things with Strich.

"Baby," she cooed, "Are you okay?"

"Wh-What?"

"You look like you're about to burst into flames."

"I… I just don't know what you want with me." He confessed, rubbing his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and Ganondorf have something going on. Don't you?"

Nabooru tensed up at the mention of his name, but quickly gained her composure to put on a clueless front.

"Such as…?" She asked, trying to sound genuinely curious.

"An alliance or something." Strich shrugged innocently.

"Oh…" She sighed in relief, "I guess you could say that. He does put a lot of trust into me to help make sure that nothing shady is going on around campus. But I can only be so diligent…" She mused, leaning over to put her hand on his thigh.

Strich jumped at the contact, his already jittery leg becoming even more unstable.

"Uh… Okay…"

"I know you aren't happy with what you do. Groose has you hanging by a thread, doesn't he?"

"I don't know about that." Strich said, looking down. "Groose is one of my best friends."

"By choice? Or by force?" Nabooru prodded.

"Why are you asking me this? Are you trying to get me killed!?" Strich looked up at her fearfully.

Nabooru sighed.

"You know he's the prime suspect for the chu jelly case."

"Then that was all him! I didn't do anything with that."

"Strich." Nabooru took her hand off of his leg and stared at him with a stern expression. She was no longer laughs and giggles, now she was completely serious. "I see good in you. I really do. And Groose isn't good at all. We both know this. Don't play dumb with me. You know that he's bad."

"It doesn't matter. I hurt Karane, and now I can't back out!"

"Why can't you?" Nabooru asked.

"Because…" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened in horror at the prospect of what could happen to him if he slipped up.

"Strich?" Nabooru was worried now, getting up from her seat to sit next to Strich instead of across from him. She put her arm around him and pulled him toward her, stroking his back while he tried to gather himself to speak properly.

"I can't Nabooru!" He babbled frantically, "I can't!"

"Can't what?"

"I can't betray him! I can't tell you his secret!"

"Then help me expose him." She said, holding onto him as if he were a baby. "Help me prove that he's the one who damaged our dorms."

"But he didn't." Strich said, looking up at her, breathing a bit more slowly, evidently soothed by her gentle manner.

"It doesn't matter." She said, narrowing her eyes at the thought of the burly male and all the secrets that had yet to be exposed. "He's done worse…"

Strich looked up at her.

"If I do… Will you protect me?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course darling." She nodded. "Just help me, and I'll help you…"

From a distance a taller figure watched the two students talking. It was Ganondorf standing there with his arms crossed, looking intensely. Nabooru continued to hold onto Strich, looking up to see Ganondorf watching her, nodding in approval. She bit her lip nervously, knowing everything could come crashing down if they made one wrong move.

* * *

 **A/N: Unfortunately for you guys this isn't the story where Zelda and Link are best friends and fall in love within the first five chapters and get a kiss within those chapters. I know that may be frustrating, but it's the truth. We're eight chapters in guys. There's still so much more in store. But I promise you, things will start to pick up in a more favorable direction. You'll just have to wait. Things aren't going to be fixed with a snap of the finger.**


	9. Chapter 9

**the first warning**

* * *

Lana sang to herself happily, looking as adorable as ever in a purple dress that matched her eye color. She was taking a day off from cleaning the dorms and focusing on her studies, eager to have an excuse to return to the library and see what everyone there has been up to. While she was walking toward campus she heard an odd humming sound. Slowly coming to a stop to look around, she couldn't find anyone nearby. Shrugging it off she continued her walk to campus, mulling over what she would study next. She was thinking arithmetic, but also thought it would be important to do an outline for her essay on Farore…

The closer she got to the university, the louder the humming sound became. Increasing her pace, she soon found herself on the verge of sprinting away from the strange noise that was irking her. And then…

" **AAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T CONTAIN IT! I LOVE YOUR HAIR!** " An irritatingly nasally voice erupted from behind, finally causing Lana to lose her composure and scream. She whirred around, looking in every direction to find who had been following her.

"Down here! Down here!" He called out again, and Lana looked down to see a surprisingly short yet old looking man in a weird costume staring up at her adoringly.

"Who the hell are you!?" She asked angrily, upset at how startled she was because of him.

"The name's Tingle, and my lifelong dream is to become a fairy."

"Oh…" She said, suddenly flinching from the pungent smell that radiated from him when he stepped closer towards her. She pinched her nose, waving the air around him like it was contaminated.

"I'm also… Sort of out of commission at the moment, heh…"

"Out of commission?"

"The streets are my home!" He said gleefully, "I'm here all the way from the quiet and boring Lake Hylia to make a name for myself in the big city of Castle Town."

"Basically, you're homeless?" She asked sadly, noting the sparkle in his eyes that didn't even waver at her candid question.

"I suppose there are different ways of looking at it."

"Why were you following me?" She asked softly.

"Because I saw your hair, and I was like 'whoa!' I've never seen blue hair before. Is that your natural hair color? I was buzzing from the excitement! Wow!"

"Yes, it's my natural hair color." She said, blushing lightly at the compliment.

"I bet you have guys lined up all the way to Kakariko trying to date you, huh?"

"No, not exactly."

"Ah, I see." He nodded, thinking to himself before looking at her with a slightly mischievous expression.

"What?" She asked curiously, noticing the sudden change in demeanor.

"If you don't mind me asking… How old are you?"

"What? Why?" She asked, stepping away from him.

"If you go to this school that means you're no longer a minor right?" He asked. He was practically glowing now.

 _What a pervert!_ Lana thought to herself, glaring at him.

"No duh! But why would that matter to you? I just turned twenty a few months ago, you're twice my age!"

"WOW!" He gushed, practically starstruck once more. "You're twenty!? You look SO much younger!"

"How old do I look?"

"Sixteen at least." He said. "Yeah, sixteen sounds about right. Not ridiculously young but not ancient either!"

"Um, okay." She looked back at toward the series of buildings and then at the tiny, beaming man before her. "Look, uh…"

"Tingle!"

"Right. Tingle… As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I need to go back and study for my classes."

"Where?" He asked, looking at the school before he gasped again. "You go here!?"

"Yep." She said.

"No!" He said, shaking his head. "No, no, no!"

"What?" Lana asked, watching as Tingle grabbed at the pointy top of his costume, running around her as he squeezed it stressfully.

"NO! Lady with the cool hair, NO!"

"What?!" Lana was even more confused than before. "What's happening?"

"You can't go to school here, it's too dangerous! It's **OOZING** danger!"

"No it isn't," Lana laughed at him, shaking her head. "It's a perfectly safe school."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, letting go of his head to grab her hand.

"Well, there HAVE been a few incidents. This one girl got hurt and then someone pulled a prank and put a bunch of jelly in the dorms so now we have to clean it up, but…"

"The chus! The chus! The chus!" Tingle cried, hopping off of each foot to do a weird dance as he continued to chant.

Lana sighed, staring at the man like he was crazy, which he was.

"The House of Thieves! The House of Thieves!" He said, pointing toward the buildings.

"Um, Tinkle?" Lana got on one knee to look at him eyelevel.

"Tingle!" He corrected, pouting.

"Right, right, right. Tingle… You're babbling nonsense, and people are starting to stare." She gestured towards the people passing by, giving them both weird stares.

"I'm not saying nonsense, it all makes sense. Perfect sense! Sense, sense, sense! I _sense_ that something bad is going on in that school!"

"Like what?" Lana said.

He moved closer and closer to her until their faces were inches apart. Lana tried not to gag, because as adorable and eccentric as the man was, he had terrible hygiene.

"I saw something one night…" He whispered.

"Hm? What did you see!?" Lana asked curiously.

"Lana darling! Is that you?" Another voice rang out. It was feminine and sultry, and Lana didn't even need to turn around to know that it belonged to Nabooru.

She looked back to see a car with the window rolled down. Nabooru was smiling at her affectionately while Strich sat in the passenger's seat next to her.

"Hi Nabooru…" She said, standing up fully to give her a proper greeting.

"Do you want a ride the rest of the way? I know we're practically at the school but it'll save you a few minutes of walking to wherever you need to go."

"Oh! Um…" She looked back at Tingle, who was now whiter than a piece of paper, trembling at the sight of Nabooru.

"Who is that?" Nabooru asked curiously, noticing the man in the fairy costume.

He grabbed Lana's hand again, pulling her toward him.

"Find me when you need to get to the House of Thieves," he whispered hurriedly.

"Wha-!?" Lana questioned, but right afterwards he let out a bloodcurdling scream and bolted down the sidewalk, turning the corner and continuing to sprint until he was completely out of sight. Lana simply stared after him with her jaw hanging wide open until Nabooru broke her out of her thoughts by honking her horn.

"Are you getting in, or not?" She asked impatiently.

Lana nodded slowly, walking towards the car and entering the backseat.

"Hi Lana!" Strich greeted her with a blush on his face.

"Hmph, whatever." Lana responded coldly, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. While he seemed nicer and a lot more regretful than Cawlin, she was still angry at him after what happened to Karane.

He frowned at the callousness, sighing to himself and turning to look ahead as Nabooru drove.

»°«

Shad glared, stomping toward the football field while he held onto his Physics textbook with an iron grip. He scanned the field, looking for his 'friend' who usually liked to practice around this time. He knew Pipit didn't have any classes until the afternoon today, and he couldn't stop thinking about what Pipit had said a few nights before to Karane. It was eating away at him, the thought of Pipit trying to make a move on Zelda when Shad had told him that he liked her.

 _He wouldn't do that to me… right?_

Shad sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to gain his composure, letting out a deep breath and trying to cool himself down. He didn't want to tip off to Pipit that he knew of his intentions. He wanted to let Pipit think that he was absolutely oblivious about everything. Shad now had to put all of his trust into Zelda, who had enunciated to him that she wanted to 'take things slow.' Which meant, to him at least, that they would be starting a relationship… eventually.

Shad allowed these positive thoughts of a future with his pretty and smart crush to rush through him, giving him a reassuring feeling. When he opened his eyes he caught sight of a pair of brown eyes before he collided into the person and fell back on his rump.

"Ow!" He groaned, sitting up and noticing a heavy deku stick laying across his chest.

"Sorry about that!" The person he bumped into said, grabbing the stick hastily.

"Oof… What is that?" His voice trailed off when he looked up to see that the person he bumped into was the girl he had seen at the library. Ashei.

"My kendo stick." She said smiling and picking it up with ease before offering a hand.

"Ah… Thank you…" He said, blushing when she picked up his glasses, which had fallen off of his face and put them back on for him.

"No problem. What are you doing out here? I never took you for the sporty type."

"I'm not. I'm here to see my friend Pipit."

"Pipit? You're friends with him?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"What? Do you find it hard to believe that he'd ever talk to a nerd like me?" Shad inquired with a playful tone.

Her jaw dropped, disregarding the lighthearted tone and interpreting his words as those of offense.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"No, it's cool. A lot of people that didn't go to high school with us get surprised about it."

"Well the both of you are absolutely _gorgeous_ , no doubt about that." She said, winking at him.

He laughed nervously, not sure of how to respond to such a flattering compliment. He wasn't unused to being flirted with by any means, but now that he had his mind set on impressing one woman he didn't want to lead anyone else on.

"Thank you! Uh…" He thought to himself until he saw Pipit sprinting with a football in his hand. He glowered, looking to Ashei apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I need to go talk to him now. It was nice seeing you again though. You should get with Link so we can see each other more often!" He said, hoping she would catch his subtle hint. She simply nodded at him, smiling bitterly as he ran off.

"Right…" She mumbled to herself.

"Pipit! PIPIT!" Shad screamed, at him agitatedly, causing him to trip and fall, the football flying out of his hands.

A burly Goron ran up to him, offering a hand. Pipit shook his head, rejecting the kind gesture, opting to sit on the floor and glare daggers at Shad for interrupting their practice game.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked.

"Geez, that's not a nice way to greet your so-called 'friend.'" Shad huffed.

Pipit sighed, slowly standing up and doing a few stretches.

"You really caught me off guard. If you want to talk about something, would it kill you to wait a few extra minutes until I'm done out here?"

"Yes." Shad said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "It's important."

"What's this about?"

"Zelda." He replied.

Pipit rolled his eyes, assuming his friend wanted dating advice or something of the sort.

"Okay, what about her?"

"Are you trying to date her?"

Clearly startled by the question, Pipit scoffed, trying to act like he had no interest in her.

"What?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Shad asked furiously.

Pipit rubbed his temple, unable to handle the fierce look in his eyes, opting to look at the grass instead.

"Where is this coming from, Shad?" Pipit asked, feeling more than just a little nervous. He and Zelda barely had anything even close to a 'romantic' relationship, and it would be embarrassing if they didn't even get to start.

"I… I see the way you look at her." Shad lied, not wanting to tip off that he knew for a fact of Pipit's intentions.

"You're the smart one in our trio, right? Because you sound stupid right now." Pipit picked the football up. "If you want Zelda so badly why not consult her about this?"

Shad bit his lip.

"…Fine. But if I see you pulling shady shit, just remember this conversation. Because our friendship will be over."

"Shad…"

Shad turned around, not wanting to hear any bullshit. He hoped that his conversation with Pipit would serve as a wakeup call to him to put a stop to his goals with Zelda. If it didn't, then that would be one less phony person to have to deal with.

»°«

"Princess. You're going to need to get off of that phone if you want to get these hours out of the way and get home early enough so that your boyfriends aren't suspicious." Link said, glaring bitterly at Zelda who was sitting in the one area of the already cramped space that had the least jelly.

"Oh hush will you? I wasn't complaining when you were gabbing off to Ashei. It got so bad that Agahnim had to separate you two, which is why we're here."

"Our conversation had substance." Link countered, crossing his arms.

"You don't even know who I'm texting or what it's about!" Zelda retorted.

Link stood up, dropping his brush and striding over to her, whisking her phone away before she could protest.

"Hey - !" Zelda yelped, popping up to get her phone back.

"Oh, so it's boyfriend number two?" Link said tauntingly, dodging all of Zelda's swipes in her pathetic attempt to retrieve her phone.

"Stop this right now!"

"Oh snap, so Shad knows that you two are trying to hook up?" Link smirked, "And I didn't have to say a thing."

"This is an invasion of privacy!" Zelda protested, opting to chase him around when he refused to give her back her phone.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, trying his best to escape as they ran in circles like little children around the dorm room.

"Trying to get my phone back you jackass! Give it to me!"

"No, I'm not done yet!" He said playfully, almost laughing at their little game of cat and mouse.

That is, until he finally slipped on the goop that had oozed out from the walls and onto the floor, and fell. Zelda tripped over his body, landing right on top of him.

They both groaned in pain, before Zelda propped herself up slowly to stand. She winced, her leg stinging lightly, and she opened her eyes to find her face inches away from Link's. Her eyes widened and she froze momentarily, staring into his eyes, the deepest and most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. They reminded her of Lake Hylia, the one place that brought serenity to her life…

Once Link opened his eyes, he too was captivated, even if only for a moment as well. He already found her conventionally attractive, but being this close to her reminded him of that night he found her in the rain.

She was so…

Beautiful.

 _No!_ His mind screamed at him. _Looks don't matter! Looks don't matter!_

He shook his head, thus 'shaking away' the thoughts that had invaded his mind. No matter how pretty she was on the outside, she irritated him to no end. At the same time Zelda remembered where they were and what they'd been doing, and slowly backed away from Link, finding her phone stuck in the goopy mess.

"Oh my goddesses Link! Look at what you did! My phone is covered in chu jelly!" Zelda scolded him.

"Big fucking woop," Link shrugged it off, his cheeks burning red while he tried to keep his eyes off of the beautiful woman before him. "Just wipe it off."

She glowered at him, checking to make sure her phone was still in good condition. Her gaze trailed off to the spot where Link had tripped.

There was a CD enclosed within a cheap CD case.

"Link…" Zelda murmured curiously, bending down to inspect the item. "You tripped on something."

"You mean the jelly?" He asked sarcastically, scoffing. "Yeah Zelda. I know."

"No." Zelda shook her head, picking the CD up and handing it to him.

"This. Is it yours?"

"Mine? Why would that be mine?"

"It was in the exact spot where you fell."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Link." Zelda frowned at him. "Why are you being so defensive over this? The dorms were emptied months ago. So why would this be here? Just take it."

"It isn't mine."

"Is there something embarrassing on here?"

"It isn't mine."

"Maybe a baby video…"

"It isn't mine."

"Porn?"

"ZELDA!" Link yelled, losing his patience with her completely.

"Geez, okay, okay." Zelda held her hands up in defense. She studied the CD, reading the label that was on the cover. It said SF, and then had a series of random numbers proceeding.

Link's curiosity was now peaked as well, because he walked over to stand beside her and inspect the CD curiously.

"Give it to me." He commanded, not even waiting for a proper answer and taking it from her, just like he did with her phone.

"Link!" Zelda whined, trying to snatch the CD out of his hands. "You said it wasn't yours!"

"So? I'm curious." He turned the CD over, flicking off red and blue splotches of jelly. "I'm going to watch this when I get home."

"What about me? I'm the one who found it."

"Fine. Then we can watch it together when you're done mooching with your boyfriend." Link said obnoxiously.

Zelda balled her fists up in frustration, letting out an exasperated sigh and grabbing her brush as well as a spray bottle with water to spritz the jelly. She scrubbed the wall forcefully, and watched the jelly fall to the ground effortlessly.

"I should get you angry more often," Link commented, "You work pretty damn well when you're upset."

Zelda rolled her eyes, opting not to respond to the comment.

"I wonder whose this is though…" Link said, mulling over the possibilities. "Whoever it is has to be a guy, since we're in the guy's dorm section."

"Gee, I wonder how you deduced that." Zelda commented wryly.

"Shut up." Link frowned at her, thinking once more. "And what does SF stand for? I just don't get –"

"Groose." A third voice interrupted Link's thoughts and conversation with Zelda. Zelda turned curiously to look at the third person that had intruded.

When Link saw him his fists balled up and he gave the person a death glare.

Cawlin stood there, clearly fazed by the cold look in Link's eyes, but tried to act brave enough to speak. His gaze was planted firmly on the CD but he made no move to grab it.

"This is Groose's dorm." He simply said in the calmest voice possible.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was supposed to b longer but I cut it down because I didn't finish writing the scene, and it's been a minute since I've updated this so here you go! I went to look for my last chapters of SOOD and I fricking lost them, plus I have summer homework and colleges to tour so forgive me if I don't update this story because I have others to write for too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**things fall apart**

* * *

There was a momentary awkward silence as the three individuals in the room stared at each other. Zelda looked at Link worriedly, afraid of Cawlin saying something to make him snap and get in even more trouble.

"I'm going to need that CD." Cawlin continued.

"Oh?" Link said challengingly. "Why?"

"It doesn't belong to you." Cawlin's eyes narrowed, irritated with Link's snarkiness.

Zelda slowly put her spray bottle down and stepped carefully over the chu jelly to stand in between the fuming boys. She looked at Cawlin curiously.

"Is there something on it? Something bad?"

"That's none of your business."

Cawlin sighed.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just give me the CD, so we can move on with our lives."

"No, I think I'm going to hold onto it." Link insisted. "Not like your weak ass is gonna do shit."

Cawlin glared, having reached the tail end of his patience with Link. Link was taller and stronger, but what he wasn't counting on was Cawlin's speed. He charged unexpectedly, shoving Zelda out of the way with a surprising amount of force. Before Link could properly react, he swiped the CD out of his hands and turned to bolt straight for the door. That right there was a dead giveaway that whatever footage or content could be seen or heard was _bad_ and possibly incriminating, and Link wasted no time in chasing after the chubby young man. Cawlin knew that if Link got a hold of him he would be done for. Before he could reach for the door handle he strategically made a sharp turn to the right, causing Link to slam into the door and fall back in a daze.

Link recovered quickly, backing away from the door to look for Cawlin. As soon as he was far away enough, Cawlin made another run for the door. He smiled to himself triumphantly as he was just about to make his exit.

"Better luck next ti - "

 **WHOOSH!**

A large glob of chu jelly was hurled at the back of his head, the force so strong it caused him to fall flat on his face. He tried to move up but the hold of the jelly was too strong. He was stuck. Link turned back and looked at Zelda incredulously. Her arm was covered in the viscous substance.

"...Damn, Z." Link grinned at her. "Nice moves."

She blushed.

"Thank you." She walked over to Cawlin and swiped the CD. "Now we know for sure that the content on here is good."

Cawlin protested, though Link and Zelda couldn't understand a word he was saying because his voice was muffled.

"Shtop!" He cried out.

"What do we do now?" Zelda looked at her dark-haired companion.

Before he could answer, curious voices reverberated throughout the dorm hall. They belonged to Lana and Ashei, who were curious as to what was happening in the room. Zelda's jaw dropped.

"An't breathe…. An't breathe!" Cawlin gasped, struggling to sit up from the jelly.

Zelda grabbed her spray bottle and gave him two quick spritzes. He sighed in relief as the jelly slide off the back of his head harmlessly.

The voices grew louder as the other volunteers began to close in on them. Zelda, still lost, looked at Link helplessly.

"Run." He said, not even waiting for a proper response before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"Wha - ? Link! We're going to get in trouble!" She held onto the CD tightly, afraid it might fall with how fast they were running. Zelda wasn't even sure if she could keep up, Link was much taller which made his strides longer, and since he was holding onto her she had no choice but to try her best to match his pace.

"Doesn't matter," he said, keeping his breath steady and focused. "We're in trouble either way."

As they sprinted down the hall, the other volunteers came into view: Lana and Ashei, and along with them was Nabooru. They almost barreled into Ashei. Fortunately for them however, she had lightning fast reflexes and stepped to the side skillfully.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" She called out after them.

"Can't talk!" Link said.

Not long afterwards, Cawlin stumbled out of Groose's dorm, sprinting as fast as his little legs could take him. He was furious and it showed. His face was as red as the chu jelly they had been scraping off of the walls. Lana and Ashei stared after them curiously, but Nabooru, with a sharp mind and watchful eye noticed something the other girls didn't. In Zelda's right hand she had been holding onto a CD. And if Nabooru's suspicions were correct, that CD contained something absolutely no one should see…

Soon, Zelda's legs grew accustomed to the burn. Link noted this silently, letting go of her hand once he was sure she could keep up without his prodding. She was breathless, her heart felt like it was beating at a million miles per minute, and in spite of herself, she started laughing.

"What's so funny!?" He asked as they ran out the campus gates and down the street, not even stopping to look both ways for any incoming cars.

"I… I've never done anything like this before!" She replied, sparing a quick glance at the CD in her hands. Once they made it back to the apartment complex, they slowed down, stopping to catch their breath.

"I figured. You're a total goody-two-shoes aren't you? At least, in everything besides love."

"Ugh. Shut up." Zelda glared. "Of course you'd ruin a moment."

"A moment? What, were we supposed to be having one?"

"I - uh… I don't know…" Zelda shrugged, blushing furiously.

"Well, for what it's worth, you were pretty badass out there. Not bad, princess. Not bad." They both walked towards their apartment room.

"But it doesn't change anything." Link added, unlocking the door and leading them towards his room.

He grabbed his laptop off of his desk while Zelda sat on his bed, and then walked over to sit next to her.

She handed him the CD and they inserted it, waiting patiently for it to play.

"What do you think it is?"

"Who knows? An embarrassing party video, maybe? We're about to find out so just shut up and watch." Link sighed.

Zelda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

The contents of the CD finally appeared on Link's screen. It was a video. He clicked on it, the thumbnail was black and white, and the setting appeared to be the school.

"Wait, this is HU. Why does Groose have this?"

Link started the video, relaxing a bit as they watched the footage.

"Looks like he snagged the security footage."

"So THAT'S what 'SF' stands for…"

"It appears so…"

They watched carefully. There was nothing of interest for the first five or so minutes, but Link didn't dare skip ahead, paying attention to every detail.

The tape focused on the Dinraal Residence Hall. According to the time and date it was past midnight, just before the break preceding winter quarter had finished. Two figures, clad in black from head to toe, walked to the halls with large buckets in their hands. Judging from the shape of their bodies, one appeared to be male while the other was female. The male unlocked the door with a key and they walked inside. The tape then cut to the inside of the halls, where the two masked figures entered a dorm, stayed for a few minutes, then left.

"Oh my goddesses… These are the people behind the chu jelly prank!"

"You think?" Link asked sarcastically.

They continued watching in silence, once the mysterious figures were done, they headed off, presumably to their car, and weren't seen again for the duration of the footage. Before the footage ended, a small man in a fairy costume emerged from the bushes, visibly distraught. They couldn't hear anything since there wasn't any sound, but beneath the bright glare of the street lights, they could see his mouth open and his face contort as he let out a muted scream, dashing out of the camera's view. The video ended.

Zelda and Link stared at the screen wordlessly, processing what they had watched. When Link looked at the time he flinched, clearly startled.

"Shit. We spent three hours watching this."

"Oh my goddesses! I missed my linear algebra class."

"Nerd." He scoffed, placing his laptop on the bed, and standing up to walk to the other side of his room.

"Why do you talk to me like I'm the only one here who cares about their studies?"

"Hey, I only had one class today and I went."

Zelda covered her face.

"Having to scrub all that chu jelly off the walls is stressful enough, missing class is just going to cause more problems that I _do not need._ " She whined.

"Whatever. Just don't blame me for you not having your shit together."

Zelda looked at him, ready to give a snappy retort, but she was cut short when she saw him take his shirt off, his back towards her. She froze, her eyes glazing over his body in admiration. And when he turned back around, it was a reminder that he had an irritatingly handsome face to match. His gaze caught hers and they both found themselves flustered, the sexual tension within the room was almost too much for either of them to bear.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer." He said.

Zelda knew it would be better if she didn't respond, so she grabbed his laptop, trying to quell her shaky hands and moved the cursor to different parts of the footage.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to sit back down next to her. It was then that Zelda noticed how close they were, their shoulders were almost touching and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"Um…" She bit her lip, finding it difficult not to look at him. "I was going back through the footage. Trying to see if we can figure out who these people are."

She went back to the part of the video where the culprits were in the dorms.

"Groose must have been trying to clear his name. That man can't be him, he's too… lean."

Link nodded, leaning in to get a closer look, and unintentionally pressing himself even closer to the blonde next to him.

Zelda exhaled sharply. The only reason she went back to the footage was to distract from the fact that she had been caught ogling over Link's shirtless body. He seemed to be over it though, curious enough as to what was happening.

She forwarded the video a little bit, skipping to the part where the female was standing right beneath the security camera. She paused it, noticing a line along the top of her mask.

"I - uh… I think that line is important." Zelda mumbled.

Link looked at her.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Zelda asked, "It could be…" She looked back at him, trying to focus on his face and _nowhere else_.

He leaned in even closer to look at the laptop screen. Zelda felt like she was going to faint any minute.

"Fuck, you might be right." He said.

"I am?" She asked, blanching when he looked at her again. "I mean… Yeah, I am."

"It isn't a line. It's a very tiny script." Link pointed out, backing away to give Zelda a better view. She looked closely. He was right. They were letters in a language that was foreign to her.

"What language could it be? It isn't Hylian."

"No…" Link murmured, his brow furrowed as realization began to hit.

"What?"

"It's Gerudo." He said.

"What!?" Zelda repeated, this time with shock and urgency.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked, annoyed at her stammering. "What's wrong with you?"

Zelda blushed, not wanting to say anything about his being shirtless.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I took Gerudo in high school."

"Seriously? Why not Ancient Hylian?"

"Does that matter right now?"

"I guess not. But if the two people in this tape are Gerudos, that narrows down the list of suspects quite a bit. The man HAS to be Ganondorf. The Gerudos consist of women at large. They're a matriarchal society."

"Yes, I'm aware. That means the woman must be Nabooru."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Who else could it be, Zelda?"

"I don't know, but this is huge. Nabooru's been covering the jelly scandal and investigating cases nonstop. What does she have to gain from doing something like this?"

"Everyone has their suspicions about her and Ganondorf being involved in some sort of affair. Maybe this is one of the things they've been doing together. Either way, we'll need to get to the bottom of it."

"We?"

"Yes, _we_. There's a mystery that needs solving, and we're going to solve it. I need to keep my eye on you anyways."

They both stood up, thinking deeply about the information they had unearthed.

"Now get out, so I can go take a shower."

Zelda complied with his request, heading to the door. But before she opened it, someone on the other side beat her to the punch.

It was Shad.

He looked at Zelda, then at Link who was standing behind her, shirtless.

»°«

The marbled floors in Groose's estate made a rhythmic clicking sound whenever someone walked atop them. Cawlin was there, pacing back and forth stressfully. He didn't like to show it, but there were many things he was afraid of, and Groose was at the very top of his list. In one of the chairs nearby sat Karane, who was also visibly upset at what transpired. She was upset and shaken, staring fearfully at Cawlin and devastated that she had to be in the same vicinity as him, given what he and Strich did to her.

The footage was gone. And Karane went through _so_ much to obtain it. She was worried about what its captors would do once they watched the content, but even more worried about how Groose would react. She was expecting Cawlin to grab her and start berating her for her terrible indiscretion. But Cawlin looked like he was having some stresses of his own.

The front doors to the manor were opened. Sunlight filtered in from the outside, and Groose stepped in, noticing the nervous demeanors on his visitors.

As soon as Groose walked in, Cawlin stopped pacing, trying to calm himself down. Between him and Strich, he was supposed to be the stoic one of the pair. But Strich had always been weak, and he knew too much to just be let go harmlessly by Groose. Lately however, Strich had been purposefully distancing himself from the group, making up lame excuses to get himself out of meeting up with them.

"I have a restraining order against him, you know." Karane piped up, pointing at Cawlin who simply sneered back.

"If you haven't noticed, the frail forces of the law don't apply to me, and they certainly won't apply to whatever we do or discuss in my house." Groose walked to Karane, who found herself cowering in fear. "Furthermore, you agreed to this. To help me."

Cawlin smirked, walking over.

"Guess you're in a compromising situation. Sucks to suck."

Karane felt her blood boil.

"I did everything you asked me to, Groose."

"And yet you're here shivering like you did something wrong." Groose said in a mocking tone.

"Don't look at me. Look at him." Karane pointed at Cawlin. "He's the one who fucked up and let the CD get stolen."

Groose whirled back to look at Cawlin, enraged.

"You did _what_!?"

"You bitch…" Cawlin growled at Karane, ready to pounce.

"Shut up, fatass." Karane spat.

"Enough!" Groose's voice boomed, shaking the ornate vases that were furnished around the living room. Immediately they both fell silent, fearful looks flashing upon their faces.

"The CD was in your dorm… I went to get it but Link and Zelda found it first."

Groose stopped, thinking for a moment. His face softened up and he even cracked a small smile.

"Groose? Are you mad?" Cawlin prodded carefully.

"That footage contains the truth about what happened to the dorms. It doesn't matter whose hands it ends up in. It can only end in me being off the hook. But _you_ ," he glared at Cawlin, "should have kept a closer eye on it. Link and I are the furthest thing from being friends. He doesn't care what happens to me, and I was counting on that tape to be my saving grace. It isn't just about clearing my name, it's also about figuring out who set me up to take the fall. And without the footage, I can't figure any of that out. So yes… I am mad." Groose growled, approaching him menacingly.

Cawlin gulped, reaching his hand into his pocket.

"Groose, please. I can fix this. I have a solution."

"Do you? Are you going to find them and ask nicely?"

"Please. I'm not Strich." Cawlin pulled a device out of his pocket. It was a cellphone, with flecks of jelly stuck to it.

"How is this going to help us?" Groose swiped the phone out of his hand, turning it over.

"It belongs to that ditzy blonde. She dropped it when they ran off with the CD. I snagged it, figuring it would be useful somehow. We can convince her to do a trade of some sort. And if that doesn't work, we could blackmail her. I read her texts. She's fooling around with two guys at once."

"Hmph. You won't be off the hook until that CD is in my hands, but we'll have to make do with this." Groose said.

Karane squirmed uncomfortably in the chair, worried about the danger Pipit's friend was in. She didn't even want to imagine what Groose might do to her to get the footage back.

»°«

"Can we talk?" Shad asked, ignoring Link who simply smirked knowingly, walking back into his bathroom.

"Of course." Zelda said, walking out of Link's bedroom and into the living room.

"Look Shad, nothing was happening between me and Link -"

"Oh, he's not who I'm worried about." Shad cut her off dismissively.

He caught her by surprise. Zelda had never seen Shad get upset with her, and she certainly hadn't expected him to cut her off so quickly. Of course, she was already anticipating this conversation. Pipit had texted her earlier, warning her of Shad's suspicions. She reached for her phone in her pocket, but her hands came up empty. She didn't think much of it though, deducing it must have been in Link's room.

"Really?"

"Zelda, I just want you to be honest with me. Do you want to date Pipit?"

"No." Zelda replied quickly, trying to keep her breathing steady and not look too suspicious. She missed the mark, that sweet spot in between answering too fast and taking too long to answer. If she answered too quickly - which she did - it would seem like she was hiding something. If she took too long… then Shad would have had his answer regardless of what she said. She tried to soften up, and not let her nerves get the best of her.

"I know he likes you. I overheard him talking to Karane about how you two are 'working on' becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. I asked him about it and he didn't tell me shit. Zelda, I like you a lot. You know this. So please tell me the truth."

"I'm not dating Pipit, or trying to date him." Zelda lied.

"You sure seem to like him a lot…"

"I like both of you. As friends." She said reassuringly. "Shad, I really appreciate you saving me from a compromising situation, but I need my space. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices. And you should respect those choices."

Shad nodded, looking at the ground solemnly.

"You're right. I just don't want to waste my time. What's the point of being so shamelessly into you if you're into someone else?"

She smiled, moving forward to give him an affectionate hug.

"Pipit is a good guy. If he's says he's making his move, he has yet to do it."

Shad smiled, gaining a little bit of his confidence back.

"That's good to hear. Would you like to study with me in my room?"

"I would love to…" Zelda trailed off, thinking to herself momentarily.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to grab my phone. Hold on." Zelda said, walking back to Link's room.

Shad nodded in understanding and went to his room.

Zelda opened the door, walking in briskly as she thought about where her phone could be. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen it since she and Link left the dorms.

She looked on his bed and near his desk, before turning to see Link near his drawer, stark naked.

She screamed.

"AAH!"

To her surprise he remained calm, not berating her for barging into his room so quickly. He didn't even rush to cover himself.

"Wanna scream a bit louder? I don't think everyone in our complex heard you." he taunted before rummaging through his drawers to find some clothes to wear.

"I… You… Naked!"

He slowly put his boxers and pants on, his eyes never leaving her face as he did so. Zelda on the other hand decided to focus on his bed to avoid seeing any 'parts' she shouldn't have seen.

"Why the hell didn't you knock?" He asked, stifling a laugh at her reaction.

"I think the real question is… why aren't you as embarrassed over this as me!?"

"I have no shame in my body. You don't think I noticed you checking me out earlier? Besides, I don't particularly care if you're embarrassed. You deserve it, for being so stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the good girl act with me, princess." He then cleared his throat, and spoke in a mock girly-girl tone. " _If he's says he's making his move, he has yet to do it._ "

"I… You heard that?"

"It's a small apartment." He shrugged, putting his shirt on. "Though I guess I must congratulate you, since you've been putting on quite the show."

It was Zelda's turn to surprise him. Instead of getting overly defensive like he expected her to, she simply scoffed.

"Thanks, I'll be here all night." She said sarcastically.

He arched an eyebrow, walking toward her.

"You're not even going to deny that you're playing both of them?"

"You have your opinion of me. I've decided I don't care for it."

"Just like that?"

"If you were going to say something, you would have by now, right? I'm done trying to please you."

"I don't think you ever tried in the first place. But I must say, you're certainly bolder than you were when you first moved in."

"Yeah, and I'll keep getting bolder." Zelda said, and Link could do nothing but give her a satisfied smile. Cleaning up the dorms had forced the two to spend more time together than they would have liked, but there was something about seeing Zelda come out of her shell that was oddly gratifying to him.

She smiled back, but once they both realized they were staring at each other, Link decided to speak up.

"What do you want, anyways?"

"My phone." She replied, frowning as she remembered. She looked on his bed, beneath his bed, and even flipped his laptop around trying to find it.

"It isn't here…" She mumbled. "Oh my goddess! Where is it?"

"Calm down. I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

"When we were cleaning you took it away from me…"

"Yeah, and then you grabbed it back."

"Did I?" Zelda asked, her mind fuzzy on the details. After everything that had occurred in between - running away from Cawlin, spending hours watching the security tape and then talking to Shad… She wasn't sure of what happened. Nonetheless, she found herself upset with Link. "You shouldn't have taken my phone in the first place!"

"That doesn't mean I'm the reason you lost it!" He fired back. "Don't get mad at me. Let's go back to the school and look for it."

"You'll come with me?"

"I don't have work for another two hours. Why not?"

She sighed gratefully and they both headed out of the apartment complex and back to the campus. It didn't take them long to get back to Groose's hall. When they returned, they ran into Lana, who glared at them angrily.

"What the hell, you two!? You totally ditched us!"

"It's been hours since we left, why are you still here? Don't you have classes to go to?" Link asked.

"I'm dedicated to this school and to cleaning these dorms." Lana said.

"Whatever. We need to find blondie's phone." Link nudged Zelda, who glared at the nickname.

"Blondie?" She whispered angrily.

"So you prefer… princess?"

"You can't call me that! Only Pipit can call me that."

"Is that so?" He whispered to her, before speaking up to Lana. "Have you seen it?"

"After you guys ran off, we cleaned up the rest of that dorm. It was empty, if that's what you're asking." Lana said, lugging her bucket with her to the bathroom.

Zelda looked at Link, panic evident on her face.

"That means that…"

"...Cawlin has it." Link finished her sentence with an aggravated sigh.

»°«

The fountain at Castle Town Mall was absolutely divine. The water was always sparkling, and not too cold, or too warm. To most citizens, these were not details that mattered. As long as they could chuck a coin in and make an empty wish, the fountain will have done its job. For Tingle however, the fountain was a perfect bathing area. Now that dusk was approaching, it was the prime opportunity for him to take his bath.

He hummed to himself, stripping out of the little green suit he wore and jumping into the fountain with the free soap samples he snagged at Hylia's Kiss, the most popular beauty shop in Castle Town. He took a much overdue bath, scrubbing every nook and cranny, momentarily forgetting that he was in public. Not too many people were out, and he didn't have any shame in being in the nude. But the police did…

Once he finished, he stuck his suit into the fountain, scrubbing it with soap then sticking it back on, despite the fact it hadn't dried.

He skipped around, greeting passerbys happily, when two voices caught his attention. He turned around, gasping dramatically at what he saw.

 _The desert lady!_ He thought to himself in horror. And then there was the man beside her…

He scrambled to the nearest trash can and hid behind it, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"... I didn't even know he got a hold of it." Nabooru said.

But Ganondorf wasn't having it.

"And what happens if they show it to the provost?"

Nabooru stopped suddenly, turning to glare at Ganondorf.

"This is YOUR fault. Not mine! I just want to graduate, get my degree, and find a job!"

"You're a part of this, whether you like it or not." They stopped walking, standing only a few feet away from the trashcan Tingle was hiding behind. He trembled.

"I know. But Ganondorf please…"

Tingle peeked to look at them, and saw Nabooru trace her fingers down Ganondorf's arm.

"I'm scared."

"You didn't seem scared a few weeks ago. You knew the risk, and you didn't care for the consequences."

"I didn't care because we were doing well for ourselves. Groose was the perfect suspect. And now, if they watched the footage that is, they'll know."

"It's too late." Ganondorf took hold of Nabooru's hands. "There's no point in thinking like that. This isn't over yet. And the footage 'proves' nothing. We were careful. Very careful. You still have Strich, and he will prove to be a valuable asset to us. So calm down and give him a call, okay?"

Nabooru sighed, moving closer and allowing herself to get caught up in his embrace. He held onto her patiently, closing his eyes for just a moment to relish in the moment. He would have held onto her forever if he could.

"Let's go." He said eventually, pushing her away.

"Where to?"

"Home. Our respective homes, that is. We can't risk running into any students out here."

Nabooru complied with his request and they walked off to the parking lot to head their separate ways.

Once they were out of sight, Tingle sprung up from behind the trashcan, and sprinted in the opposite direction to the school.

"House of thieves… House of thieves…" He panted, "Blue hair… blue hair!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm full of surprises this weekend, aren't I? I was so focused on SOOD, but I didn't forget about this. Everyone's PMs and reviews wouldn't allow me to. Thank you guys for your patience. I know it's been over a year. Time has really flown by. Trying to find the time to write Fanfiction with my course load at school is overwhelming. Please don't be too mad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**the second warning**

* * *

"What finally prompted you to come back?" Ashei asked, circling her sparring partner with a predatory glint in her eyes. Link smiled, twirling his kendo stick in an artful manner. She spared a glance at it, admiring the way it glided in his hand so effortlessly, and the second she was distracted he charged toward her with such speed that he became a blur.

"Woah!" She cried, barely able to counter or defend herself. The force of his strike had been so powerful that he knocked her back onto the ground. She sat up instantly, staring at him in shock. Instead of gloating, he helped her up.

"Class was cancelled. I'm ahead on my homework. I have a few days off of work. And… I have a lot on my mind." He said, reaching an arm out to help her up. She took it and stood up slowly, smiling graciously at him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She swiped his weapon out of his hand and placed both of their sticks on a nearby table. The two had the campus gym to themselves and decided to have a sparring session for old times' sake. Link had been considering quitting kendo altogether, but it was one of the few things that made him happy, and he liked spending time with Ashei. She was a strong, 'take-no-crap' kind of woman. In between watching his best friends fight over a girl he deemed wasn't worth their time and having to scrub the dorm walls _with_ said girl, it was nice to have a distraction. But no matter how much he tried to preoccupy himself… He couldn't stop thinking about the footage he and Zelda had watched a few days ago. And what the implications for it could be.

"You just want to distract me so that I don't rub in the fact that I totally _won_ the last round."

"You did not!"

"Did so."

"We were having a conversation. I was merely continuing it."

"Yeah right." Link smirked at her, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off his brow. He gestured to the weight benches. She followed him and they sat down facing each other.

"What's on your mind?"

Link hesitated.

"Is it so bad that you can't tell little ole me?" She teased, pouting playfully.

"Bad enough I haven't told Shad or Pipit."

"Ah, your hot friends."

"Was that a necessary adjective for you to add?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not." He said stubbornly.

Ashei smiled.

"I can't force you to say anything. But this is weighing on you. Is there anything you can tell me? At all?"

"...I don't know, honestly." Link sighed, rubbing his arm. "I feel like me and Zelda may have gotten ourselves into trouble."

"Trouble?" Ashei leaned forward, finding herself fully invested in what he was saying. "What kind of trouble?"

"The kind that could have consequences?"

"Don't get smart with me. She's a very pretty girl. I'm sure she can get a lot of guys into 'trouble.'"

"You think I don't know that?" Link scoffed, thinking back to Pipit and Shad. "But that isn't what's going on between us. We found something. Something we probably shouldn't have."

"Oh? And what did you find, exactly? Does this have anything to do with you running off together?" She smiled suggestively.

"Okay, clearly telling you about this was a mistake."

"No! Goddesses, can't you take a joke boy!? I'm just saying… you talk about her _a lot_."

"I complain about her a lot." Link corrected. "She's the reason I got fired from my job, and the reason I'm stuck on chu duty. Or as Lana likes to call it: 'chu-ty.'" He cringed at the name.

Ashei laughed.

"I think it's a cute nickname, and very fitting. As for Zelda, she can't take the blame for all of that, and you know it."

"She can take some blame."

"I don't think she should have to."

"Why are you taking her side?" Link asked exasperatedly, "You're supposed to be my friend. You don't even know her."

"And you do?" Ashei challenged, "I'm sorry if I don't want to shit on someone I don't know. But Link, I do know _you_. I know how sweet and kind and amazing you can be. But I also know how cold you can be as well. You shouldn't have lost your temper at work, and if you weren't so mean to the girl all the time, you two would get along better, and you wouldn't always be getting into trouble."

There was a moment of silence, and Link avoided her gaze.

"You know I'm right. And I'm not even finished."

"What more is there to say?"

"Link, I think you're afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid things are going to fall apart. Afraid that you're eventually going to face the music and realize it was your fault."

"I am afraid." Link admitted. "I'm falling behind on tuition payments, and my mom isn't exactly in the best shape."

Ashei stood up, grabbing his arms and pulling him up as well.

"I know. But does it really make you feel good about yourself to make her feel like trash?"

He shook his head.

"It isn't like that. I do appreciate the insight though, Ashei. You've always been… really good at reading me."

"Is that so?"

Link nodded, giving her a genuine smile. It was then that he realized Ashei was still holding onto his arms. She blushed, having a brief moment of hesitation before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

Link was surprised that she would make such a move on him, but not too surprised, given that it WAS Ashei. And that was just a part of who she was. She was… fearless. And there must have been some merit to it, because Link found himself kissing back. They stayed there like that for a moment, her arms on his while he kept his hands to himself.

Finally, she pulled back.

"...Oh." She said, staring into his eyes for some sort of emotion.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" Link half-whispered.

"Long enough."

"Me too." Link chuckled awkwardly.

"It was…"

"Not what you expected?"

Ashei sighed, letting go of him and taking a step back.

"I thought there would be sparks. Like, _magic_ , or something."

"Something passionate like Din's Fire?" Link joked.

"Or sweet, like Nayru's love." She replied softly, looking down embarrassedly. "Link, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"Don't be." He waved her apology off. "I guess we can tell everyone that the possibility of us getting together is slim to none."

"Feel free to start with your friends." She said, walking over to grab her kendo stick.

"My friends?"

"Yeah, like, uh… I don't know. Shad, maybe?" Ashei suggested innocently.

Link narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

" _Shad_ , you say?"

»°«

Lana considered herself a workaholic. She couldn't help it. If she wasn't preoccupied with some sort of activity, whether it be academic or an extracurricular, she would drive herself insane. Most people didn't understand it, not that she particularly cared. They didn't need to understand. She enjoyed working at the library and cleaning up chu jelly. She almost found it therapeutic, a unique way of destressing after her classes. Today she was particularly eager because she would be heading to the library. It had been a while since she was last there, because she had been so focused on chu jelly duty. She hummed to herself while she walked, smiling as she got closer and closer to her destination. But then, out of her peripheral vision, she saw a rustle in the bushes.

"What the…" She turned towards the suspicious plant and walked over to it. Hidden comfortably beneath the twigs and thorns was the homeless fairy man she had seen a few days ago.

"Pretty blue lady!" He said.

"Tinkle?"

"Tin _g_ le! We have to go!"

"Go where? What are you doing on campus?"

"Please, please, please!"

"I can't, can't, can't!" She mocked him, feeling a little guilty at the distraught look on his face. "I'm… I'm sorry Tingle. But I can't leave campus with some homeless man."

"But it's an emergency! And I've been looking for you for days!"

"Is this about the 'House of Thieves'?"

"SHH!" He said dramatically, a bit of saliva flying out of his mouth and onto her face. She cringed and immediately wiped it off.

"Okay… gross!" She said.

"You're in danger… You have to do something!"

"What? What am I supposed to do, Tingle?"

"If you come with me, I'll tell you."

Lana sighed exasperatedly and looked at the library, then back at Tingle. He was an odd fellow, and she had only seen him once. It wasn't wise to run off with an old, creepy man in the middle of the day when she had duties to attend to.

"I'm sorry." She said, and walked off.

Tingle watched her walk away despairingly, and slipped away from the bushes, scampering off campus before the two Gerudos he had a deathly fear of could spot him.

Once Lana made it to the library, she went behind the counter to start filing the paperwork per Chudley's request. However, when she arrived at her station she found someone else doing her work for her. She glared.

"Um, excuse you, but that work is for me."

The figure responded, but never took their hands off of the work they were doing.

"Mr. Chudley asked me to do this."

Lana was about to make a snappy remark when the mysterious figure decided turned around. She was a female Zora with long diamond shaped earrings, delicate facial features and pretty violet eyes that looked just like hers.

Lana was at a loss for words. She was so beautiful…

The other young woman standing before her must have felt the same way. Lana could see the pink blush forming on her light blue cheeks as she looked away.

"You must be Lana."

"I… I'm…" Lana babbled idiotically.

"My name is Ruto." She extended a hand.

Lana shook it, and tried her best to pull herself together before responding.

"Well Ruto, I appreciate your help, but I can take it from here."

"I'm sure you can, but I've been doing this work for a few days now. You've been MIA, doing work at the dorms according to the other assistants, so…"

"So you're my replacement?" Lana asked sadly. "I know I create a busy schedule for myself, but I'm perfectly capable of playing catchup."

"Create? You mean you didn't get in trouble or anything? You _volunteered_?" Ruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Why? Is that weird?"

"I mean, why would you want to clean up the dorms?"

"I like working. It makes me feel productive."

"A girl after my own heart." Ruto grinned, looking back at the stack of papers she had been sifting through. "How about you and I try to knock out as much of this work as we can together? I mean, it's tedious… But I like tedious."

"Fine." Lana said, itching to do less physically-demanding work and get back to something a bit lighter. "Just don't get in my way."

The two of them went to work, sorting through applications, book forms, request letters, and any other sort of documents students and faculty members submitted. They both got a great deal of work done, content with the progress they had made. Lana stole a glance at the Zora next to her. Ruto genuinely enjoyed the work they were doing. It made her feel happy. Lana didn't know many people who had the tenacity for the kind of work she liked to do. It made her feel giddy. After a bit more time passed, they finally finished. Both had lost track of how much time actually passed, and how many more papers they had to sift through. Lana reached for the stack of papers at the same time Ruto did, and their hands brushed against each other's before falling flat on the table.

"Oh. We're done!" Ruto smiled.

Lana bit her lip, feeling a little disappointed.

"Yeah… We're done…"

"Why so glum, sugar plum? That was like, three days worth of work. Now you can go back to scrubbing chu jelly off the walls."

"I guess. It was fun, though. Meeting you. Thanks for helping me. I can be a bit intense to people, so it's nice to meet somebody who can keep up."

"Anytime." Ruto said, taking her bag and walking away. "Anyway, I'm off."

Lana watched her leave, jumping when she felt a vibration in go off in her dress pocket. She pulled her phone out and found a text message from Nabooru.

 _hey pretty lady. wya? you have some chu-ties to attend to. or did you forget?_

"Oh crap…" She murmured to herself, eyes widening as she remembered her prior obligation. She made sure she had all of her belongings before dashing to the Ordona Hall.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nabooru asked, staring at Lana disapprovingly. "It isn't like you to flake on your responsibilities."

"What responsibilities?" Cawlin asked in the background. "It isn't like you got in trouble and are being forced against your will to clean up the dorms."

"Well I have a _heart_ and a _soul_ and I want the dorms to be restored to their former glory, so that everyone can move in again. Is that an issue for you?" Lana retaliated, glaring at Cawlin. She then turned to Nabooru. "Why the hell are you always here, anyways? Are you going to do some work?"

"And risk messing up my hair? I don't think so honey. Besides, I'm not always here. Just sometimes. Right now I'm here on behalf of HUTV. Ganondorf thinks we should do more segments here. Like we might find something…" Nabooru trailed off when she saw a flash of blonde hair whiz by.

Lana followed her gaze when she saw Zelda walking to one of the dorms. Strich walked over to Nabooru, looking at her worriedly.

"Everything okay?" He interrupted, eyes locked on Nabooru who now wore a scowl.

The blue-haired girl studied her carefully, skeptical about her real intentions for being there while they cleaned up the dorms.

"Nabooru, I have a question for you."

"...Hmm?" The Gerudo looked back at her.

"Have you heard of the 'house of thieves'?"

"What? What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know…"

"Is this some sort of racist remark?"

"I - no! Definitely not! I just…" She paused, thinking back to Tingle. She never thought about it before, but ever since meeting the eccentric old man, she's noticed Nabooru's behavior and grown increasingly wary of it. The beautiful senior was always sticking her nose in other people's business. She reported on the 'chu jelly scandal' way too often, and practically everyone and their mama had their suspicions about her and the Dean. She even referred to him on a first name basis instead of Mr. Dragmire, like everyone else. Now that Lana was really thinking, her gut feeling was telling her something was off.

And on top of it all…

Why the hell was Strich following her around like a lost puppy all of a sudden?

"Maybe we should just stick to cleaning the dorms Lana." Strich called out, hoping to deter her.

Lana frowned, turning to look at Strich. His eyes softened at the sight of her, and he stared at her almost dreamily as a shy smile crept upon his face.

"I-I mean, if that works for you…"

"Oh, hush." She snarled, grabbing her bucket and brush and shoving her way past him. She stomped into one of the dorms, finding her dark-haired companion scrubbing silently at the walls. She looked around, seeing Link not too far away with his back turned towards her. She cocked her head curiously.

"Are you and Link not speaking to each other?" She whispered to Ashei, "Or are you just worried about getting into trouble again?"

"Is it any of your business?" Ashei countered sharply, clearly embarrassed about whatever happened between them.

"Geez… I guess not…" Lana mumbled, shaking her spray bottle before spraying water all over the walls.

"That's what I thought."

Lana looked at Ashei, studying her face carefully while she scrubbed the walls meticulously. Ashei noticed her staring and stopped.

"What?"

"Everyone's acting weird. I feel like there's something going on I should know about… And I feel like everyone's _in_ on what's happening, except for me." Lana sighed, looking back outside the hall, where Nabooru and Strich were whispering to each other. "Take those two for example, what do you think is going on between the two?"

"Uh, they fucked. Obviously."

"Huh!?" Lana blushed. "Why would you think that?"

"It's _Nabooru_. She sleeps with everyone, guy or girl, it doesn't matter."

"Really?" She eyed Nabooru who eventually caught her gaze. She winked and blew a kiss at Lana.

"Why? Are you hoping for a turn?" Ashei asked jokingly.

"Wh-What!?" Lana asked, turning away. "No. Gross."

Ashei chuckled, shaking her head.

"I don't think so. Good on her, owning and embracing her sexuality without apology."

"Huh. Not many people see it that way."

"Maybe people should stop being judgmental pricks. So many of the 'men' on this campus who love to slutshame. I say don't complain about someone else's hands being dirty if yours aren't clean."

"...I guess that's fair. A lot of girls don't like her. You seem so different from her, I thought you'd feel the same way."

"Never." Ashei shook her head. "Girl-on-girl hate should be a crime."

"You feel that way?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you hate me?" She asked sadly.

"You? I don't hate you."

"It sure seems like you do."

"I just… I don't get you. And yeah, you get on my nerves sometimes. But I don't hate you at all. If anything, I admire your tenacity."

"Well I think it's cool that you're such a badass fighter." Lana complimented her.

The two girls smiled at each other, finding themselves in much better spirits than before.

"Um, Ashei?"

"Yes?"

"I still think there's something else going on. Something I should know."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I… I don't know!" She said frustratedly. "Not exactly, at least. But I know it's trouble."

 _Trouble…_ Ashei thought, sparing a glance at Link who stood up and walked out of the room.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked.

»°«

"So they have it, for sure?" Nabooru asked Strich.

"Yes. Groose called a meeting. Cawlin said they got the tape."

"They being Link and Zelda?"

"Yes. Cawlin took her phone as payback. He found something on it to blackmail her with."

"Really? What?"

"I don't know… They won't tell me. I haven't been around enough to be completely in the loop."

Nabooru sighed, looking at Lana. Lana was staring right back at her. Nabooru smiled and blew her a kiss.

"I can't get over how pretty she is." Nabooru said. Strich followed her gaze and looked at Lana, who was scrubbing the walls while chatting quietly with Ashei.

"She is." He mumbled.

"I wouldn't mind spending a night with her."

"O-Oh." Strich stammered.

"But I know you like her, so I'll back away for now…"

"I don't!" Strich said, waving his arms frantically.

"Sure you don't." Nabooru smiled slyly before backtracking to their initial conversation. "But we have more pressing matters to tend to. Like that tape. You mentioned a plan."

"Yes. Groose wants us to… He wants us to take her."

"Take her?" Nabooru was fully alert now. "What do you mean 'take' her? Like a kidnapping?"

"He told us to not be too aggressive. He's hoping what they found on her phone will keep her quiet. But… I don't know. I'm worried. She didn't do anything wrong, really. And if Groose did fill the dorms with jelly, he should be punished, right?"

"Because he did something wrong, or because if he faces the consequences of his actions, you'll be free?"

"Both? He's a horrible person. And he's done worse, _way_ worse than this stupid prank, and deserves to be punished for it."

"Worse?"

"Yes…"

"Like what?"

Strich shook his head.

"I can't say."

"Can't or don't want to?"

"Nabooru, please. Can we change the subject?"

Nabooru crossed her arms.

"So Groose wants to kidnap Zelda."

"Maybe not that drastic. He wants to back her into a corner. I guess the ransom would be the CD."

"But that's perfect…" Nabooru mused.

"It is?"

"Yes. She'll give him the CD, and you can take it from them."

"There's no way I'll even get close to it."

"Yes there is. I'm sure of it. Just keep yourself together."

"How? I don't want to be a part of this anymore…"

"Please, Strich." Nabooru rested a caring hand on his shoulder, though she truthfully didn't care for him very much, mainly about herself. "Go there. To Cawlin. To Groose. Act like everything's okay. And do whatever you need to, so that no one else gets hurt."

»°«

Zelda slumped against the wall, running her hands along the side of the cold, metallic exterior of her chu-jelly bucket. It was filled to the brim with blue jelly, and she decided it was time to take a well-deserved break. She rubbed her arms, perking up when she heard footsteps approaching, then saw the door to the dorm she was resting in swing open.

"Slacking off? Why am I not surprised?" Link said, walking in with a bag over his shoulder, along with his tools for cleaning up the dorms.

"Hello to you too…" Zelda lifted her bucket weakly. "And I haven't been slacking off. I actually got a lot of work done."

"So you did." Link surveyed the room. "Nice work."

"...Thank you." Zelda said, not expecting a compliment. He walked over and sat down next to her, taking out a container with deku nut butter and some bread.

"Hungry?" He asked, handing her a paper plate.

"What's on the menu?"

"Deku butter and chu jelly sandwiches?" Link smiled, pointing at the bucket.

"What?! Gross!" Zelda said. "We can't eat that!"

"Why not? It's perfectly edible."

"You want to eat jelly we've scrubbed off of the WALL?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Uh, the walls are dirty?"

"Dirty with chu jelly."

"They've been on there for weeks!"

"Last time I checked, there's no expiration date. Besides, I've always wanted to try it."

"And you've decided to try it _now_? With _me_?" Zelda asked skeptically.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, we aren't friends." Zelda said, looking at Link's face for a response. "...Are we?"

"We most definitely are not." He confirmed, taking out two slices of bread. "But I can't stand being in the same vicinity as Cawlin or Strich without wanting to murder them. And Ashei is… well…" He trailed off, taking a butter knife and slathering it with deku butter.

"What is it?" Zelda prodded.

"Are you going to eat a sandwich, or not?" Link asked.

"If it gets you to say what's on your mind, then yes."

She took a butter knife and they both fell silent for a few minutes, focusing their energy on making sandwiches. Once she was done, Zelda took a bite, pleasantly surprised at the taste.

"Mmm… Not bad." She said, licking her lips to get some of the jelly off. She noticed Link staring at her. "What?"

He looked down immediately.

"Nothing."

"So what's wrong?"

"I kissed Ashei."

"What?"

"She kissed me, actually. But I kissed her back."

"Oh. And did you… like it?"

"I mean, objectively it wasn't a bad kiss. Ashei and I are good friends. I guess we were both curious to see if we could be anything more than that."

"What was the final verdict?"

"No, we can't."

"Oh? Why not?"

"There was nothing. I felt nothing. It was just… her lips moving against my lips."

"That's what a kiss is, isn't it?" Zelda asked sarcastically.

"Okay smartass. You know what I meant."

"So you're deciding you and Ashei can't be together based off of a kiss. No offense Link, but that is absolutely ridiculous."

"Why?"

"A kiss is… a kiss! It's a physical action. It doesn't mean you two will never be together."

"We won't be together any time soon, that's for sure."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Link asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Out of everyone you could talk to about this, why are you talking about it with me?"

Link shrugged.

"I don't have many friends."

"I thought we weren't friends?"

"Exactly."

"But you have Shad and Pipit."

"They'd just make fun of me about it."

"How do you know _I'm_ not going to make fun of you about it?"

"Are you?" He looked at her challengingly.

"...No." She confessed, rolling her eyes.

"So you've never had a girlfriend." Zelda said, bringing up another subject.

"Nope."

"You never told me why."

"Never felt that strongly about anyone, I guess."

"Have you ever tried dating?"

Link shook his head.

"I've had my share of one night stands. And summer flings. Harmless hookups with girls that are willing, and won't take it to heart. But a relationship? It isn't like I've found someone I want to be with. I think dating for the sake of dating is stupid. You should get to know someone and make a connection with them. Not just because you like looking at them."

"Is that why you dislike me so much? Because Pipit and I want to date, and you think we don't know each other well enough?"

"How did my personal issues become about you?"

"I don't know. But you saying that made me think of it. The animosity you have towards me… I can't help feeling like that might have a role to play in it."

"It's how I've always felt, not just when I met you. I don't let people in easily."

"Maybe you should." Zelda shrugged. "I'm sure there are people who would be willing to listen."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Link scoffed. "I don't even know where to begin, or rather, _who_ to begin with."

"I mean… I'm always around."

"When you're not sneaking around with Pipit or leading on Shad?"

"Goddesses, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because being easy is no fun." Link replied, finishing his sandwich and winking at her.

Zelda shook her head, standing up.

"We should get back to work."

"Not too soon, I hope." A third voice called out.

Both of them turned and saw Pipit leaning against the doorway, his eyes locked on Zelda. Link's playful expression dissolved into a bitter one.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." He said, walking off.

Zelda frowned at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Link…" She said, wanting to go after him. However, Pipit stopped her.

"Princess, wait. Let's go out tonight."

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, Shad is still pretty upset."

"I haven't been able to take you out on a proper date. We don't have to go too far. The on campus cafe has nice food. And afterwards we can just walk and talk to each other. What do you say?"

"Actually, I just ate." Zelda said, biting her lip.

"We don't have to go now, we can go for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled at him.

Next door, oblivious to both Zelda and Pipit, Cawlin was listening intently, pulling out his communicator to relay what he just heard to Groose.

»°«

Groose turned the communicator around in his hands, watching Strich pack the materials they would need for their 'mission.' The young man was no more fidgety than he always was. Strich had always been a weakling, but Groose found that to be a quality of someone he wanted by his side. Someone who was too scared to run away from him, someone who would stay loyal because he would be in deep shit if he tried to leave.

 _It's better to be feared than to be loved._

Karane walked over to the boys. They were all in an empty classroom in the English building. It was the one Professor Rauru used, before he was forced to resign. Once they had finished their chu duties, Groose instructed both of them to come immediately so they could put their plan into action.

"How long is this room going to be empty?" Groose asked Karane. She glared at him, but knew it would be wise to answer.

"Long enough for you idiots to come up with your petty schemes. You should be careful though, if we get caught in here you guys can get in trouble."

"You think I don't know that? Strich!" He yelled, purposefully sounding extra angry and being extra loud to make the poor boy jump.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes… Everything is here. Including the phone."

"Hand that to me." Groose said, snatching it out of Strich's hand when he obliged, then scrolling through the messages until he found what he was looking for.

"Everything will go perfectly. As long as none of you screw it up." He growled, glaring at both of them cautiously.

"Hey, Cawlin is the one who let her get away." Karane reminded him.

"True, but it isn't like Strich was there to stop them. Now we're all briefed up on what's going down. We're going to ambush Zelda on her little date with Pipit."

"What?" Karane tensed up.

"Oh? Did I leave that detail out? We'll need to distract her, of course. Or wait for her to go to the bathroom, and snag her away… We're taking her to the boiler room. We'll scare her into getting the CD for us. And then… We set a time and place for her to meet us and do an exchange. And she's off the hook."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, why not? I know that whatever's on the CD doesn't work against me. But without it I can't prove my innocence."

"And what if she doesn't agree to the terms?"

"Oh trust me, she will." Groose said, walking past Karane to look through everything they had.

"Are you guys going to hurt her?"

"Why does it matter to you what we do with her? You telling me you're okay with her macking on your boyfriend?"

"Oh, shut up." Karane snapped angrily. "She's a good girl. She doesn't deserve to get hurt."

"We won't do anything too serious, not like what we did to you. If that's what you're worried about."

"Of course not…" Karane shivered at the thought, and tried to fight back tears. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Groose still had a hold on her, after all these years. It made her want to scream and cry, and she wanted to protect Zelda from getting sucked into Groose's problems.

"Okay, Cawlin is in position. He says they're getting to the cafe. Let's head out. Be sure to separate once you're outside. At least three hundred feet, so we don't turn any heads." Groose walked out briskly.

Strich nodded, slowly picking up the bag and following Groose.

"Why do you follow him so blindly?" Karane asked before Strich stepped out.

"Wh-What?"

"Why do you follow him? What are you getting out of that friendship?"

Strich bit his lip.

"You know what he did to me, and you know that it's wrong. How can you still help him, after everything?"

Strich shook his head sadly.

"I have to."

"You're a coward." Karane said.

"Maybe I am, but you are too."

"My fear is COMPLETELY different from your fear. And YOU are COMPLETELY different from THEM." Karane snapped, tears streaming down her face. "I know you are."

"Karane…" Strich whispered sympathetically, walking towards her to cup her cheek. She didn't flinch away from his touch.

"Could you really forgive me, after everything I did?"

"If you saved me, then yes, I'd consider it."

"I… I might be able to do that, actually…"

»°«

Zelda smiled adoringly at the man sitting across from her. After what felt like an eternity, she was finally on a proper date with Pipit. The first attempts didn't go so well, but she had a good feeling about this one. Being with Pipit was great. She didn't feel worried about anything. Her classes, her after-school obligations, or even Shad. They were sitting at one of the tables outside, talking about anything and everything that was on their mind. It was perfect. She sighed happily while she ate her food.

"You look really happy." Pipit grinned.

"I am. I love being with you."

"I love being with you too." He said, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Everything has just been so stressful!" Zelda exclaimed, laughing joyously. "Being here with you is the most relaxed I've felt. I really appreciate you taking me out for dinner."

"Even though we're still on campus?"

"Even though we're still on campus." She repeated, smiling at him reassuringly.

"So how are you? You and Link seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Do you think so?" Zelda asked, looking down at her thumbs. "He still doesn't like me. But we're being forced to work together in the dorms. So I guess… It makes sense if we're not as aggressive with each other as we were before."

"I don't have to worry about him becoming competition, do I?" He asked, a worried look etched on his face.

Zelda's jaw dropped. She wasn't even sure of what to say.

"Huh!?"

His bottom lip wobbled, then he burst into laughter.

"I was just kidding, princess! Though I probably shouldn't joke about that, should I?"

"Yeah, definitely NOT you jerk." Zelda chastised him playfully, then took a french fry and threw it at him. He caught it with his mouth, throwing his head back to swallow it properly.

"If that was supposed to be an attack, you'll need to try a lot harder - Hey!" He flinched as Zelda chucked two more french fries at him.

She grinned.

"What are you going to do about it?"

He responded not with words, but with actions, throwing some of his own food at her.

"You did not just do that!" Zelda giggled, and soon a mini food fight between the two of them ensued. They continued throwing food at each other until there was nothing left to throw.

"So much for a romantic dinner…" He said, looking at the aftermath.

"I can't believe we let all this good food go to waste." Zelda said, feeling a little bad.

"Hey, you started it."

"You were the one teasing me!"

"What? I'm completely innocent." Pipit said, before getting on his knees to pick up the food. "We should clean it up though."

"You're right." Zelda nodded, slipping out of her chair to help clean up the mess. They both cleaned in silence for a moment, sitting comfortably on the ground while they gathered their food and placed it in the trash bin. Once they were done, they both looked up to find that they were crouched right in front of each other, their faces merely inches apart. He smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Hi there." He whispered.

"Hey…" She said, her eyelids lowering as they both leaned in…

She brushed her lips against his shyly, initiating a gentle kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments before pulling away. He grinned, a blush quickly forming on his face.

"Wow." He said.

"Wow." She repeated, biting her lip.

They both stood up, and he took her hand, entwining it in his.

"Wanna go take that walk?"

"Sure." Zelda nodded, and they began their circle around campus.

As they walked, Zelda looked around nervously, trying to see if any students who were walking by noticed them together.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." She said dismissively.

"Yeah right. You worried Shad will catch us in the act?"

"Well… Aren't you?" Zelda asked.

"After that kiss? I don't think I'm worried about anything."

"It was pretty nice…" Zelda smiled. "But when do you think we should tell Shad? We can't keep sneaking around forever. And confirming his suspicions will only make it worse."

"That's true…" Pipit rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm still trying to work out the kinks, but between the two of us we should be able to come up with an idea."

"Soon, I hope." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder while they made their rounds. They continued to walk and talk for awhile, until Zelda got a good look at the sky… and the setting sun.

"It's getting dark. I need to grab some clothes and hit the showers before it's too late."

"You want to put an end to our date?"

"Of course not, but Link's an asshole and won't let me use his shower. So I have no choice, I guess."

"If you're sure…" He mumbled disapprovingly. Still, he gave her a smile and they headed back to the apartment complex.

Once they got inside, Zelda surveyed the living room curiously.

"Is Shad in his room studying?"

"No clue." Pipit shrugged.

Zelda grabbed her clothes.

"Okay, I'm all set."

"Ready to head back?"

"Yes, but I can go back on my own. You don't need to worry about me."

"It isn't a worry at all. It's getting dark out, I don't want you in any kind of danger."

"The only danger we have to worry about is the guy you share a room with." She pointed to the door to the room Pipit and Shad inhabited.

"Touche, princess." He leaned in and gave her a tiny peck on the lips. "Be safe. Call me if you need me, and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Mhm… Right…" Zelda nodded, frowning once he turned away. She was still missing her phone, and neither she nor Link said anything about it to Cawlin. Partially out of pride, they knew he would rub her misfortunes in her face and use it as leverage to get the CD they stole. Once she had her clothes and hygiene products all packed into her bag, she headed back to campus and for the communal showers.

It was dark, and all she had were the dim street lights to guide her. She looked around, feeling slightly uneasy as she reached for the door handle to let herself inside the building. The moment her fingers lightly grazed against it, her suspicions were confirmed when she felt a pair of scrawny arms wrap around her torso and pull her away.

"AAH!" She yelped, panicking momentarily before breaking out of the hold and turning around. Two masked figures stood before her, one was tall and lanky while the other was chubby and short. They both reached for her again but she swung her leg out and kicked the tall figure in the groin.

"Ouch!" He held onto his lower area painfully.

"Cawlin, Strich! I know it's you!" Zelda growled. "Stop this now, or I'll kick _both_ of your asses!" She got into fighting position, showing them she meant business.

Cawlin growled, not fazed by her threats, but slightly thrown off by her courage. He didn't anticipate that she would put up a fight. He went after her, shoving her to the ground. Zelda didn't waste any time getting back up, giving him a hard slap across his face. Unfortunately for her it didn't do much damage, since his face was masked. Before Zelda could make another move, someone from behind grabbed her arms and forced them back.

"What the fuck!?" She craned her neck to look back, squirming to try and break free, but his grip was too strong.

It was Groose, the infamous guy on campus who was always getting himself into trouble. He didn't even bother wearing a mask or trying to conceal his identity. It was futile.

"It'll be in your best interest to stop fighting, and come with us." He warned, nodding at Cawlin who took off his mask and cut a piece of tape, placing it over Zelda's mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh look… I ended with a cliffhanger, yeah, definitely have never done that before… Anyways, next week is my spring break! Does that mean frequent updating? Only time will tell… But for THIS week, I have exams & midterms that need to be taken, essays that need to be written, and homework that needs to be finished. I'll see you guys soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**things continue to fall apart**

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Zelda lost consciousness. She had fallen asleep, and was slumped over in a chair that she had been tied to with several yards of ribbon. It wasn't particularly difficult to escape, but the gesture was what mattered most. Groose sat in front of her, studying her face as she slept. She was beautiful. He had his eye on her for some time, ever since she started going to school last fall. At the moment, however, he suppressed his emotions towards her to for the sake of clearing his name. Growing impatient of waiting, he decided to wake her up by ripping the tape off of her mouth.

Her eyes jolted open and she let out an angry scream once she realized where she was.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you. And I also recommend making this easy for us."

"Really?" Zelda snarled, "I am going to be SO LOUD and make this SO DIFFICULT for you!" She shrieked, wrestling against the ribbons they had tied around her… only to watch them fall harmlessly around her feet.

"...Seriously!?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah… I know." Strich mumbled, scratching his head awkwardly.

Groose rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you guys at least use some tape?" Zelda pointed to the tape in Cawlin's hand.

"It would have been too difficult to untie you." Cawlin said defensively.

"Thanks for the pointers though," Groose exclaimed sarcastically, "We'll be sure to use them for the next kidnapping."

"Ha-fucking-ha." Zelda replied.

"Damn. You sure are feisty. You must be spending a lot of time with Link." Groose replied.

Zelda blushed, looking away.

"...I know what you want, and I'm not giving it to you."

"I wouldn't speak so fast."

"I said my piece. You'll just have to live with it."

"We have something that belongs to you…"

"My phone? I know. But do you think I'm going to just give the CD back to you? It's a crucial piece of evidence in finding out what happened that night."

"And if you watched it, then you know it _wasn't_ me who did that goddess-damned prank!"

"Then why does it matter who has it?"

"Because it's MY ticket out!" Groose yelled, losing his cool for a moment before running his fingers through his hair and closing his eyes.

"After everything you've done, maybe you SHOULD take the fall for what happened to the dorms! You're a horrible and shitty person!"

Groose grit his teeth.

"What are you saying, then? You're going to hold onto it and never tell a soul?"

"Maybe I will." Zelda replied.

"Zelda, no!" Strich exclaimed.

Both Groose and Zelda looked back at the fidgety boy standing in the back with Cawlin.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I… They…"

"I have one question for you, Zelda." Groose spoke up, giving Strich a cautionary look.

"Well I have zero answers for you, asshole." She gave him her iciest glare.

He ignored her witty response and asked anyways. "Do you have a lock on your phone?"

Zelda was ready to give another snappy remark, up until that question. She stopped to think before her eyes widened and her shoulders slumped.

"Not so confident now, are you?" He grinned maliciously. "We read your texts. _All_ of them. I don't think that nerd will be very happy to know his best friend and crush are going out, will he?"

Zelda remained silent for a moment, trying to choose her next words carefully. She was worried. She couldn't deny that, at all. But at the same time, she was far too prideful to surrender and give in to Groose's demands. It would bruise her ego, and frankly he didn't deserve it.

"What are you going to do? Tell him? He'll never believe you…"

Groose shrugged, gesturing over at Cawlin, who reached in the bag and grabbed her phone. He walked over, sneering at the angry blonde as he handed it over to Groose.

"...He might believe _you_ though." He turned Zelda's phone on, typing and swiping for a moment before holding the screen out close enough so she could see what was on it, but far enough to be prepared to bring it back close to him in case she tried to snatch it out of his hands.

She felt her stomach drop at the contents. Groose had drafted a text message to Shad from her phone, with screenshots of her text messages to Pipit about their 'secret' relationship.

"Our demands are simple. Bring me the damn CD, and I'll give you your phone back with no problems. Reject my offer, and I hit send." Groose hovered his finger over the send button tauntingly, and Zelda repressed the urge to yell out.

 _What's more important to me right now? That CD… or salvaging a potential relationship with Pipit, and friendship with Shad?_ Zelda thought to herself. She wasn't able to make the choice however, because just a few seconds after Groose had asked the question, there was a _click_ from the door at the top of the stairs, and someone quickly descended, making their way to Cawlin and Strich with alarming speed and punching both of them in the face.

"Agh!" Cawlin cried.

Groose dropped her phone, standing up to face the intruder. Zelda took the opportunity to grab it, and delete the message draft Groose had used to threaten her. She then tried to identify whoever came to her rescue, but the lighting in the boiler room was dim, and she could only make out a rapid moving shadow. Once Cawlin and Strich were both fairly dazed, Groose stepped forward, cracking his knuckles and readying himself for a fight. He was knocked back by a sturdy wooden stick, and simply lied there, absorbing the immense wave of pain that had hit him.

"...Pipit?" Zelda asked.

The figure emerged from the shadows, and that familiar shade of icy, blue eyes came into view.

"Close, but no cigar." Link replied, stepping towards her.

"Link…" Zelda was at a loss for words. She didn't expect anyone to come to her rescue, especially not _him_ , but she was certainly grateful for it. They didn't say anything, opting to stare at each other incredulously. She noted an expression in his eyes she had only seen one other time - when he took her home in the pouring rain, the night Pipit stood her up on their date.

Groose grunted, standing to his feet shakily.

"I hate to interrupt, but you're still not getting away without giving me that damn CD."

"You mean _this_ CD?" Link asked, taking out the footage they had taken from his room. "Take it!" He threw it at Groose's face angrily.

Zelda gasped, standing up immediately and kicking the ribbons away from her feet to run over and take it back, but Link grabbed her before she could do so.

"Heh, I didn't think you'd give it back so easily." Groose said, ignoring how confrontational and aggressive Link had been. It didn't matter to him, as long as he got what he wanted in the end.

"Just leave us alone, and go to hell." Link said, taking hold of Zelda's arm and walking off. Zelda put her phone in her pocket as they walked in silence. He took her all the way back to the apartment complex, never letting go of her, but not bothering to speak up either. Once they were inside, Link led her to his room. The moment he closed the door to his room he exhaled sharply, letting out a deep breath that neither he nor Zelda realized he had been holding.

"...Let me guess, this is karma for me going out with Pipit?" Zelda asked, studying the look on his face. She wasn't exactly sure of what he would say, his expression was unreadable and he had been so silent.

"Zelda…"

"Oh. You helped me escape, and now I owe you ten million favors. And the first one is to stop dating your friends?"

Link glared at her.

"What? Am I wrong? I know you probably see this as retribution for what I did…"

"Can you just shut the hell up for one moment!?" He exclaimed, walking over and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Zelda, I'm _sorry_!"

Zelda's eyes widened.

"...What?"

He sighed, looking away for a second, but his eyes found their way back to hers.

"Don't make me say it again."

"I… Okay…"

He cupped her chin, gently lifting her face and moving it around to look for any marks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his usually cold voice was now tender and loaded with concern. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, not really…" She murmured, a light blush beginning to form on her cheeks from his touch. He noticed it and let go of her reluctantly.

"But why are you apologizing to me?" She asked, "It's not like you kidnapped me."

Link ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, sitting down on his bed. Zelda sat down next to him.

"I knew Groose was going to do something to you…" he confessed guiltily. "I overheard him talking to Strich when Pipit came to see you. I tried to look for them after I finished my hours for the day, but I couldn't find them. I couldn't call _you_ for obvious reasons, so I dropped by the complex to talk to Pipit. He said you went to the communal shower."

"Yeah." She said, looking down.

"...You wouldn't have to use that shower if I hadn't banned you from using mine."

"Link… It's not your fault."

"I'm partially responsible."

"You can look at it that way, sure. But you couldn't have known that this would happen. _And_ you got me out of a crappy situation. Thank you."

He nodded.

"No problem. I could hear you screaming from like a mile away. You sure put up a hell of a fight, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Zelda crossed her arms. "There was no way I was going to just hand them the CD. Which makes it a little disappointing that YOU did."

"As if." Link scoffed, standing up to go to his drawer and grab a CD, handing it to Zelda. "This is the real one. I just took a blank and put the same label on it."

"Goddesses," Zelda laughed, "You're a genius!"

Link smirked.

"Damn right I am. But in this case, those guys are just plain idiots. They'll get what's coming to them soon. Once they realize the CD I gave them is a fake, they won't be happy." He sighed worriedly.

"Do you think they'll come after me again?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. But be careful okay? And stay out of trouble."

"Okay dad…" Zelda said jokingly, standing up and deciding it was time for her to take her leave. "I didn't realize you cared so much about my safety."

"I can have my own opinion on you and still be aware of the fact that Groose is dangerous. And, uh… as of now, I guess I'll give you your pass back."

Zelda smiled appreciatively, realizing she never did get to take her shower, since they took her away.

"Actually… Do you mind if I use it tonight? Dumb and dumber got a hold of me before I could take my shower."

Link shrugged, gesturing to his bathroom nonchalantly.

"You know I'm not gonna say no to you tonight."

She smirked triumphantly, walking out to the living room to grab her bag then walking back inside to go shower.

Link laid down on his bed innocently, clearing his throat awkwardly as the water turned on in his bathroom. He listened to Zelda hum to herself merrily while she washed up. He closed his eyes, deciding it would be best to get some sleep. Soon, the shower head turned off and after a few minutes in the bathroom, Zelda slowly emerged. Link popped one eye open, unsure of whether or not she was decent…

She was _not_. Clad in underwear and underwear alone, she rummaged through her bag and looked for a fitting top to wear. Her back was turned toward him, so he didn't _see_ anything in front, but he still felt his cheeks warm up profusely. He turned over quietly to ensure he didn't gaze upon anything he shouldn't have.

Once she was done getting dressed, she headed for the living room, but not before placing a kind hand on Link's shoulder.

"Thank you, Link." She smiled appreciatively at him.

He gently pushed her hand away and covered himself underneath the blankets, trying to hide his painfully obvious blush.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get out already…" He mumbled.

She laughed and obliged, closing the door slowly behind him.

»°«

"You guys are seriously going to pop some popcorn right now? Goddesses, you're so childish." Karane said, shaking her head.

Groose laughed maniacally, turning the CD around in his hands as though it were a valuable treasure. In a way, it was. For him at least. He was itching to have a piece of evidence that proved his innocence. Cawlin was in his kitchen, using his lavish microwave to heat up some tasty snacks. Karane was sitting on the floor of the entertainment room in Groose's mansion, fiddling with her hands nervously. This was the first time Groose would see and scrutinize the footage. And since she's the one who stole it for him, she would be under scrutiny too.

"I made two bags." Cawlin said eagerly, bringing the bags with him into the entertainment room eagerly. "One is regular, the other has the movie theater butter."

"Bring that shit over here!" Groose said, snatching the one with movie theater butter out of Cawlin's hands. They sat with each other, chomping on it and talking to each other excitedly.

Strich grabbed the CD and put it into Groose's laptop. They were going to cast the footage from his laptop onto his flatscreen and watch it as if it were a movie. Karane noticed the solemn expression on Strich's face. She stood up and walked towards him curiously.

"Still sore from getting punched by Link?"

"No…" He mumbled. "I was just thinking about… you…"

"Me?" Karane asked, surprised. Sure, Strich had a heart unlike Cawlin or Groose, but she didn't expect him to care too much for her, given what he knew about Groose and how passive he was towards his actions.

"Yeah. What you said… about me saving you… I didn't get to say much then and I don't want to say much here. But I _am_ working against Groose… A-and maybe you could -"

"You are!?" Karane asked in disbelief.

"Shh!" He whispered, clicking through the files and trying to find the location of the CD footage. Nothing was coming up.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Groose asked, looking over at Karane and Strich suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Strich replied quickly, not wanting to anger Groose.

"Strich…"

"Let's meet up. At the library. And we can talk about it then. Now's probably not the best time. But I really do think I can help you, Karane." He said, and he looked more confident than she had ever seen him before.

She nodded quietly, walking back to sit down. Strich still couldn't pull the footage up, and finally Cawlin got up to see what the delay was.

"Can you do anything right?" He growled, shoving the scrawny boy aside. He typed on the laptop aggressively, clicking over and over on different destination files, but to no avail. Finally, he ejected the CD and inspected it.

Karane walked back to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The CD isn't fucking playing, that's what!" He snapped at her.

"You should watch your tone." Karane snapped back, a hint of warning in her voice.

"Or what? You'll cry?"

Karane balled her fists up, taking the CD out of his hands to look at it.

"Hey!" He cried.

"... This isn't the CD." She said.

"What?" Groose perked up, standing up to see what was happening. He walked over and looked at the CD from over Karane's shoulder. She shuddered at how close he stood to her, and inched herself forward slowly.

"The handwriting is different. The CD is a darker shade of gray. I labelled the front 'SF.' This says 'S.F.' - with two periods."

"They set us up!" Cawlin exclaimed angrily.

"Wow, you're a genius…" Karane muttered, handing the CD to Groose. "I guess you don't have the footage. What are you going to do…?"

Groose grit his teeth, then nodded over at Cawlin. "Pull out your phone."

Cawlin nodded knowingly and took his phone out. When he went through Zelda's phone, he made sure to send himself anything in case she somehow got it back before they could get the CD. Which meant all the screenshots they took were now on his phone. He also got Shad and Pipit's numbers as well. After everything Zelda had said, they were sure she and Link were willing to let Groose take the fall. A second chance was out of the question. From the look in Groose's eyes, he was more than eager to ruin Zelda's love life with the information they had acquired. Cawlin didn't wait for Groose to give him any further instruction, he was already drafting a message on his phone to Shad. He finished, and was ready to press send, when Groose put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't send it just yet…" Groose said. "We should wait a couple of days, don't you think? I don't think it won't be _as_ entertaining if we text him now."

"You're right." Cawlin nodded, smiling deviously.

Karane and Strich exchanged worried glances as they stepped away from the two conniving men.

»°«

"What did you tell her, exactly?" Nabooru whispered calmly. She and Strich were seated at an elusive table in the corner of the library. It was an area not many people knew about, but they found it thanks to the help of their favorite blue-haired librarian. Strich rubbed his arm nervously.

"Are you… are you mad?" He asked nervously, temporarily diverting her attention.

"No. Answer me." She pressed stubbornly. Karane hated her, plain and simple. Nabooru knew it was most likely because she slept with Pipit last year. Though even before then, Karane wasn't a big fan. But the girl harbored some dark secrets. Nabooru would need her on their side if they were going to take Groose down.

"I told her I was working against Groose…"

"With me? Did you tell her I was involved?"

"No, he _didn't._ " A voice whispered.

Nabooru and Strich looked up to see Karane standing before them with her arms crossed. She glared daggers at Nabooru.

"Well… If it isn't the beautiful and illustrious Karane."

"And if it isn't Hyrule University's grade A slut." She replied snarkily.

Nabooru took a deep breath and plastered what had to be the _fakest_ smile on her face. She didn't even try to be subtle about it either, even if she knew what people said about her behind her back, hearing it over and over again got old very quickly for her.

"I understand that you may not like me, but I want to help you Karane. Come here, sit down." She gestured to a third chair resting in between her and Strich.

"Can't. Restraining order prohibits me from being within 300 feet of that dickwad," Karane pointed at Strich, "If we get caught he'll be in even deeper shit than he already is. As for you, I wouldn't want to risk getting an STD."

"Very funny. But STDs aren't airborne sweetheart."

"You would know, wouldn't you? And don't call me sweetheart."

"Okay, that's it, you -"

"Guys, please!" Strich waved his arms back and forth. "Come on, Karane. Just sit down with us."

Karane sighed and walked over to the seat, begrudgingly sandwiching herself between who presumably were her newest allies.

"Fine. What is your guys' plan, exactly? Groose isn't one to be crossed. He's dangerous."

"He's an idiot." Nabooru corrected, "And he doesn't deserve to get off easy for anything he's done. Now, Strich has told me he has security footage of what happened the night the dorms were filled with jelly."

"Yes. He's going to 'clear his name.'"

"Hmm…" Nabooru tapped her long fingernails against the desk nervously. She was trying to maintain a calm composure but the churning feeling in her chest she had when she first saw Zelda run off with the CD was coming back. The usually stoic and suave Gerudo woman was feeling nervous about the entire situation. Suddenly she didn't want to be with Karane or Strich. She wanted to be in Ganondorf's arms, with his hand grazing the small of her back, holding her close…

She sighed.

"Have you seen the footage?" Nabooru asked Karane after a thoughtful silence.

"I mean, yes. I am the one who got a copy of it in the first place."

"What!?"

"Yes."

"And you're telling me this? So carelessly?"

"What? Didn't you say you wanted to 'help me'? I did it to get Groose off my fucking back. But if you want to go back on your word and snitch on me to your boyfriend, then go ahea -"

"No! I mean… Did you… did you see anything else?" Nabooru asked, rubbing her arm nervously.

"No, didn't get a good look of their faces since they were covered. Do you want to use this for HUTV?"

"As if Ganondorf would let me." Nabooru said bitterly.

"I hate to admit it, but he didn't do it Nabooru." Karane murmured sadly, looking at the table. "And it would be amazing if he did, because then I would be free. But he didn't. And now that he has the proof you'll have no choice but to go back on the accusation."

"No, I won't. I asked Strich to bring the CD back to me. Since it's obvious that hasn't happened, now there are two of you, which should make it easier. Bring it back, and the footage will never get out. We'll find a way to pin it on him, and get him expelled from HU."

"...You want to FRAME him?" Karane practically yelled.

"Shhh!" Nabooru and Strich both put panicked hands on her shoulders.

"Are you out of your mind!? You can't!"

"Why not? That stupid boy is so entitled. He grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth. Not to mention he's a bully."

"Goddesses, you're so naive." Karane shook her head sadly.

Nabooru could put up with a lot of her rude comments, but this one in particular struck a nerve. She was NOT about to let someone _younger_ than her call her naive, especially when that someone didn't know even an ounce of the truth regarding the jelly in the dorms.

"Would you like to start that sentence over? Because my patience with you is running low."

"Groose has done worse. Far worse. And he hasn't had to pay the price for any of his actions. Now you've got Strich on your coattail, both of you are telling me you can make all of my problems go away by framing Groose for a crime he didn't commit. How is that going to pan out, when he's gotten away with horrible shit he's _actually_ done?"

"We'll just need to make the evidence look as compelling as possible."

"I can't." Karane stood up, shaking her head.

"Yes, you can!"

"No, you dumb bitch," Karane growled at Nabooru maliciously, "I can't."

"Do you want him to continue to manipulate you for his personal gain?"

"I don't, but I don't want to get hurt anymore! And if this shit blows back up in our faces then I'm going to be the first one he comes after!" Her voice cracked, and she felt her eyes begin to water up.

Nabooru, genuinely concerned, grabbed Karane's hand.

"Karane…" She said softly, moving closer to her. "What happened, darling?"

"He took away the one person I loved the most."

"Pipit." She said, feeling a tinge of regret for the night she spent with him.

"But that isn't the worst part…" She said, as she tried - and failed - to keep herself from crying.

"I'm so sorry Karane…" Strich piped up, his own face turning red from shame, tears of his own streaming down his face.

"What is the worst part?" Nabooru asked patiently.

"I…"

»°«

"Can you hear anything?" Lana whispered to Ashei. The two of them were spying on Nabooru and Strich from behind a bookshelf. Despite their differences, the two young women struck up a friendship with each other - or an alliance at the very least. Lana wasn't sure of what was happening, but Tingle's words struck a chord with her, and now she was determined to find out what was going on. When Nabooru and Strich came to her looking for a private place to sit, she wasted no time in directing them to the most secluded area within the library. With them there, she had the perfect opportunity to listen in on their conversation. Unfortunately for her, they were a lot quieter than she had anticipated. To her surprise, Karane showed up, which made Ashei want to blow their cover to get her away from Strich. Lana managed to hold her back however, since the conversation got a bit louder upon her arrival.

"Not anymore…" Ashei mumbled in annoyance.

What they had gathered thus far was interesting, but not enough to put together anything _too_ cohesive. They had snippets of a conversation, a series of incomplete thoughts. Nabooru wanted Groose framed for the dorm prank. While it was shitty, Lana and Ashei had no qualms with it. There were no other apparent leads, and they were among the _many_ females disgusted by him. Now, however, Karane was crying, Strich looked like he had some tears of his own, and Nabooru was speaking to her in hushed whispers that were absolutely impossible to hear.

"I should go out there." Ashei insisted.

"No! It looks personal…"

"Then we should leave."

"But - "

"Lana!" She scolded. "This isn't any of our business! We should just go."

"Just go? We can't 'just go' when we're on the cusp of solving a mystery!"

"What fucking mystery? Do you really think there's anything for us here?"

"Something's going on. I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. And if you don't want to help me then fine!"

"Lana…" Ashei sighed. The girl was reckless and stubborn. Truth be told, Ashei sort of liked it. When Lana committed to something, she put her all into it. She knew the blue-haired female would need someone to balance her out. It was a role Ashei took with reluctancy.

"Are you leaving? Or are we in this together?"

"We're… in this together…"

"In _what_ together?" A deep, inquisitive voice chimed in. Lana and Ashei turned around, alarmed by the sudden presence. Ashei relaxed a bit when she realized who it was. Lana recognized the man standing before them as one of the students who frequented the library everyday to study. She was slightly less tense when she noted Ashei's demeanor, and the light smile playing along her lips.

"Shad." She said, lacing her hands together.

Lana stared at Ashei curiously, noting the immediate change. It was odd to see the stalwart warrior girl act so… coy.

"Hi Ashei. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"I'm always at the library." He shrugged.

"In this particular area?"

"Heh, I thought I was the only one who knew about it."

"Well," Lana said, quickly growing tired of feeling like a sudden third wheel, "You're not. I found this area a long time ago. Now if you'll excuse us, we have an investigation that needs… investigating."

"Oh. Really?" He asked, his face lighting up. "Maybe I could be of assistance?"

"No." Lana said.

"Yes!" Ashei said at the exact same time eagerly.

 _Ugh._ Lana thought to herself woefully.

In the time they worked in the dorms together, Ashei never struck Lana as the type to get dumbstruck over the presence of a guy. She was always astute and unwavering, even when she was with Link - who was certainly more attractive than this 'Shad' character. Sure, both guys were easy on the eyes but Ashei didn't normally care about that sort of thing. And lately, it seemed like there was a wedge between her and Link. Was this man before them… was he the reason why?

She pushed those thoughts away, the two of them had quickly engaged in a conversation while she was thinking to herself, but it was cut short when Shad's phone went off.

"Hey! That thing is supposed to be on silent at all times when you're in here!" She reprimanded him.

He smiled at her apologetically and politely stepped away from Ashei.

"Can you give me a moment, please?" He pulled his phone out to look at the text he had just received.

"Sure." She said, clearing her throat and looking back to Lana. "...What?" She asked innocently, noting Lana's knowing stare.

"You like him!" She whispered, lowering her tone so only Ashei could hear her.

"What?"

"That's why you're acting all… girly!"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were a tomboy… I mean, when you talked to Link you didn't really _flirt_ with him… Then this nerd shows up and you can't stop batting your eyelashes. What the hell!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was protocol for how I should act. Why are you being so dense?"

"I just… I wanted this to be our thing. And now you've invited him to join our investigation. It doesn't feel special anymore." She admitted guiltily.

"Lana… You told me about this a few days ago, and we've barely learned anything to raise our suspicions. You can't seriously be upset at Shad for offering to help us."

"I'm not interested in being a third wheel."

"Why would you be a third wheel?"

"You're just playing dumb with me now." Lana glared at her.

"I, um…" Shad spoke up gruffly, staring at his phone in disbelief.

"You what?" Ashei asked, stepping forward. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I'm sorry, but something's come up. I need to go." He started walking away briskly.

"Shad, wait!" Ashei called after him, but to no avail. He left as quickly as possible.

»°«

Another week whizzed by and was coming to an end, and Zelda was gracious for it. Groose quickly learned the CD Link had given him was a fake, and wasn't happy about it. Strich wasn't bothered by it, but Cawlin kept giving her death stares whenever the opportunity presented itself. After her encounter with them she had been on edge, worried about what Groose might try to do next. She was confident she could hold her own against Cawlin and Strich if need be, but she wasn't sure about how she would handle Groose if he himself came after her again. If she wasn't hanging out with Pipit or studying with Shad, Link was always nearby keeping a watchful eye. She would have appreciated the friendly gesture, if he had been doing it on his own volition rather than out of guilt for what happened to her a few nights ago.

"You okay?" Link's cold voice broke her away from her thoughts immediately.

"Goddesses, don't scare me like that." Zelda snapped, almost dropping her brush. She looked down to see her hands shaking. She sighed and tried to still them.

"Hmph. I was checking in on you and this is what I get in return?"

"Yeah, because you have a track record of always being _so nice_ to me…" Zelda mumbled she noted Link's sour expression, her tone turned apologetic quickly. "Ugh. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still shaken by what happened. It's been a long week. I'm just grateful that it's coming to an end."

"I get it. Groose is a piece of shit. But he won't do anything if I'm around. I'll make sure of it."

"Are you my personal bodyguard now?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well, I respectfully decline your offer. I'm no damsel in distress."

"Neither was Karane, and Groose still got to her somehow."

"I'm not Karane."

"That doesn't matter. Are you forgetting that you got _kidnapped_ earlier this week?"

"If you can even classify it as a kidnapping! They tied me up with _ribbons,_ Link!"

"I don't care. We know too much for their liking. And there's no way in hell either of us plan on helping that bastard, so who knows what he'll do next?"

"Am I supposed to believe this isn't a thinly veiled attempt for you to spend more time with me?" She raised an eyebrow daringly.

"What!?" Link had to keep his jaw from unhinging. She certainly wasn't as timid as she used to be. And now she was almost as shameless as him. "Definitely NOT. And if that was your shitty attempt at trying to push me away, you'll have to try harder than that."

"Why can't you just respect my wishes?"

"You sure as hell didn't respect mine. And if you really are going out with my friends, then that means I have to look after you."

"No it doesn't. But, since we're on that topic… Does that mean I have your blessing?"

"Of course not." He shook his head stubbornly. "But if you aren't willing to be reasonable then what can I do?"

"At least you know it isn't your decision." Zelda replied, picking up her bucket and heading out of the dorm she had been cleaning.

"Zelda." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"What?" She turned around to face him.

"... Nevermind." He waved her off, "Go ahead. Be stupid. I don't care."

Zelda rolled her eyes. Her phone went off as soon as she was in the hall. She looked down at it. It was Shad.

"Hey Shad. What's up?" She asked.

"I hope you don't have any plans tonight." Shad said, his voice unusually hostile. "Because when you're done cleaning up the dorms, we need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: I really do not like this chapter, nor did I like writing it. I don't even know why. I started off strong and wrote eagerly. I was set to finish and publish it several days ago. Never got around to finishing it within the planned time, though… And I'm not trying to beat myself up here, but I guess I was just expecting to feel more than this? Sorry if this is a depressing note, it in no way reflects my feelings on the overall story. I'm still going strong and I have a lot planned for you guys. I guess this was just one of my 'off' chapters. To all you writers out there: do you ever feel this way too? I don't know what it is! Maybe I feel like it's a filler? Or like the pacing is a little… off? Whatever the case is, things are going to start to pick up. There will be more revelations and maybe some new characters will make an appearance? I hope you guys are ready for it. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon, I'm on spring break!**


	13. Chapter 13

**a primarily 'zelink' chapter**

* * *

Shad wasn't usually one to get angry. He was a mellow individual, and didn't have issues with many people. Even with Pipit and Link, two guys who were completely different from him - they all somehow managed to strike a friendship with each other, and become roommates. Now, Shad's friendship with Pipit was tearing at the seams. They had both fallen for the same girl, and apparently that girl had fallen for Pipit too - and decided Shad didn't need to get the memo. Which, of course, the handsome intellectual disagreed with. He made his feelings clear - even before Pipit and Zelda had formally met. And to have those feelings so blatantly disrespected… It felt like a blow to the chest, with twice the pain since it was from two people he had trusted. One of the things Shad hated most was confrontation, but he was willing to put aside his discomfort to figure out why the hell Zelda and Pipit would lie to him. He called both of them to have a 'talk.' He wanted to see the looks on their faces when he let them know that he knew what they were doing behind his back.

The screenshots had been sent to him from an unknown contact. When he tried to call the number, it went straight to voicemail. The sender, whoever it might have been, must have blocked his number once they were sure Shad saw them. He knew for certain, however, that the texts did belong to Zelda. Her text background and custom font was the same. And the subject matter was too specific for someone else to emulate…

Pipit got home first. He was drenched in sweat from practice, and had a huge grin on his face. Even seeing Shad's cold scowl didn't deter him from looking happy.

"You seem chipper." Shad commented, crossing his arms.

Pipit wiped his face with a towel.

"I had a good practice. So what did you want to talk about? And what's up with that look? Are you practicing your Link impression?" He joked, but soon realized that Shad was actually being quite serious. "...Is something wrong?"

Shad said nothing, looking past him at the door. On cue, Zelda entered, licking chunks of blue jelly from her fingers. Either the two of them walked home together and decided to wait a few minutes before entering to not seem too suspicious, or they left straight from their respective campus activities. He wasn't sure which was which. He didn't know if he could even take their word for anything, at all.

"Oh, hi!" The pretty blonde said, putting her hands down embarrassedly. "I didn't realize there would be a full house. Shad, what did you want to talk about?"

She studied Shad's expression, saw his phone in his hand, and noted quickly that Pipit was with them. She already knew what the conversation would entail, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Shad unlocked his phone, opening up the screenshots he had. He walked over to Pipit and Zelda, handing them his phone wordlessly and walking back to the couch to sit down. As soon as he looked at the contents, Pipit blanched immediately. He looked over at Zelda with a conflicted expression.

"Did you send these to him?" He whispered.

"No, of course not." Zelda said, even though she knew exactly who had sent them. She didn't want to say anything else on the matter, because it would make the situation a lot more complicated.

" _Of course not_." Shad repeated in a monotone voice, his eyes narrowed at both of them. "Why the hell are you two still whispering to each other, or trying to keep things from me? What's the point? I _know_ for a fact that you two are dating!"

"Not officially…" Zelda corrected, putting a hand to her temple. "We knew it was too soon -"

"Just shut up, Zelda." Shad sighed, waving her off.

"Whoa," Pipit stepped forward, glaring at Shad. "Don't talk to her like that."

"You should shut up too!"

"If that's how you feel, why did you bring us here? To talk to us or yell at us!?" Pipit snapped, stepping towards him.

Shad stood up.

"Fine. Tell me why. I just need to know… why?"

"I like her. I like her a lot." Pipit shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"I know. I heard you telling Karane that you liked her. And when I confronted you, you made me feel like an idiot for thinking you would do that to me. And I thought… maybe now that he knows I'm suspicious, he'll back off."

"Shad…" Pipit said, looking at his friend guiltily. "I'm sorry…"

"No, you aren't." He shook his head, "You're sorry you got caught."

He had no response.

"And you." He walked to Zelda, eyes murky with pain, "You know how I felt… Exactly how I felt. From the beginning."

"I did." Zelda rubbed her arm lamely.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't want to reject you outright… And I knew you wouldn't be happy about me dating Pipit…"

"You want to date Pipit? Fine! Go ahead! I don't give a flying fuck anymore! But I gave you a chance to be honest with me. You told me _to my face_ you two weren't trying to do anything! You told me you guys were just friends!"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" Zelda said defensively. "I don't feel that way about you Shad. I never have, and I don't think I ever will! And I'm not going to apologize for that!"

"I don't want you to!" He retorted, "You don't like me, and it is what it is. I don't feel entitled to dating you because of how I feel! But I feel entitled to knowing the truth! Yes, it hurts that you like Pipit instead of me, but it hurts even more that you would lie to me. Pipit, you're one of my best fucking friends. You're supposed to have my fucking back, not stab it! Zelda, I thought you were a sweet girl, who was as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. I guess I was wrong."

"Shad, I can't begin to express how sorry I am." She said, reaching out towards him. "Your friendship means the world to me."

"Heh. I'm sure it did." He replied bitterly. "I'm not fucking stupid, okay? In fact, I'm too smart for my own good. Sure, on my own, I can get a girlfriend. Easily. But standing next to Pipit? Who would want to be with me, when they could be with him? He's good-looking, great at sports, a lot stronger and buffer than I'll ever be…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"On second thought, maybe I am stupid." Shad said, biting his lip. "I never had a chance. And I knew that. But you still should have told me…" He turned heel and stormed off into his room, which unfortunately was the room he shared with Pipit. Zelda and Pipit stared at him hopelessly before turning to each other. Pipit could tell Zelda was devastated by Shad's reaction.

"Princess…" Pipit said, pulling Zelda into a comforting hug. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Does this mean I have to move out?" She asked fearfully.

"Never. I won't let that happen." He said adamantly. "Shad will get over it soon."

"I can't stay here." She said, "I can't live here with you guys, not after this. It's a terrible situation."

"It isn't ideal. But he knows how we feel about each other. We can make it work without you having to go anywhere." He pulled away from their embrace and leaned in to give her a long, comforting kiss. She reveled in his touch.

"I'm going to go talk to him." He whispered.

"You should take a shower while you're at it. You stink." Zelda said jokingly.

He feigned a wounded expression.

"Ouch…" He said jokingly, before walking off.

"Should I come too?" She called out after him.

"No," he said, his tone becoming serious once more, "This conversation should be between me and him."

»°«

Right after he cleaned up the dorms, Link had a late night shift to cover at a bar. He would have called in sick and gone home straight away, but he needed the rupees desperately. Even if it meant working himself to exhaustion and the point of having a mental breakdown, he would do anything to have more rupees, since it helped his financial situation and his mother.

It was past midnight. Darkness shrouded over Castle Town, the streets illuminated by the moon and a few scattered street lights. Once Link was home, he tried his best to be quiet, assuming his roommates would be asleep. He unlocked the door to the apartment and opened it carefully, tiptoeing inside. To his surprise, the lights in the living room were on, and his least favorite cohabitant was wide awake, staring at him blankly.

"Why the hell are you awake?" He asked as he closed the door.

He studied her face carefully. Her cheeks were red but her eyes looked dry. He couldn't read her expression at all.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said flatly. She was sitting upright, wrapped up in her blanket on the couch.

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Why not?"

"Do you care?"

"I don't." He said, "But I just got home from an eight hour shift, and I'm not as tired as I would like to be. So I could use a form of entertainment. Entertain me."

"My life is not a form of entertainment."

"Not for you." He corrected.

"I'm not in the mood, Link." She turned away.

He arched an eyebrow, finding himself genuinely curious as to what happened.

"Okay, you've really got my attention now. What's up?"

"Nothing is 'up.'"

"Can I ask some questions?"

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you just saying no to me because you're upset?"

"...Maybe."

Link rolled his eyes, standing up. He pulled out his car keys and jingled them in front of her.

"Let's go eat."

"...What?" She looked up at him curiously.

"I haven't eaten anything and I'm hungry. And you've got a lot on your mind."

"Why would you care about how I'm feeling?"

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Link snapped back, aggravated with her attitude. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You haven't given me many reasons to trust you, if any at all!" Zelda fired back. "And I know that if I tell you, you're just going to rub it in my face."

"You think you know me so damn well, don't you?"

"I know you're not a nice guy."

"Try me." He crossed his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it here." She glanced at the door to Pipit and Shad's room.

"Come on then." He nodded towards the door.

She sighed in defeat, her tummy letting out a low rumble to let her know that she _was_ indeed hungry. Zelda stood up, stretching her legs which had grown accustomed to her position on the couch. She had stayed there for a few hours, not able to sleep, her mind stuck on Shad, Pipit and their not-so friendly confrontation. It would be nice to get away for a moment, staying in the apartment would feel a bit uncomfortable for her for an indefinite amount of time moving forward. As for the company… it wasn't ideal, but she wasn't necessarily in the position to be picky. Zelda let the blanket fall to her feet, exposing her body which had been covered by a silky and rather _revealing_ nightgown.

"Oh…" Link said lowly, a blush teasing his cheeks. His eyes grazed over her body quickly before he turned away. "You should probably change." He said.

"You're right…" She mumbled, grabbing some clothes and running to Link's room to change. She emerged in a floral, light pink sundress. It was simple and he could tell she put it on hastily, but she still looked ridiculously beautiful, as though she had put more time and effort into her outfit.

He scratched his head, trying to push those thoughts away.

"You ready?"

She nodded, following him out the door and to his car.

"It's been awhile since you've been in here, hasn't it?" He asked, putting his seatbelt on.

Zelda looked around, cracking a half-smile. She remembered that night, how Pipit stood her up and Link took her home in the pouring rain. It was only her second time being in his car, but she found that it was quickly becoming a spot of anguish and heartache for her, and its owner was the one who was able to bring about a strange sense of comfort.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously. "Not many places are open past midnight."

"Malo's." He replied, backing out and speeding off onto the road. He whizzed down Castle Town, passing by all the shops and more popular areas.

"Where?" She looked out the window, studying their surroundings as he drove.

"I'm feeling homesick. So we're going to have some authentic Ordonian food."

"And we can get that at one in the morning?"

"Yes ma'am. Malo's is open 24/7. Perfect place to go when you're shitfaced at midnight, or feel like your heart is in turmoil."

"Oh…" She said, leaning back into her seat and remaining silent for the duration of the drive. After ten minutes, they arrived at their destination.

It was… quaint. It reminded Zelda of Telma's, except there was a large, lit-up sign showcasing the face of what looked like… a baby?

Link opened the door, holding it open for Zelda.

She walked past him, giving him a playful smile.

"What a gentleman." She commented.

"Don't get used to it, princess." He replied.

She rolled her eyes, focusing her attention on the interior with fascination. It had a rustic look to it, so unlike Castle Town's urban aesthetic. The wall was adorned with goat horns and cucco feathers. She was about to continue walking forward when she tripped over something beneath her. Link moved forward swiftly, catching her just before she fell. She looked up at him, their faces in close proximity to each other, before moving away quickly.

"Oh, uh… Thank you."

"No problem…" He said softly, moving away carefully, after making sure she was okay.

" _Ahem!"_ A tiny voice huffed.

Zelda looked down to see a small child standing before her with his arms crossed. He was absolutely adorable, and she quickly recognized that he was the child whose face was plastered outside of the diner. And… all over the inside as well when she gave another look...

"Hello!" She said kindly.

"You should watch your step. You almost tripped over me, miss."

"My bad…" She mumbled.

"It is your bad. Hello Link." He then shifted his attention away from her completely. Zelda flinched at his bluntness, noticing Link's pleased expression.

Link grinned.

"Hi Malo. It is so great to see you again. How's the diner biz?"

"Excellent, as usual. But my mart downtown is still my pride and joy. Have you been back to the village recently?"

"It's been a minute…" He admitted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Malo nodded, stopping before he delved into something a bit more personal.

"Beth, go get them some menus."

A young girl with red hair grabbed a couple of menus and led them to a quaint a booth.

"So Link, is this your girlfriend?" She asked, grabbing some plate settings and placing them on the table.

"No." He said defiantly.

"Oh. My bad. You're very pretty though!" Beth said, smiling at Zelda shyly.

Zelda smiled goodnaturedly.

"Thank you."

"It's probably for the best, anyways. Link is kind of a snotball. And I'm sure Ilia would be jealous too…"

"Hey, Beth, can you get us some waters?"

"Oh, okay, but -"

"Now?" He asked, silently gesturing her to stop pressing the subject.

She sighed and nodded compliantly, walking back to behind the counter to fulfill his request.

"Who is Ilia?" Zelda looked back at Link. Other than Ashei, he hadn't shown any real interest in women. But she knew, from one of their conversations in the dorms, that he had been… intimate before.

"None of your business. We're not here to talk about my life." He glared at her, a silent request to drop the subject matter.

She held her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay." She opened her menu and skimmed through the contents. "...Do I get to ask how you know those people, at least?"

"We all lived in the same village. Ordon."

"I hear it's a very small area."

"Everyone knows everyone. Living in the city is a nice contrast to that."

"I never pegged you for a country boy, but now that I think about it, the rustic life goes well with your grumpy personality."

"I get that a lot." He sighed, his eyes falling on the young girl who joined them again with two glasses of water.

"Here you two go. And…" She pulled out two straws, a pen, and a pad of paper, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"I didn't get a good look at the menu." Zelda looked down quickly, but Link spoke up before she could make a decision.

"We'll have the goat stew with a side of Hylian rice, and a goat burger."

"Two of each?" Beth asked.

"Two of each." He confirmed, slamming his menu shut and grabbing Zelda's, handing it over to her and smiling as she left again.

"What the hell? What if I wanted to get a breakfast plate?"

"Too bad, so sad."

"I don't even like goat!"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know if you like it or not?"

"Why would you order it for me?"

"Because it's an Ordonian delicacy. And I'm the one who brought us here, and I'm paying for the meal, _and_ I'm your ride, so if you -"

"Ugh!" She cut him off, crossing her arms. "I get it. But that shouldn't mean you get to choose the food."

"Wanna argue about it some more?"

"..." She ignored the question, knowing it wouldn't go well. After Shad, she wasn't in the mood for any bickering.

"Are you ready to tell me what's on your mind?" He leaned forward, clasping his hands together. She studied his face. His piercing blue eyes were inquisitive, and yet they held some sort of warmth.

She knew he would find out about it sooner or later, since they all lived together. Why wait? She'd rather have him learn it from her, and get the lecture out of the way.

"Groose sent the screenshots of my texts with Pipit to Shad. He knows everything now. And he isn't happy."

"Really…" Link mused, "I thought he'd be fucking ecstatic."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

She glared at him.

"You're so immature."

"And you're naive."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to say 'I told you so.'"

Link leaned back, with a sparkle in his eye.

"Is that what you're expecting?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay. Well _I told you so_."

"Link!" She scolded him.

He burst out in laughter, and even though Zelda wanted to be angry with him, it was nice to see him smile as opposed to being moody all the time.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I did. And you asked for it."

"Fine. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I already said everything. You knew how I felt, and you knew how things would end if you got caught. Is there anything else I can say, other than to not be an idiot next time?"

Zelda sighed, looking down at her nails and picking at them awkwardly.

"I guess not." She confessed, feeling even worse about herself.

Link reached out and grabbed her hand, causing Zelda's head to jolt back up and stare at him with a startled expression.

"I know you're upset." He said sympathetically. "And being an asshole about it is very tempting. But for now, I'll ease off. I know Pipit and Shad a lot better than you. And if there's anything I've learned about Shad, it's that he can't hold a grudge against anyone. He'll come around, maybe even sooner than you think."

"I don't think so." Zelda shook her head. "I lied to him. It feels like he's never gonna let it go."

"For now. You'll see." He reassured her.

Her lips twitched into a light smile, and she entwined their fingers together to give his hand a thoughtful squeeze.

"You're not the worst, you know?"

"I suppose." He shrugged.

"Wow… Are you _sure_ she isn't your girlfriend?" Beth said, her arms laden with hot food.

Zelda and Link, both startled by her sudden reappearance, snatched their hands away from each other.

"Yes I am." He said.

Zelda bit her lip to keep it from wobbling in embarrassment while Beth skillfully set down the plates before them.

While she hated to admit Link was right, the food smelled _really_ good, and she was more than ready to try some.

"Here you two go. Enjoy!" She winked at them.

"So…" Zelda said awkwardly once she left. "...What should I try first?"

Link gazed at her intently, then pushed the bowl of stew to her.

"Try that first."

"Hmm…" She looked down at the stew. She could see chunks of goat meat swirling around in dark brown liquid. There were some herbs and a bright green garnish on top to make it look appetizing.

"It's best to eat it with rice." He said, wasting no time in digging in to the food.

"Oh… Okay." She took some of the stew and paired it with the rice. The moment it hit her tastebuds she closed her eyes immediately, savoring the flavors and the tenderness of the meat. " _Mmm…_ Holy shit this is amazing!"

Link smiled at her reaction, and the two of them ate in amiable silence. It wasn't until she had all this food in front of her that Zelda realized just how hungry she had been. She was in low spirits when Link came home, and now that they were out, eating her problems away proved to be extremely therapeutic.

"This broth is amazing…" She commented.

"It is." He agreed.

"Is there a secret ingredient?"

"It isn't really a secret…"

"What is it?" Zelda stopped eating and looked at Link curiously.

"...Goat's blood…"

She paused, sitting forward and wiping her face. She finished chewing and looked at Link for the longest time to see if he was joking. But his face was blank.

"Wait, seriously!?"

"It isn't just goat's blood. But that IS the main component, yes."

"And you didn't plan on telling me this?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't have tried it."

"Link!"

"What?" He threw his hands up innocently. "You like it, don't you?"

"Yes, it's delicious, but it would have been nice to know what I was eating…"

She sighed, deciding not to let it get to her. She finished up the stew and sat back, satisfied.

"I hope you aren't too full, we still have to eat these burgers." He said.

She smiled and grabbed hers, turning it over in her hand.

"Those are blood free, if that's what you're worried about."

"And _huge_!" She commented, but still stuffed it into her mouth.

Link chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're such a pig."

Zelda smiled, trying not to laugh with her mouth full, unfortunately she failed. She tried her best to chew and swallow but couldn't stop herself from giggling, even letting out a little snort.

"Now you're just proving my point!" Link said as he laughed with her, doubled over while she tried to compose herself.

Eventually she sat up, cleared her throat and looked back to see Beth and Malo staring at them, slightly annoyed with how loud they were being.

"Sorry!" She called out before taking another bite of her burger.

"Um…" Link tried to keep himself from laughing again. "How is it?"

"It's great." She said, in good spirits but a bit annoyed when Link started snickering at her. "What is it!? Stop laughing at me!"

"I don't know. You look silly trying to eat that thing."

"It IS pretty big."

"That's what she said."

"Link!" She was laughing again, surprised yet amused at how silly he was being. They ate their burgers, both absolutely full afterwards and ready to head home.

Link handed Zelda the keys and she walked to his car while he paid for their meal and had a brief chat with Beth and Malo. He caught up with her quickly, and once they were both in the car she handed him the keys.

He drove off, heading back to the apartment. It was a quarter till 2AM, but neither of them were tired. Zelda looked out the window, then back at Link thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind, princess?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the road. He could feel her stare and didn't want to risk returning it, because a small part of him knew he'd have trouble looking away.

She cringed at the nickname but held her tongue on it.

"I don't know. I just… This was nice."

He smiled.

"It was, wasn't it?"

Zelda sighed, feeling her heart flutter whenever she looked at Link. She quelled the feeling, reminding herself that - according to him - they were _not_ friends, and that she and Pipit were pursuing a relationship with each other. But it was still a nice feeling. She felt like she was seeing the side to Link she heard so much about.

"I don't want it to end…" She admitted. "Things are so damn complicated. This was a nice distraction."

"You have a boyfriend now. It'll be his job to distract you."

She frowned.

"Pipit isn't my boyfriend. We haven't 'defined' our relationship yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shad knows about it now, so you can't really hide it."

"It all came to light tonight. We'll probably talk about it tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

"Ha. You know what I meant."

Link continued to drive, his mood shifting slightly as they neared the complex. Zelda could tell he was a little bitter about the subject matter. She assumed there would be no more words exchanged between the two of them, but he spoke up again eventually.

"...I don't want this night to end either."

She smiled to herself.

"Then… maybe it shouldn't."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…"

Link tapped his fingers against the driving wheel, his eyes lighting up once they were home.

"How about a drinking game?"

»°«

It was long past midnight, and Nabooru was not home like she initially anticipated she would be. She wasn't sure of how it happened, or how she had done it, but she was in bed with her star-crossed lover. Hyrule University's benevolent dean, Ganondorf Dragmire. His arms were wrapped around her naked body and though his eyes were closed, she knew he was awake. The two of them agreed to meet under the pretense of business, but all it took was a couple of glasses of wine and some strongly repressed emotions for both of them to cave into temptation.

"Ganondorf…" She mumbled, nudging him.

He opened his eyes, looking down at her drowsily.

"What?"

"We need to talk…"

"Haven't we done enough tonight?" He asked, shifting underneath her to get a bit more comfortable. "Just go to bed so you can leave in the morning."

She glared at him.

"Seriously?"

He sighed, his eyes softening as he pulled her closer to him.

"We can't do this…"

"We've done it before." She replied, before leaning in to give him a kiss.

He pulled away.

"Nabooru."

"Yes?"

"Don't."

She cupped his cheek, "But I want to. And so do you."

He shook his head, looking around his bedroom as though there were hidden cameras on them.

"Did you speak with Riju?" She asked, knowing it would be best to focus on their other ventures rather than discuss the intimate act they had committed. The act Nabooru would be content on doing with him over and over and over…

"I did." He replied, breaking her train of thought. "The gala will have plenty of donors to appeal to. I think we may have a shot at winning them over."

"You mean we'll have to dance and act fancy with a bunch of aristocrats?" She asked, disheartened at the thought.

"Yes, but it isn't necessarily a bad thing." He said, trying to look at the positive side. "It will be held in Gerudo Valley. So everyone will be on our home turf."

"That's fine and dandy, but what am I going to say, exactly? Negotiating isn't my thing. You know how I conduct my business, and it doesn't involve a lot of talking…"

"Which is why I'll be there." He narrowed his eyes at her and his grip on her body tightened. "The men and women that will be attending are much older and not apt to giving into their bodily instincts. So don't even think about opening your legs."

"Careful, you almost sound jealous." She purred, dragging her fingers across his upper body, admiring the feel of his muscles. "You know, after bedding so many college boys it's nice to get back in bed with a _man…_ " She gave him a kiss on the neck.

"Anyway…" He tried to steer the topic back. "I hope you haven't gotten too attached here. If we pull this off, we'll need to leave Castle Town immediately."

"If? Don't you mean when?" Nabooru corrected him. She stopped playing with his chest and gave him an intense stare.

"Maybe at some point I did… But not anymore."

She sighed shakily.

"Will I be able to graduate with my degree?" She asked worriedly.

Ganondorf took a moment to think about her question. It was a valid concern, and he knew how serious she was about her studies. It was why she was able to get into such a prestigious school. It was also one of the many things about her that he admired.

"Yes. I'll be sure of it. For now, what we need to focus on is securing that money. Millions of rupees are at stake. And as you know… The dorm _incident_ has given us a bad rep already."

"The little volunteer group has already made a considerable amount of progress on cleaning it. They're almost done. Do you think that'll have an impact on our plan?"

"It might." Ganondorf fell silent, his eyes narrowing as he thought carefully through their options. "Link is not what many people think he is. He's guarded, yet simple. Zelda is intuitive, book smart but also knows how to use her analytical skills to her advantage. Lana and Ashei are ambitious, and very loyal. If you can convince them to help you, they'll be valuable assets to our team. Cawlin is trouble, but since we have Strich we don't need to worry about him too much."

"I've observed them far more than you have, and you already know them so well?" Nabooru asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"You've _flirted_ far more than I have. And yes, I'm a very good judge of character." He shrugged, looking down at the beautiful woman nestled in his arms.

"And me? You know me quite well, don't you?"

"Perhaps even better than you know yourself…"

"Is that so?" She smiled, "What do you have to say about me, then?"

"You're selfish and reckless. You don't like to play the rules, because there's a certain thrill in acting naughty. But deep down, you have a heart. You care about everything you do, and everyone around you. It's your virtue and your vice, at the same time."

"And who do I care about most?" She asked, her eyes drifted to his lips.

"...Someone you can't have." He replied, looking away.

"Don't I have him now?"

…

Ganondorf didn't know what to say, but she didn't want him to answer her with words. Instead she leaned in and turned his face towards her, capturing his lips in another kiss. This time he returned it and held onto her body as though she might disappear the moment he let go.

"We should go to sleep…" He whispered the moment she pulled away.

"Goodnight, Ganondorf." She smiled at him lovingly, nuzzling herself into the warmth of his bare chest.

"Goodnight Nabooru…" He murmured as he closed his eyes.

»°«

"A drinking game?" Zelda asked, following Link inside. He grabbed a couple of water bottles out of the refrigerator and then led her into his room. Now that she thought about it, she had been spending a lot of time in there…

"Why not? You're stressed, I'm stressed, let's get drunk."

"You're stressed? About what?"

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissively, closing his door.

He pulled a flask out from beneath the foot of his bed.

"What is that?"

"...Whiskey?" He responded, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well…"

"You've never gotten drunk, have you?"

"No, not really."

"Never had so much as a sip of alcohol?"

"My parents let me take sips of wine from their wine glasses. Does that count?"

"Nope."

"Fine then. I guess I have zero experience with liquor."

"Sounds about right." He nodded, setting the flask between them. They sat cross-legged across from each other on his bed. Zelda looked nervous, not sure of what to expect from this 'game.' She had never been drunk, but one of her biggest fears about getting drunk was saying something she would regret later. Link looked indifferent, but he noticed her unease and leaned back with an amused smirk.

"We don't have to play if you don't want to. You look a little scared…"

"I'm not backing down, so don't get any ideas." Zelda said pointedly.

"Fine, fine. But we had a hefty meal. And I brought some water. So don't worry too much, okay?"

Zelda smiled and nodded, grateful for his reassurance.

"So what are the rules?"

"We'll ask each other questions. We both _have_ to answer each question honestly, and if we don't want to answer, we'll take a sip."

"Before we start, I just have to know, where did you get the alcohol?"

"I'm a bartender."

"What? Really? Where?"

"Why? You wanna get me fired from there too?"

Zelda glared.

"Nevermind. I just… I didn't even know you drank."

"It helps put my mind at ease."

"What's putting your mind at _un_ ease?" Zelda watched him, her eyes filled with wonder. There were so many things she didn't know about Link, but she was eager to learn.

"Save the questions for the game. I'll start." He pushed his flask towards her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She bit her lip, taking it slowly.

"What's your greatest fear?" He asked, after pondering over a question for a minute or so.

"Wow, going straight for the deep questions."

"There's no other way to play."

"Um…" She thought for a moment before answering. "Not living up to my potential, I guess. I was class president at my high school, number two in my graduating class, I went to nationals for the spelling bee three years in a row, and I got a full ride to the best school in Hyrule. I'm proud of everything I've accomplished, but I can't help thinking… What if these are my best years? What if _this_ right now, is the best that I'm going to be?"

Link stared at her for the longest time. Zelda wasn't sure of what he was thinking, but she quickly felt self-conscious. Perhaps her answer had been too much?

"Did I sound stupid?"

"No, no." He shook his head, "I never would have guessed you worried about something like that."

"Why?"

"It seems easy for you. And Shad. School's never been easy for me."

"You go to the top university."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Clearly it does." She said. They smiled at each other kindly, until Zelda broke the eye contact and pushed his flask towards him. "I believe it's my turn to ask you a question…"

"Shoot."

"What was it like, growing up in Ordon?"

"It was nice. We were a close-knit village. But it's a place for simple-minded people. If I stayed, I would have spent the rest of my life being a goat herder. And I want more than that."

Zelda nodded, "Fair enough."

He gave her the flask.

"Okay. How many guys have you had sex with?"

"Excuse me!?"

"I play to win, princess."

" _Is_ there a way to win in this game!?"

"Either I get to see you get wasted, or learn all of your secrets. Is there a way to lose?"

Zelda sighed.

"Well I am NOT answering that question."

She popped open the flask, cringing at the scent of the hard liquor before pressing her pretty pink lips to it and throwing her head back. She took a generous sip, and it took everything in her willpower not to spit it all out.

"Goddesses!" She said after swallowing.

"You okay?" Link chuckled, reaching back for a water bottle and handing it to her.

"That… is so bad…" She gagged.

"It's an acquired taste. But once you acquire it, there's no going back."

"I call bullshit." Zelda drank her water greedily, going through nearly half of it in one chug. "Why… is the aftertaste… still there!?"

"Don't drink it all too fast." Link rolled his eyes.

"You need to drink some now."

"That's not how the game works."

"Fine. Tell me who Ilia is."

Link tensed up, but pointed a finger at her stubbornly.

"That wasn't a questio -"

"WHO'S ILIA!?" She yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down! Are you fucking crazy?" He asked, "You're so dramatic. One sip of alcohol and you think you're going to fucking die." He rolled his eyes, snatching the flask out of her hands and taking a sip. "Happy?"

"Very." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you a virgin?"

"How is this any different than the last question!?"

"You can't answer a question with a question, it's against the rules."

"You never specified that."

"Answer the damn question."

"Why are you so concerned with my sex life?"

"I'm only asking the juicy questions."

"...No."

Link arched an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

"Really?"

"Really." Zelda nodded. "And that's all you need to know on the matter."

"Until the next round." He smirked.

"We'll see." She shifted, changing her position on the bed. She glanced at Link's alarm clock. It was almost four in the morning, but she couldn't even think about going to sleep now. She was actually having fun, and getting to know Link. "What are your career goals?"

"I've gone back and forth on what I want to do. I mean, I know what my long term goal is, but I swapped my majors one too many times last year. I finally decided on linguistics."

"Let me guess. Diplomacy?"

"Smart girl." He smiled, "Yes."

"I can't imagine that. Don't you have to be a likeable person at least?"

"I _am_ likeable."

"You should at least be approachable."

"I would say I'm approachable too."

"Uh huh, sure… But, why diplomacy?"

"You're only limited to one question per round. But I suppose I can let it slide. I think that establishing formidable relationships with the different provinces in Hyrule is important. I could have studied economics, law, education, communications… But I've always liked language. It entails culture and history. It's how we understand each other."

"That's… That's beautiful." Zelda murmured.

"Yeah, yeah. What about you? What do you want to study?" He handed her the flask.

She turned it around in her hands.

"I have no idea…" She confessed with a sigh.

"No idea? At all?"

"Nope…" She looked somber for a moment. "I guess this goes back to my fear of not living up to my full potential. I don't even know what I want to study, what I want to be. My parents are pushing me towards med school. But I'm not interested. I just don't know."

"It's okay not to know."

"Not really."

"It's not like they have to pay for your tuition." He said pointedly. "You don't need to rush into a decision."

"I guess…" Her sad expression turned into a bittersweet one. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I wanted… I wanted to take a gap year."

"A gap year?"

"Yeah. Take some time, find myself. I don't know. Climb to the top of Death Mountain, maybe?"

"You DO know why it's called Death Mountain, right?"

"Shut up." Zelda laughed to herself. "I know it sounds ridiculous. I guess I just… I really liked high school. And making the transition to college hasn't been easy. Especially after getting kicked out of the dorms."

"Well, I believe it's time for you to ask me a question."

"Hmm…" Zelda thought about Malo's. "About that goat stew… Is that one of your favorite foods?"

"Yep." He nodded, "My mom used to make it for me and my little sister before she went ill. Malo can't make it as good as she can, but still, it's incredible no matter who makes it."

She smiled.

"And you? Do you have any childhood food favorites?"

"Crab risotto. It was my ultimate comfort food. My mom made it for me whenever I had a rough week at school."

"Sounds delicious."

"It's _very_ delicious." She confirmed, a nostalgic feeling overwhelming her momentarily.

The two of them continued their game, asking each other questions and taking sips when they didn't feel like answering. Soon, rays of light from the sun began to snake their way through the blinds of Link's curtains. They had lost track of time, and were several hours into their game. After a few more sips, Link's whiskey started to take full effect on Zelda. She was swaying, having trouble staying in place on his bed without falling over. Link wasn't nearly as drunk, but he was certainly getting there.

"You're terrible at holding your liquor." He commented, shaking his head woefully, though there was a playful undertone to his voice.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh - _hic_ \- uh!"

Link took the flask.

"Ask me a question."

"Huh… buh…" Zelda chewed on her bottom lip, rubbing her forehead.

"Any day now…" He said sarcastically.

"Why are you so hot?"

He certainly wasn't expecting _that._

"Pardon?"

"I s-said it!" Zelda jabbed her finger into his rock hard chest. "Answer me!"

"I don't even know how to answer that. Genetics, I guess?"

"Not a good enough answer, but it'll have to suffice."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me."

"Nope, no siree." She denied hotly, "I'm with Pipit. I'm Pipit's girl. And I'm also drunk. Very, very drunk."

"You know what they say: a drunk mouth speaks a sober mind."

"So? It doesn't mean I'm flirting… It just means you're nice to look at… But don't get any ideas."

"I would never."

"Okay, now you have to ask me a question."

He sighed. His head was pounding, and part of him was thinking maybe it would be time to stop. He learned a lot about her that night. About her childhood, former romantic ventures, her passions, her fears... But then he looked at her, studied her face, the way that dress fit her body so well, how beautiful she looked at seven in the morning after a sleepless night, while also being completely wasted…

And he felt… frustrated.

"What the hell do you see in him?" He blurted out.

She stopped swaying on the bed and looked at Link blankly.

"Huh?"

"Pipit. Why do you like him so much?"

"I mean, where do I start? He's nice, funny, charismatic…"

"You don't even _know_ him!" Link said critically.

"Yes I do!" Zelda said defensively, "He's going to be my boyfriend… Of course I know him…"

"What's his major?" Link asked.

"I- well… We never talked about it…"

"What's his favorite color? Or favorite food?"

"I don't know…"

"What are _his_ greatest fears? Can you answer that?"

"N-No!" She admitted, not liking the sudden turn in conversation.

"He doesn't know you either." Link muttered bitterly.

"He knows enough." Zelda replied.

"Ohhh?" Link asked challengingly, "He does?"

"Yes, he does…"

"I bet he's an expert on everything Zelda…"

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"Does he know that you love chu jelly and deku nut sandwiches? Or that your eyes switch colors, between blue and green? Does he know that your shoulders tense when you're about to tell a lie? That strands of your blonde hair darken underneath the sun?"

Zelda's mouth formed into a tiny 'o,' she was speechless at everything he had just said.

"I didn't even know most of those things about myself…" She whispered, clutching the sheets of his bed. Link moved away, his cheeks turning redder by the second.

"We… should stop now." He said after a tense silence.

"One more question." She handed him the flask.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Please." She insisted.

He sighed heavily, a disapproving expression on his face, but gestured for her to continue.

"I don't understand you at all. It's like you hate me, but then there's this other side to you… This side that opens up to me. You're so vicious, but at the same time, you're not. You say you hate me, and that we aren't friends, and yet you're there for me. In a way that Pipit and Shad just aren't… And I just don't get it… Do you care about me? Or not?" She felt her resolve break as the question escaped her lips.

Link looked conflicted, as if he himself wasn't sure of the answer. He bit his lip, looking down at the flask in his hand. Then he popped it open, and took the final sip.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap, this chapter was long. In fact, I feel like the length of these chapters are getting longer and longer each time I update. I used to average around 3 to 4 thousand words. This one was over 7000. I'm giving you guys a quick update because I love you. Thanks for the favorites and follows, but please, your girl is dying here. And the only way I can be revived is through REVIEWS. (wink, wink, nudge nudge) Anyways, this chapter was mostly ZeLink. It looks like things are about to get complicated for Zelda and Pipit, and they haven't even made it official yet. How long will they last? I have no idea… And now we know a little more about Ganondorf and Nabooru. Good ole HU is losing some money. Uh oh.**

 **The goat stew mentioned in this chapter is based off of dinuguan, a Filipino pork blood stew. I've been craving it for weeks so I decided to write about it. It's SO good. I've never tried goat, so I honestly don't know what it tastes like or what an actual stew of the sort would taste like, but I'm assuming it would be delicious. 13 chapters in, and Zelda and Link's (friendship?) seems to be coming along… But for those of you who know me, I'm not going to make this relationship *easy* for them at all. So don't get your hopes of just yet…**


	14. Chapter 14

**the plot continues to thicken**

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Link and Zelda's night together, and he'd barely uttered a word to her since. It shouldn't have bothered her, because she was with Pipit, but it _did_. He had been so sweet to her, so gentle. He showed her a side to him she never dreamed she'd be able to see…

Only to take it away, and become as cold and distant as he had been when they first met. She hated it, and she hated him for doing that to her, for making her feel this way. The atmosphere at the apartment was tense. Pipit and Zelda's relationship had been exposed by Groose and Cawlin. Zelda would have been able to handle receiving the silent treatment from Link alone, but being ignored by Shad was unbearable. Shad had been her very first friend out of all of them. And he was so damn _sweet_. She took advantage of that, and ignored Link's warnings to stop going out with Pipit. The worst part was that he was willing to accept her being with Pipit, as long as she was honest.

Spring was in full swing. They were finishing up midterms. The seniors were getting ready to graduate. Hyrule University was thriving. Zelda was sitting in the student lounge with her textbook in her lap. Usually she would be studying with Shad, but since they weren't on speaking terms, he had made it a point to avoid her. She only ever saw Link in the dorms and at home, and he wasn't answering her calls, so she couldn't hang with him. Pipit was all she had, and he was more than enough, but he was in class at the moment. Times like these made her realize how disconnected she was in regards to her other friends. She hadn't spoken to Midna and Malon in forever. She missed them like crazy, and she knew that Midna especially would enjoy hearing about her love life.

"Maybe I can call her now…" She murmured to herself, taking out her cellphone. But someone called out to her before she could even find Midna's contact.

"Princess!"

Zelda's head shot up at the greeting, almost feeling hopeful when she heard it. She was anticipating either Pipit or Link had come to see her, but to her dismay, it was neither of them. Lana ran over, her long blue ponytail bouncing with every step she took.

"Uh…" It didn't even register to her that the voice was feminine, her mind was too all over the place to focus on such details.

"Where the hell have you been?" She reprimanded.

"Studying?" Zelda stared at her nervously.

"It doesn't look like you're studying to me. It looks like you're skipping out on dorm cleaning."

"I don't have any hours today."

"Yes you do!" She pulled out a color-coded calendar with the names of all the student volunteers.

"When did you have time to make that?"

"I was up till 3AM doing homework, and I decided, why not make it? Isn't it pretty?"

"Oh, it is." Zelda nodded.

"What's wrong princess? You seem a little off today."

"Can you not call me that?" Zelda waved her hands, feeling guilty about making the request, "It's nothing personal it's just…"

"Link's special nickname for you?"

Zelda felt her body tense at the mention of his name.

Lana smiled slyly.

" _Whaaaat_? I saw you two. You spent an awful lot of time cleaning dorms together…" She teased, "Before Agahnim separated you guys."

"Agahnim? He didn't separate us."

"Really?" Lana scratched her head. "That's what Link said."

Zelda chewed on her bottom lip, swinging her feet back and forth awkwardly. Everyone else must have noticed it too. How they went from spending nearly every moment together while cleaning to not speaking at all...

"If something's wrong, you can tell me." Lana added, sitting next to her. "I'm a great listener."

"Thank you, but I'm good." Zelda respectfully declined her offer. "I've just been having an 'off' week. Those dorms aren't going to clean themselves." They both stood up and headed towards the junior hall, when the speakers for the flat screen started blaring cacophonous music.

"AAH!" Lana jumped, startled by the sound. She and Zelda walked back to look at the TV and figure out what was going on.

The HUTV logo flashed across the screen, then panned to Nabooru, who was seated with her hands clasped and a picture-perfect smile plastered on her face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to HUTV! I'm Nabooru, but you guys already know that." She looked down at her notes, skimming through them before speaking up again. "We have a brand new jingle for our broadcast, that _lovely_ tune you heard just before this segment began!" There was a note of sarcasm in her voice, and Lana cringed at the horrible tune that played and scared her so badly.

"...But there are a few important announcements to make. First and foremost, the dorms are almost completely cleaned out thanks to our amazing volunteers, but they will not be open until the upcoming academic year. Next up, summer school registration opens tomorrow morning at 9AM for first priority students! Those spots won't stay open for long, so don't wait! I'm looking at you, super-seniors." She giggled and winked at the screen, before an uneasy look crossed her face. "For my final announcement, I've been informed by the Financial Aid Director that there will be a 10% increase in tuition for the upcoming semester…" Audible gasps could be heard from within the studio they were filming. Students in the lounge had gathered around the TV, yelling and shouting angrily at the latest announcement. Lana and Zelda looked to each other, clearly alarmed.

"WHAT!?" Lana practically shrieked.

"Lana, calm down - "

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She scolded, "You're one of the few students who have a full ride! I can barely afford to go to this school as is, there's _no way_ I'm taking out ANOTHER loan, and I'm on track to graduate next year!"

"Let's go to the dorms." Zelda grabbed Lana's arm and attempted to pull her away, but Lana didn't want to budge.

"No!" She shook her head, "I'm going to the financial aid office. Forget chu duty. I did nothing wrong, it was something I took up for fun. But to hell with that, I'm not going to serve a school that screws me over like this."

"Lana, _think._ Everyone is going to go yell at financial aid. Let's go to the dorms, because Nabooru might be there. It'll be best to try and get some answers from her."

Lana crossed her arms, glaring hard at the floor. Finally, she nodded, even though she wasn't happy at all. They walked down to the dorms they were scheduled to clean that day, flinging the door open so quickly that it slammed against the wall behind it, causing everyone to jump.

"Woah, what was that…" Strich stepped out, covered in red jelly, noticing Lana's peeved expression. "Lana? Are… Are you o - "

"Shut up." She snapped, moving past him and looking around for the Gerudo woman who was always watching over them like a hawk. Zelda had to sprint to keep up with her, occasionally looking through open doors of the dorms to see the progress that had been made, and which ones she could polish or clean. Most were cleaned, some still had splotches here and there, while others hadn't been touched at all. Just as she was about to look back towards Lana, one dorm caught her eye. She stopped immediately. Inside was Link, slumped against the wall with a sandwich in hand, eating and talking with Ashei. She felt her insides flame up at the sight, but before she could say anything, Lana called out to her.

"Zelda!"

"Coming…" She mumbled, rolling her eyes and following the angry blue-haired girl.

"Nabooru!" Lana yelled.

"Yes?" Her familiar, sultry voice rang out.

Lana turned around, her breath literally hilting in her throat as she did so.

Nabooru was dressed in her traditional Gerudo garb and usual makeup, but her long, red hair that she usually tied back now fell around her face perfectly, making her look even more stunning than usual. While Zelda noted the difference, she wasn't as taken as Lana, who was quite literally struck dumb by her appearance.

Nabooru grinned, pleased by the younger girl's reaction to her style. She crossed her arms, making her cleavage slightly more visible to tease her even further.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Oh goddesses…" Zelda couldn't help feeling secondhand embarrassment for Lana while she ogled the beautiful senior shamelessly, at a loss for words.

"Nabooru, we need to know more about the tuition increase." Zelda said finally, fed up with Lana's gawking. "You can't just announce something like that and then leave."

Nabooru glared at her, a personal vendetta quickly forming against the blonde who was becoming a threat to her plans with Ganondorf.

"I can and I did. Don't shoot the messenger. Does it really make a difference to you, Miss Full Ride?"

"I don't know…" Zelda said nervously. "A 10% increase is disproportionate to the usual annual tuition increases. In this economy it makes sense for increases to exist, but to make such a huge jump - "

"If I cared about those details I would have majored in economics." Nabooru cut her off rudely. "Why don't you save the spiel for someone else."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lana finally spat out, breaking out of her trance.

"Lana…" Nabooru was surprised, not expecting the young woman to lash out at her.

"I… I can't afford the tuition increase!" She cried fretfully, "I can't even afford to go to this school now… And so many other students are in the same position. You have to know something else… Please…" She grabbed Nabooru's arm desperately.

Nabooru stared at her pitifully. She had more answers than she could let on, but she had already chosen her allegiance. Still, she felt for Lana and wanted to say _something_.

Zelda felt out of place, seeing Nabooru's body language towards Lana. She figured it would be best to take her leave, so she turned around and grabbed some cleaning materials before heading to a dorm.

"Sweetie, don't worry." Nabooru cooed, pulling Lana closer once Zelda was gone. "Let me tell you something… Ganondorf is doing everything in his power to secure rupees. We're talking to alumni, and other wealthy, influential people - "

"We?" Lana asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, yes." She nodded.

"Why you? Are you two…"

"No, of course not Lana." Nabooru feigned a hurt expression, "Don't tell me you believe all the rumors about me too…"

"I don't know what to believe. But I do think you two are oddly close."

"There's a special gala being held in Gerudo Valley. He wants me to come along as a representative of the school, as a student and Gerudo. You know we're not well-liked…" She bit her lip.

"So you guys are going to get us more money?"

"Yes. I love this school. In a few months, I'll officially call it my alma mater." Nabooru tilted her head, studying Lana carefully. "I'm sure you'll be saying the same."

"I don't think so."

"Lana…"

"Why? Why is this happening, Nabooru? I don't get it. I really don't. HU is the best school. It gets more than enough rupees in donations and endowments. Why does our tuition need to be raised? Are we… are we not getting enough rupees?"

"Even the best of schools struggle. You've always been a very smart girl, Lana. The dorms getting soiled made us look bad. Not to mention we can't charge room and board, which has caused us to lose lots of rupees already…"

"I didn't think of that."

"It probably took a load off for you, didn't it?" Nabooru smiled.

"It did." She nodded.

"Me too. Look Lana, I'll be real with you. I like you a lot."

"You do?" Lana was surprised that someone as beautiful and well-known as Nabooru would even want to give her the time of day.

"What's not to like?" Nabooru eyed her up and down, grabbing her hands. "You're a hardworking young woman. You genuinely care about this school. Truthfully I find it kind of…"

She paused, stifling a giggle.

"Kind of what?" Lana began feeling a little self-conscious.

"...Sexy."

"O-Oh!"

Nabooru giggled at her flustered expression.

"You'll be fine. You're so close to the finish line, you can't give up now. Apply for outside scholarships and grants. Maybe cut back on your other extracurriculars so you can find rupees elsewhere. With your work ethic, there's no doubt in my mind you can pay off your last year with ease."

"You think I haven't been doing all of those things already? At this rate my children will have to start paying off my loans!"

Nabooru arched an eyebrow skeptically.

"You plan on having kids?"

"... I don't know…"

"Biologically?"

Lana said nothing.

"You're very easy to tease, you know that?"

"I guess…"

"Well, Lana. I have a proposition for you. I can't guarantee you money, but I can put in a good word for you to Ganondorf, and have him pass the word along to the director."

"Just like that?"

"You'd be surprised. Knowing the right people can make a big difference when it comes to getting money."

"You would do that for me?"

"I'd do a lot of things for you." Nabooru winked.

Lana smiled despite her better judgment. Nabooru flirted with everyone, it was best not to take it to heart.

"What's the catch?" Lana asked, pulling her hands away from Nabooru's.

"If we can expose the person behind the dorm mess and punish them properly, it can help our school image. What do you say, beautiful?"

Lana thought about it for a few moments, then nodded.

»°«

Zelda scrubbed at the walls aggressively, the chu jelly quickly falling and gathering into a sludge beneath her feet. Her jaw tightened at the sounds coming from a couple rooms down. She could hear Ashei and Link talking to each other in hushed tones, while Ashei elicited the occasional giggle. She couldn't take it, it was a load of crap. He had told her about their kiss, and that there was nothing going on between them. And now, for the past ten days, they were eating lunch together, cleaning dorms together, talking about goddess-knows-what…

 _All the things_ we _did together…_

It hadn't even been that long. Everything happened so quickly, but in Zelda's mind it was an eternity. If she learned anything from being around Link, it was to have no shame. So she stood up, and walked over to the dorm they were in.

At first she had been okay with the silent treatment, since it put her in an awkward position as well. But now, she was fed up.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat loudly, capturing Link and Ashei's attention.

"Hi Zelda." Ashei greeted her kindly.

Zelda softened up a bit, giving Ashei a friendly greeting. She had no personal issues with the dark-haired girl, but she was tired of Link's games.

"I need to speak to Link. Alone."

"Ah, okay. I guess that's my cue! I'll go see what Lana's up to. It was nice talking to you again, Link." She smiled at him, then headed out.

Link watched Zelda walk towards him and take the spot Ashei had been sitting at.

"Hi." She said, once she was comfortable. Zelda decided it would be best to constrain her anger, because she didn't want to argue with Link. She wanted the _opposite_ of that.

"That's all you need to say to me? Hi? Me and Ashei were having an actual conversation."

"With this?" Zelda grabbed the empty plastic wrap that had been filled with slices of bread.

"Is it not physically possible to eat and have a conversation at the same time?"

Zelda clenched her fists.

"Cut the crap. Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't."

"Yes you have!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Ever since that night we spent together."

"Will you keep your voice down? People are going to get the wrong idea. We didn't even do anything."

"Like hell we did. You know what I meant. How are you going to act casual about this? And why are you eating those stupid sandwiches with _her_?" She pointed to the door where Ashei had left them.

"You didn't think they were stupid when I ate them with you."

"You're deflecting." Zelda pointed out. "Stop avoiding me, and spit it out. After everything, how could you just drop me like that?"

Link shrugged, but still kept himself guarded. "We shouldn't have been drinking. I felt like we got to a point where we started delving into personal territory…"

"But according to you… wasn't that the point of the game?"

" _Too_ personal." He corrected himself.

Zelda sighed, her mind vaguely recalling the final questions.

"I know. But you didn't need to ignore me. It's hard enough having Shad give me the cold shoulder."

"What do you expect, Zelda? The whole reason you're living with us is because the guy was practically in love with you. And you took advantage of that."

"I know… I feel awful about it. I want to make amends with Shad, but he isn't having it. He won't listen to me so _I_ have to wait for _him_ to say something." She waved her hands dismissively. "But this isn't about Shad. This is about _us._ "

"There's no 'us.'"

"Yes, there is! You should have just told me you felt weird about it! I don't care about the answer to that stupid question. But I did like hanging out with you…" She admitted sadly, and for a moment there was a hint of sadness in Link's eyes too, but he dispelled it immediately.

"That's why you have a boyfriend." He reminded her.

"That doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"Scrubbing jelly off of the walls isn't enough for you?"

"Eventually there won't be any more left to scrub. And then what happens when we're done?"

"Then we're done!" He said.

"We can't be!"

"Why not?"

Zelda sighed.

"Link, please." Zelda said pleadingly. Link softened at her expression. He didn't realize she'd be so bothered by his hesitation after that night. Especially since she had Pipit. But he found it hard to say nothing to her, given how they bonded over the past few weeks.

She could tell he was conflicted, but she didn't know why. Eventually he let out a heavy sigh, and nodded outside.

"Let's go out."

"Does this mean we're speaking to each other again?" She asked him hopefully.

"It means whatever you want it to mean. Come on, there _are_ some things we should talk about."

They both walked outside, finding a bench near the hall they had been cleaning.

"Nabooru has been acting strange." He said, leaning back in deep thought.

"Weird, how?"

"I overheard her talking to Ganondorf about going to some fancy party."

"That's weird?"

" _Together_. Like, he would be her date or something."

"So you were spying on her?"

"No, I was _overhearing_ her." Link said in a completely serious tone, but once Zelda started giggling he couldn't help laughing too.

"Do you think this has any correlation to them spreading the jelly in the dorms?"

"I have no idea, but now that you mention it, that could be a possibility."

"All of this is just so weird…" Zelda mused, "Did you get a chance to see HUTV? There's been an increase in tuition."

"Tuition increases are nothing out of the ordinary." Link shrugged.

"Oh." Zelda frowned, surprised by Link's nonchalant reaction. " I thought you would have been more concerned…"

"Yeah, well, I usually get more financial aid to account for the difference. So I end up having to pay the usual amount out of pocket."

"Do you think you'll be able to get aid for next year, though? I mean, a 10% increase is nothing to - "

" _What!?_ " Link jumped up, looking down at Zelda furiously, although his anger wasn't directed at her.

"That's more like it." Zelda murmured.

"Did they say WHY?"

"No! But I know they're probably losing lots of money."

"That's impossible. We're top tier."

"But with all the students being forced out of the dorms, we don't have to pay room and board."

"Damn it, you're right." Link said, his eyes widening in realization.

Zelda smiled.

"I have my moments."

"What are we going to do?"

"Funny, I feel like I should be the one asking that…" Zelda said. "But, you should definitely try to listen in on Nabooru when she talks to Mr. Dragmire. In fact…" Zelda looked in through the window, her eyes falling on two female figures walking and talking. Lana and Ashei.

"What is it?" Link followed her gaze.

"I think Lana might know something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But Nabooru flirts with her a lot. Maybe she told her something."

"Nabooru flirts with everyone."

"Not me." Zelda piped up quickly, "I think she has it out for me. She's been acting pretty rude to me lately."

"So if someone isn't head over heels for you then it means they hate you? You really are a princess." Link huffed.

"Shut it. Something is going on, don't you want to get to the bottom of it?"

"Sure, but what do you think we should do?"

"Find out more details about the party… So we can crash it."

»°«

Shad got home later than usual, arriving to the sight of Pipit and Zelda eating dinner together at the table. Link was there too, with his earbuds in, music blaring to block out the sound of conversation and occasional kiss that the couple exchanged. Link scowled in annoyance at the sight of the lovebirds, fed up with being a third wheel. He caught Shad looking on at them woefully, and Shad immediately went to his room, not wanting to sit with them or even spare a glance at them any longer.

Link stood up, pulled his earbuds out and walked to his room briskly.

"Where are you going?" Pipit called out, but Link ignored him.

Link burst into the room, despite knowing Shad didn't like it when people barged in unannounced.

Shad was laying on his bed, staring at the wall blankly. Link walked over and sat down on his bed.

"Get out." Shad said flatly, turning over on his side to avoid having to look at him.

"No. You're angry and you're bottling it up. Come on Shad, this isn't like you."

"I'm not myself right now, and maybe I shouldn't be. Why should I be nice? What has it gotten me? Lied to by people I trusted? Just fuck off."

"Woah. I get that you're angry but you're taking it out on the wrong person. I didn't do you wrong, did I?"

"Did you?" Shad shot back, sitting up to face him. "Did you know what was going on between them? You and Zelda spend a lot of time together cleaning up the dorms, and you must have seen _something_ while they were here. They were concerned with keeping me in the dark, more than anyone else." He said bitterly.

Link felt bad. He initially decided to keep Zelda's secret and let karma do the rest, and he knew Shad would be hurt by it… Now, for the first time, he was acknowledging that although his role wasn't as large as Pipit and Zelda's, he _did_ do the wrong thing by not letting Shad know ahead of time.

"I should have told you. But Pipit and I are your best friends. What Pipit did was shitty, but you know you're going to forgive him eventually. You have to."

"I do?"

"Shad, you guys share a room together!" He pointed to the tiny bed across from him. "And you and Zelda used to study together every night. I know you. Better than you think I do. I know you don't want to be mad at them forever."

"You don't know anything."

"Shad."

"So I should just forgive them? Like that? Even if I'm still upset? Do you expect me to get over this shit in a week?"

"How long do you plan on acting like this? Until the end of the semester? This isn't high school anymore. It's time for you to grow up."

To Link's surprise, Shad started laughing.

" _You're_ telling _me_ to grow up? That's rich. Like you and Zelda weren't bickering like _children_ nonstop when she moved in, over the pettiest shit. And now, I have an actual reason to be upset with her. I… I thought you'd be on my side with this."

"I'm always on your side." Link reassured him. "And I think it's in your best interest to stop this."

"Stop giving them the cold shoulder? I don't care if this sounds petty, but I'm not ready to do that. I'm not a fan of their relationship, and I won't act like I am."

"Okay, Shad. Here's the way I see it." Link stood up. "Zelda is Pipit's first girlfriend since he broke up with Karane. He was head-over-heels in love with her, and she cheated on him!"

"He's still in love with her!" Shad pointed out, "And he wants to keep denying it. He and Zelda aren't going to last."

"Even if they don't, they should at least have the chance to see that. Their relationship has nothing to do with you, or me. Our opinions don't really matter here. Would seeing their relationship fail make you feel better? Because that's what Pipit needs, right? To get hurt again."

"No…" Shad sighed.

"And Zelda. You were her first friend. You two always hung out together on campus before you asked her to become our roommate. I know that means more to you than you want me to believe."

"Why are you defending her? You don't even like her. I thought you were wrong about her, but maybe _I'm_ the one who was wrong about…"

"I _was_ wrong!" He snapped impatiently, "She's smart, innovative, and opinionated. She knows what she wants and goes for it. And even when I push her away…" He stared at his feet as a pang of guilt hit him. "...She comes back to me." He looked over to Shad, who was staring at him incredulously.

"What the hell does any of that have to do with me?" He asked dumbly.

"If I can put aside my differences to see the good in her, why can't you? It's been over a week now and you've become absolutely obnoxious. We've both been treating her badly and she… she deserves better than that."

"She has Pipit."

"So? You're her friend too. Talk to her Shad. You had your allotted time of self-pity. Now it's time to make amends. If you aren't willing to let her do it, you'll have to do it yourself."

Shad sighed, rolling over to sit on his bed properly.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm not really in the mood to watch them make out on the couch."

"You're telling me," Link said, heading towards the door. "I'll get out of your hair now."

"Wait." He called out.

Link looked back at Shad, feeling sympathetic at his sad expression.

"This is stupid, and I probably shouldn't be asking you this. I just don't understand why after, all these years, and all the women who have thrown themselves at Pipit, why… why did he have to choose her?"

Link sighed, giving Shad a pat on the shoulder, then leaving wordlessly.

It was a good question. And for some reason, the anguish behind it felt a little too real for Link.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself, an uncomfortable sensation bubbling in his chest at the sight of Zelda cuddling up to Pipit on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter ( & the next tbh) feels like a bit of a filler, but an adventure is coming VERY soon! Next week is going to be a heavy one for me. I'll try to update soon but I make 0 promises. Now pray for me, because I procrastinated throughout this entire break and all the work I need to do is going to kick my ass for it… :/**


	15. Chapter 15

**they totally like each other!**

* * *

Of all her great qualities, Ashei prided herself the most on her intuition. She could sniff out trouble from ten miles away, and recently she was concerned with Lana and the choices she was making. She didn't think lowly of Nabooru, like so many others did, but even then Ashei knew better than to welcome the seductive Gerudo with open arms. Nabooru was trouble in every sense of the word. And now that Lana was her friend, Ashei felt the need to protect her from getting hurt.

"What's wrong, Ashei?" The focus of her thoughts spoke up, violet eyes glistening as she spritzed and scrubbed the walls happily.

Ashei shook her head. If she brought the topic up again, it would end in another argument. They didn't have enough evidence to suggest Nabooru was up to anything bad other than framing Groose for the dorm incident – they couldn't sympathize with him knowing how much of an asshole he was – but that didn't mean she trusted the temptress completely. Lana on the other hand, was on good terms with Nabooru, somewhat. Of course, she was thinking more with what was between her legs than trying to be rational. Nabooru had invited her to a weekend getaway. Ashei was determined to make Lana stay in Castle Town, either that or let her tag along.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I should stay here." Lana spoke up, putting her cleaning tools down and walking over to sit next to her.

Ashei sighed disapprovingly.

"You're smarter than this, Lana. I'm not going to let you go that easily."

Lana smiled, putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I wish you would just trust me. I'm not going to get into trouble, I promise. Nabooru is going to help me. She cares."

"Is that so? I care too. In fact, I might care more than she does. I'm not listening to you just so I can slip my hand in between your thighs." Ashei scolded her.

Lana glared, quickly becoming defensive.

"Only because you've reserved that slot for Shad, huh?"

Ashei blushed but chose to ignore that remark.

"Lana, you know how Nabooru is! She gets around. And there's nothing wrong with that in itself, but there IS something wrong when you take it the wrong way! She doesn't care about you in the way you think. I don't know what she's hiding, but this could all just be a ruse. It could be her way of taking advantage of you for something more than sex. I just want you to be careful…" She trailed off sadly.

Lana sighed.

"I'll keep my guard up. You know I will."

"She wants to take you to Gerudo Valley. Do you know how far away that is? If something happens to you out there, I won't be able to save you."

"I don't need any saving. Nabooru would never try to hurt me."

"Please, Lana. Let me come with you." Ashei took her hand, staring into her eyes pleadingly.

"Ash…"

"You can't go by yourself! I won't let you. With how chummy you two are getting, I don't want you straying from your gut feeling. There's something going on, and we need to get to the bottom of it."

"I know. But I don't think Nabooru is going to be very thrilled if I invite you along with us."

"If you want to sleep with her then fucking sleep with her, goddesses. _I don't care_." She sneered, fed up with Lana's stubbornness. "Just… don't get attached. Because you'll only get hurt."

"We aren't like that! She's my friend." Lana waved her arms, blushing embarrassedly. "Besides I've never…"

"You've never what? You're a virgin? Like that would stop her. I see the way you look at her. It wouldn't stop you either."

Lana shook her head, pulling her now-trembling hand away. She knew to keep her guard up with Nabooru, but after a heart-to-heart with the Gerudo about her financial situation, Lana felt like Nabooru had actually _heard_ her, and wanted to make an honest effort to help. Unlike the financial aid office who simply put her name on a piece of paper and promised to get back to her on an undisclosed date, Nabooru… validated her. She could admit to herself that she didn't want to let that go, she wanted to hold onto that feeling of importance as long as possible. The realm of comfort wasn't one-sided either. Being the face of HUTV meant Nabooru was always being bombarded by questions from angry students when they couldn't get through to financial aid. And because Nabooru didn't have the energy or desire to form a personal relationship with all of them, she couldn't be bothered to care too strongly for any of them, which only added fuel to the fire. Nabooru had confided in Lana, not about the details that would get her in trouble of course, but just enough information to tug at Lana's heartstrings. Lana had come to admire many things about Nabooru, and she would admit to herself that having Ashei tag along would put a bit of a damper on the situation…

"Don't you remember what we told each other, that day we were in the library?" Ashei piped up, staring at Lana intently. Lana smiled at her weakly, then looked down at her aching hands.

"We're in this together."

"Exactly. Whether I have a formal invite or not, you know I'm going to follow you guys. Might as well make it easier and let me go with you."

"Fine. I'll talk to her about it."

»°«

Shad paced outside of the hall, double-checking his texts to make sure he was in the right location. It had been awhile since he had seen the dorms, now that he lived in an apartment. He purposefully avoided stepping anywhere near them, having developed a distaste for chu jelly. He scratched his head awkwardly, trying to shake himself of his nerves. He rarely apologized to people, given he usually didn't have a reason to. Link's words had resonated with him more than he was comfortable with. To see the 'lone wolf' of his little trio with Pipit be so openminded towards a girl he used to hate was Shad's personal wake-up call. His feelings for Zelda were still very real, and the sting of seeing her with his best friend was a lasting one, but it wasn't worth losing two important friendships over, no matter how adamant he had been on holding a grudge.

Letting out a deep breath, he entered the hall, walking forward confidently… until he nearly barreled into somebody else mindlessly.

"Woah there!" She said.

It was the pretty girl with dark hair. Shad grinned, instinctively reaching out to help steady her from tumbling over. She was holding onto a bucket that was filled to the brim with jelly, clearly hard at work in the dorms.

"Is it me, or are we always bumping into each other like this?" Ashei teased.

"It definitely isn't just you." He smiled, "What on earth did you do to have to clean the dorms?"

"You mean other than breathing within 3 feet of Agahnim?" They both shared a chuckle before she continued, "I might have punched a sexist asshole, who then cried to administration about it… But trust me, he deserved it."

"I have no doubt about that."

"And you? Why are you here? Don't tell me you came here to see me." She meant it in a sarcastic manner, but a small part of her was hoping he _did_ want to see her.

The smile on his face was replaced with a wistful expression.

"I'm actually here to see Zelda."

"Ah, I see…" Ashei nodded. She knew he harbored some feelings towards the beautiful blonde. She seemed to be attracting everyone's attention, both good and bad.

"I need to apologize to her." He continued, "I was a real ass and I… Ugh. Never mind. I shouldn't bother you with this. But I hope we see each other again. You should come over sometime." He smiled lightly at her.

"Thanks, but Link and I are just friends – "

"I know." He cut her off, a hint of suggestiveness in his tone as he brushed past her slowly to look for his friend.

She grinned, then turned away and tried to slow the rapid increase in her heartbeat.

Shad sighed, looking through the dorms until he found who he had been looking for. Zelda was seated next to Link, leaning against the wall eating sandwiches. There was a smile on her face and she even laughed, looking at Link with a certain kind of fondness. Shad scratched his head at the sight. The two of them had become quite close after working together in the dorms. It was an interesting sight, heartwarming even, but something about it seemed off to him. He shook off the feeling, reminding himself that he wasn't here to jump to conclusions about anything.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, knocking on the door lightly. Zelda jumped at the sound of his voice, turning to see Shad in the doorway with a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Oh, no! Did you want to see Link? I'll go. Just let me know when you guys are done." Zelda stood up, bolting for the door when Shad stepped in front of her.

"I wanted to see you." He corrected her quickly before she could leave.

"M-Me?" Zelda stammered nervously.

"Yeah. Y-You." Link spoke up from behind, mimicking Zelda. He inched past the both of them, giving Shad a gentle shove and closing the door behind them.

For a moment they stood there in silence, looking everywhere except at each other. Shad wanted to apologize, kind of, but now that he was face-to-face with the woman who broke his heart, he couldn't find the words he was looking for. Zelda on the other hand, had grown so accustomed to him giving her the cold shoulder that she wasn't sure if it was her place to speak up at all.

"These past few months have been a rollercoaster." He said softly.

"Yeah…" Zelda murmured, looking at Shad demurely.

"I've been a dick, and you've been surprisingly patient with me."

"Only because I understand where you're coming from. If the roles were reversed I would have had the same reaction. Shad… I need you to know that I am **SO** sorry…"

"No, no." He waved her apology off. "You've said sorry one too many times. It's my turn to apologize. You're the woman of my dreams, Zelda. The embodiment of every quality I love about myself, in addition to some qualities I wish I possessed. I had the hugest crush on you, and I let my emotions get the better of me. But I never should have let my feelings go as far as they did."

"You did nothing wrong." Zelda stepped forward, taking his hand in hers. "None of this would have happened if we had been honest with you in the first place."

He entwined their fingers together, suppressing the urge to pull her closer to him.

"Maybe it would have been easier to tell the truth if I hadn't come on so strong. Can you forgive me?" He asked, eyes twinkling with hope. He knew she would say yes, especially from the grin that lit up her beautiful face right before she threw her arms around him.

"Is that a trick question?" She asked before laughing happily.

"Yes." He replied, glad to have her in his arms, even if it was only platonic.

"I know you're disappointed. But your friendship is everything to me. It really is." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Your friendship is everything to me as well, Zelda."

He released her after a few more blissful seconds, looking down to smile at her adoringly.

"You know you could have any girl you want…" She told him in a reassuring voice. "Weren't you voted 'HU's sexiest nerd of all time'?"

"How the hell do you know about that!?" He asked, cringing at the memories of his earlier years at HU.

"People talk." She shrugged, smiling innocently.

"So…" He steered the topic away, eager to start hanging out with her once more. "You'll stop by my room tonight, right? That is, if you and Pipit don't have plans already…"

"I most definitely will." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. I guess I have to go thank Link now."

"Link? For what?"

"For encouraging me to come to you and make amends."

"Huh?" Zelda was shocked. "He… he told you to apologize to me?"

"I was going to do it eventually!" Shad said, not wanting Zelda to think he hadn't come on his own accord, "But I guess he gave me the push I needed. He… he thinks very highly of you, you know that?"

Zelda felt her cheeks warm up and immediately looked away, not wanting Shad to see the flustered look on her face as she thought of her chu duty buddy. Unfortunately for her, Shad did notice, but chose to remain silent on the matter. She and Pipit had just started dating, and he didn't want to complicate the matter any further.

"Well, uh… That's… nice." Zelda said.

"I should probably let you two get back to work." He gave her a pat on the back, then headed out, leaving for the library.

Zelda watched him leave, and once he was out of sight she gave Link a sly smile as he entered the room.

"…What?" He asked innocently, keeping his eyes locked on hers while he munched on a sandwich.

"You vouched for me."

"I vouched for you?" Link repeated dumbly. Either he wasn't following, or he was acting. Zelda couldn't tell, but she was overjoyed.

"Shad told me you told him to apologize."

Link blushed, then shrugged nonchalantly.

"It may have come up in a conversation."

"Well… I think that was really sweet of you."

"Of course you do. You're a giant mushball." He scoffed, glaring at her.

Zelda was unfazed by the cold look, all too used to his icy demeanor. She marched up to him, the distance between decrease until he was within hugging distance.

"…Zelda?" He asked.

She hugged him, pushing her head into the crook of his shoulder. After talking to Shad, her heart felt tender. She felt like a weight had been lifted, and she had Link to thank for it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I… You're… you're welcome." Link replied, startled by her hug.

"I mean, why would you do that? What do you have to gain from it?"

"Watching you sulk around at home and on campus isn't really fun…" He said lowly, his breath tickling the back of her neck. He returned her hug, holding onto her comfortably. It was odd to Zelda, how well they fit together, how _right_ it felt when he held her… But she had to ignore those feelings. Out of courtesy to her boyfriend, with whom she was _very_ happy.

"Are you saying you want to see me happy?" She pulled away to smile at him.

"I'm not going to give that question a proper answer." He said, stepping back from her. "We should move on to another topic. Particularly, the one concerning us crashing Mr. Dragmire's little party."

"Oh?" Zelda was alert now at the topic of their 'investigation.' They had been trying to keep it under wraps, particularly because of Nabooru's reservations with them. "What were you thinking?"

"This fancy party… Well, _gala_ … It isn't really my scene."

Zelda frowned.

"Do you not want to go?" She tried to mask the disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't say that. But I will admit that I don't know the first thing about etiquette for these things. I figured you might."

"Because I'm a princess?" She asked sarcastically.

"You're a Lake Hylia girl. What other assumption am I supposed to make?"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Okay, jackass. You want some pointers?"

"…Yes please." He mumbled.

Zelda smiled.

"You should have just said so. I think our first order of business should be clothing. Since we're outsiders, we'll need to blend in." She paused, as an idea started to form in her head.

"Oh no." Link muttered.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"I know that look."

"You know nothing."

"Zelda…"

"Okay, just answer this question. Do you have a suit?"

"I have some really, really, REALLY nice shirts. And slacks."

"But what about a suit?"

"…No…"

"Okay then. We're going shopping!" She cheered.

"Damn it." Link grumbled regretfully, having no choice but to follow Zelda as she ran out of the room eagerly.

»°«

Soon enough, the two of them were in Link's car, on their way downtown to some upscale clothing store Link would never enter unless he was being accompanied by somebody else. He drove in silence, the only sounds being that of the GPS on his phone instructing him where to go. He spared a glance at Zelda, who was texting away on her phone. He felt a strange pang of envy hit him and forced himself to focus on the road.

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nope. I'm texting my girlfriends. You don't mind if I invite them to come, do you?"

"I guess not. But I wasn't really expecting an audience…"

"We aren't just getting clothes for you. All my typical gowns are back home at Lake Hylia. I need a new one. I figured they'd want to come along to help me choose."

"So it won't be just us then."

"Did you want it to be just us?" Zelda turned to look at Link curiously.

"I don't care." He said dismissively, blushing. "I guess I'm just surprised that you have any friends. I never see them."

She laughed, thinking about Malon and Midna. She hadn't seen them in a long time, since she spent most of her days with her three roommates.

"You'll recognize them. They were there with me… that night."

"That night?" He asked as he turned the car into a large parking lot.

"You know. The night we met."

"Oh. Of course." He parked the car and took his keys out of ignition. But instead of getting out right away, his gaze found Zelda's once again. To his surprise she was staring right back at him.

"It wasn't that long ago, you know."

"…What's your point exactly, princess?"

"I don't know." Zelda sighed. "It feels like it was forever ago since we met. I guess it's just because I feel like I've known you forever…"

"Zelda…"

"I know, I know. As you've stated _millions_ of times, we aren't friends. If that's what you want to believe, then whatever. But you and I have come a long way." She looked at Link expectantly, waiting for him to say something. She couldn't decipher what he was feeling based on his face alone, she wasn't even sure if _he_ knew what he was feeling himself.

"You can't say that." He finally replied.

"Why not?"

"Because – "

Before Link could finish his sentence, someone knocked on his window.

They both flinched, and Link turned around to see two young women, a Twili accompanied by a bubbly redhead.

Zelda got out of the car immediately, forgetting about their conversation in favor of greeting her friends. They stepped back courteously to let Link get out of his vehicle.

"Zelda, it has been forever!"

"I know Midna, I know." Zelda gave a hug to her Twili friend.

Link scrutinized both girls carefully. They indeed were the two friends that had accompanied Zelda at Din's Garden.

"I was starting to think you were dead." Malon pouted playfully. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too!" Zelda giggled.

"Clubbing every Saturday isn't the same without you!"

" _Ahem_." Link cleared his throat obnoxiously, making his presence known once again. Midna and Malon turned to look at him, giving him flirtatious smiles. However, he was staring straight at Zelda. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course…" Zelda scratched her head awkwardly, "Uh… This is Midna, and this is Malon." She gestured at the Twili and redhead respectively. "Midna, Malon, this is Link, one of my roommates."

"Mmm…" Midna purred, stepping closer to him. "You're that sexy waiter from Din's Garden."

"I _was_ that sexy waiter from Din's Garden." He corrected.

"Oh? Did you quit?" Malon asked sadly. "I haven't seen you there in awhile."

"Were you looking for me?" Link asked, giving her a charming smile.

Zelda glared at him skeptically.

"Huh? No!" Malon denied hotly. "…Maybe." She admitted right afterwards.

"Well… Yes. I quit." He said coolly, giving Zelda a subtle look. She said nothing, and turned around, looking at the store they were heading to.

"Let's go." Zelda nodded towards their destination. "We should get this over with."

Midna and Malon both walked ahead happily, but as Zelda went forward to join them Link pulled her back to him.

"What's the rush, princess?" He smiled mischievously at her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "You were so excited to come down here and look for clothes."

"I was… I _am_." She clarified.

"I was wondering…" He trailed off, his eyes glued to Midna's backside. Zelda nudged him in the side sharply.

"Wondering what?" Zelda tried to distract him, and she was certain that he knew it.

"Is there some unstated rule that everyone in your little girl squad has to be drop-dead gorgeous?"

Zelda's eyes widened.

"Is this your way of telling me I'm pretty?"

"You wish. It's my way of saying _they're_ pretty." He pointed forward.

Midna turned and locked eyes with Link, never breaking her stride.

"I heard that," she said teasingly, noticing how Link's arm was around Zelda. "Zelda, this isn't the boyfriend, right? I surely hope not, I may have to snatch him up for myself…"

"No, he isn't," Zelda shoved his arm off of her, her mood quickly turning sour, "In fact, we aren't even friends." She said pointedly, glowering at him.

Link's playful demeanor dissipated instantly. He watched Zelda, a look of longing and confusion etched on his face as she speed-walked to catch up with Midna. Malon saw the saddened expression on his face, but she acted as if she hadn't.

"Who is it then? You better have pictures!"

Link stayed a few paces behind the girls, his mind wandering elsewhere. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Celeeb, the high-end clothing store Zelda had her sights set on. Midna and Malon ran inside without hesitation or even so much as a thought. Link on the other hand, wavered outside.

"You coming?" Zelda noticed Link standing outside.

He frowned at the exterior.

"This place is really expensive…"

"I know. But you don't need to worry about this, I have it covered." Zelda reassured him. He looked at her questioningly. "Just trust me, Link."

"In what world can you afford this place? It isn't like you have a job."

"I may not have a job but I _do_ have rupees."

"Oh, from mommy and daddy's bank account?" He snapped.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, not too pleased with his sudden attitude. Even through it all, he was still a mystery to her. So caring and playful one moment, then callous the next. But today of all days, she wasn't having it.

"What the hell is your problem?" She quipped.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" He flipped the question back on her. "You gave me the cold shoulder back there with your friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't like being made fun of like that."

"I was just joking, can you not take a joke?"

"Since when do _you_ make jokes?"

"Since when do you have such a stick up your ass?"

"Why does it matter to you? We _aren't_ friends, according to you. Not to mention you were totally flirting with them!"

"And?" Link shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

Zelda stared at him in disbelief, unsure of whether or not he was teasing her or genuinely didn't understand her anger.

"You can't flirt with my friends, Link! They're off-limits!"

"You want to talk about limits, Zelda? _Really_? You dated both of MY best friends _at the same time_ until you got caught! And now you're official with one of them."

"So what is this? You're just hitting on them to get a rise out of me?"

"That depends I guess… Is it working?" That irresistible smile made its way onto his infuriatingly handsome face again.

"Link… _Stop it_." Zelda hissed, feeling her blood boil from pure frustration. Instead of gracing her with a proper response, Link pushed the double doors open and waltzed into the store, finding Malon and Midna in front of the suits. Zelda stomped in after him, determined to pull him back to berate him some more, but he was already talking to Midna.

Zelda frowned. Midna had always been the frisky one amongst the three of them. Malon was a bit of a flirt herself, they _all_ were at times, but Midna was the least subtle. She was a lot like Nabooru in that sense, which worried Zelda, because the last thing she needed was her best friend hooking up with her roommate. She walked forward slowly, trying to catch tidbits of their conversation.

"Tell me Link…" His name rolled off of her tongue perfectly and from the enamored look on Link's face, he was enjoying it. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. I'm totally single." He smirked, feeling Zelda's eyes bore into his back.

"I'm shocked. Truly. Someone as hot as you is single? I don't believe it."

"I could say for the same for you." He shrugged, stepping closer. Zelda's jaw nearly dropped.

"And who said _I_ was single?"

"Would we be having this conversation right now if you weren't?" Neither of them could contain their smiles at one another.

"Okay!" Zelda said, inserting herself into the discussion. "We should start figuring out what we want to wear!" She tried to put some distance between Link and Midna.

"Right, right." Midna nodded, seemingly oblivious to Zelda's uneasiness. "We should have you try on these suits first. I'm assuming you won't be as picky as Zel is with her dresses." She gestured to the suits she and Malon had been loking at.

"Nah." Link shook his head. "They all look the same anyways."

"Not true…" Zelda grumbled, crossing her arms.

Malon, who had been standing at the sidelines observing their interactions, stepped forward and followed silently.

Midna and Link continued their shameless flirting, with Zelda fuming in the background. Midna flagged down one of the employees and pointed out a suit.

"That one please!"

"Why that one?" Link asked.

"Because you'd look _smokin_ in it, duh."

"Hmm…" Link mulled over Midna's choice.

"Zelda." Malon's soft voice rang out, startling all of them. "What do YOU think?"

"Uh…" Zelda gave Malon a befuddled expression. "That's cool, I guess."

The employee, a slender and stoic young man, handed Link a sleek suit.

"Our dressing rooms are down there. Unisex. All of you feel free to treat yourselves." He said, smiling at the little group politely.

They walked over to the dressing room, and the three women seated themselves on the benches outside. Zelda focused on her feet, watching them dangle back and forth.

Midna and Malon exchanged knowing looks, recognizing every single one of Zelda's mannerisms, and the reasoning behind them.

Something was bothering her.

And with Zelda's stubborn attitude, combined with the fact that she hadn't spoken to her girls that often after moving in with Shad, she wasn't going to let up that easily.

"Link seems cool." Midna tried to break the awkward silence that fell upon the three of them. This wasn't like them, to be so quiet around each other. Usually they were talkative, finding conversation points about everything and nothing at the same time. But now, it was becoming apparent that something fundamental with Zelda had changed.

"He's cool if he wants to get into your pants, I guess." Zelda replied bitterly.

"Zel… are you mad at me?" Midna frowned.

"Huh? No, no. I'm not. I… I'm not mad at anyone."

"You seem upset. Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Midna. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I know I come off strong when it comes to boys. But I'll ease off you don't want me flirting with Link."

Zelda felt her cheeks redden.

"Link and I are just friends. I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"I thought you said you and Link _weren't_ friends." Malon said, narrowing her eyes at Zelda suspiciously.

"That's what I meant." Zelda glowered.

"Sure…" Malon crossed her arms. She and Midna shared another knowing glance.

The curtain drew open, and Link stepped forward carefully, dressed in a black suit. Zelda bit her lip, her blue eyes twinkling at the sight. He looked like he had stepped outside of the poshest men's magazine. Even other passersby stopped to ogle at him as well. Midna and Malon both took turns admiring him, but they found themselves more interested in Zelda's reaction.

She stood up slowly and walked over to him, as if drawn to him by a magnetic force.

"Is it okay?" He asked, smoothing the outfit down self-consciously. She swatted his hands away from the material.

"It's fine but you need to be careful with it. And where's your tie?" She looked around.

"I didn't think you'd notice it was missing."

"Why would you purposely leave it off? It's important."

"I don't know how to put it on, okay?" He replied defensively.

Zelda sighed, walking back into the dressing room and grabbing the tie. She unbuttoned the jacket, then reached around Link's neck and tied a perfect Windsor knot, her fingers lightly grazing the material of the suit. Link cleared his throat, finding it difficult to look away from the soft features of her face as she worked on perfecting his ensemble. Once she was done, she slowly looked up and for the briefest moment their eyes locked, an understated intensity in both of their stares. She stepped back to admire her work.

"Oh goddesses…" Malon whispered to Midna, who nodded.

"Is this better?" He asked.

" _Much_ better." Zelda replied with a smile. "You'll fit right in."

Link chuckled, trying not to let the praise have too much of an impact on him.

"Okay… Uh, cool."

"Do you want this one? Or do you want to try another one on?"

"I'm really not one for shopping, princess. This one's fine. If you can afford it…"

"I can." She said, pushing him back into the dressing room.

The moment Zelda walked back to sit next to her friends, they whirled on her.

"What the hell was _that_?" Midna asked sharply, but even though her tone was stern, her expression was playful.

"What was what?"

"The lovey-dovey looks, using his tie as an elaborate excuse to get extra close to him, and to top it all off… he calls you 'princess'? I thought the football player was your boyfriend. He IS, right?"

"Yes! He is!"

"I'm with Midna on this girly. Are you cheating on your boyfriend with _him_?" Malon pointed to the dressing room Link was occupying.

"No, never!" She denied.

"Then why exactly are the two of you shopping for suits and dresses with each other? It sounds like he's accompanying you to some party as your date." Malon said.

"I… We… We aren't going with each other, we're just shopping together."

"What exactly are you two going to?" Midna asked.

"It's a campus event. A… dance-like… thing." She was lying, and they knew it, but she wasn't able to come up with a more convincing explanation under pressure.

"A dance-like thing, huh? And he isn't your date."

"Nope. My boyfriend is."

"Then why not go shopping for it with your boyfriend?"

"I don't want him to see my dress until the night of the event."

"Why not?"

"Because… it's tradition?"

"Yeah, for a wedding! Are you getting married Zelda?"

"NO!" She shouted, exasperated from all the questions.

At that moment Link emerged with the suit neatly tucked into its cover bag.

"Everything good?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine." Zelda stood up abruptly. "Let's go find a gown."

Link watched Zelda walk off, her cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

They walked over to another section of the store filled with countless gowns. Link didn't pay much attention to them, his feet finding their way over to the benches that were placed in front of the dressing rooms. He sat down and waited patiently for Zelda to choose a dress. After some time, Zelda came back with three gowns. One was green, the second blue, and the final one red. They all had a similar style in Link's eyes, the only visible difference being the color, but they all seemed different enough to the girls.

"You HAVE to try this one on first!" Midna squealed. Zelda laughed, nodding.

"Okay, okay. I'll try it on! Go sit down."

"No way hon. I need to be in here while you change!" Midna insisted.

"No you don't weirdo." She pushed Midna out. Malon went straight to the bench and sat down next to Link. Eventually Midna stopped trying to get into the dressing room and opted to sit down with Malon. Link sighed, scratching his back and listening to the classical music that played in the store. He figured they would all just sit in silence until Zelda came out, but apparently her friends had different intentions.

"You know, I really thought we had a connection…" Midna said, feigning a sad expression as she turned to Link. "I guess I was wrong…"

"Pardon?" He asked cluelessly.

"What she means to say is… How long have you been crushing on Zelda?" Malon asked, confirming her and Midna's assumptions upon Link's immediate reaction.

"Crush? What crush?"

"You might be able to fool her, but you can't fool us, bucko. You think you're the first one to fall for her? Zelda is a GODDESS. She has guys groveling at her feet left and right. Sure, you're a bit different from the others, but you exhibit the same symptoms…" Midna said in a singsong voice.

"Symptoms?"

"Yeah, the symptoms for _love_ sickness. You kept looking at her the entire time you were flirting with me. You thought I didn't notice, did you?"

"I-I wasn't…"

Malon giggled, "He probably didn't notice it himself."

"I don't like her like that." He said adamantly.

"Yes, you do. And you should probably tell her before her relationship with Pipit gets too serious."

"Now I see why you three get along so well. You're all delusional." Link scoffed.

"Mock us all you want. But you need to make your move. It's obvious that she likes you too."

Link stopped his vehement denying for a moment and looked at Midna with an expression of shock.

"She does?"

"She _does._ " Midna confirmed with an eager grin.

"No… no." Link shook his head, "She doesn't. She's dating my best friend." He couldn't mask the angst in his voice as he said it no matter how hard he tried.

"People can like more than one person at once, my dear."

"I can assure you that isn't the case with us. We're just friends."

"I thought you guys _weren't_ friends…" Malon repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Right." Link nodded.

" _This is honestly just sad_ …" Malon whispered to Midna.

" _I know. Hopefully they'll both come to their senses soon…_ " Midna replied.

"Okay. I struggled with the zipper, but I got it on." Zelda said, stepping out slowly. Link suddenly felt faint at the sight of her. Sure, he had seen her get dressed up before, but never in a dress as elaborate and elegant as the one she was wearing now. She was wearing the green gown. It hugged every curve of her body and glimmered underneath the fluorescent lighting.

"Damn girl!" Malon said, "Give us a twirl!"

Zelda obliged, twirling around gracefully.

"You wouldn't have had to struggle with the zipper if you just let me stay in there with you." Midna taunted in a sing-song voice.

Midna and Malon then turned to look at Link with devilish smiles on their faces.

"What do YOU think, Link?"

"Yes, share your thoughts, please."

Link scratched his head, looking at Zelda.

"You look great."

Zelda smiled, craning her neck to try to get the best view of herself she possibly could without a mirror.

"It isn't too much, is it?"

"No, it's… it's uh…" Link stammered aimlessly, silently cursing Zelda's friends for flustering him. "It's perfect."

"You aren't just saying that, are you?"

"No. Green's always been my favorite color. You look good, princess. Uh – I mean Zelda…" He corrected himself.

Zelda studied his face for a moment, then looked back down at the dress.

"You know, I don't think I'll need to try on those other two dresses."

"What?! Are you sure about that?" Midna frowned. She had taken a lot of time to choose each dress.

"Confident. I'm taking this one." Zelda said, flashing a light smile in Link's direction before she went back to the dressing room.

Once they had sorted everything out, Zelda grabbed Link's suit and walked to the checkout line confidently. Link wasn't sure of how she would be able to buy such expensive clothing, but he didn't want to speak up lest he had to contribute something from his own pocket, which he wasn't willing to do under the current circumstances.

A tall man with slicked back hair and the fanciest mustache Link had ever seen stood behind the register. His light blue eyes sparkled and he grinned when he saw Zelda approaching.

"Zelda my dear! Is that you?"

"Long time no see Chudley." She greeted, leaning forward to give him a faire la bise.

"I see you're here to take a beautiful gown. And is that a suit as well?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see." He glanced at Link, who was standing behind her. "I assume you would like to use your 'special once-a-year discount,' correct?"

"If I may."

"You may." He smiled.

After a few more minutes of talking while Chudley removed some of the tags, he then handed the suit and gown to Zelda.

"There you go. Free of charge. That should make it past the sensors with no problem."

"Thank you so much." She smiled at him graciously.

"No problem, love. Tell your father I send my regards."

"I will!" Zelda said, turning around and nodding towards the door. Link stared at her incredulously as they exited the building.

"How the hell did you get those outfits for free?" He asked, not entirely sure if he even believed what he had just witnessed.

"I have some connections." Zelda said vaguely. "Chudley runs Celeeb. He and my father go _way_ back. But hey, if we're going to a gala, we should dress the part. Go big or go home."

"This was fun, but I guess it's time for us to head our separate ways." Midna sighed, before walking over and wrapping an arm around Zelda. "It was nice seeing you again, Zel. And it was nice getting to meet _you_." She poked Link in the chest, giving him a flirty wink.

"Bye Zelda. Bye Link." Malon said simply, giving Zelda a hug and Link a friendly wave. They walked off to Midna's car.

"Let's get back to campus and see if we can figure out where the hell this thing is being held." Link said, pulling out his car keys.

»°«

The drive back to HU was awkward. Both of them were thinking about their respective conversations with Midna and Malon. Zelda's blossoming friendship with Link was just that – a friendship. And _nothing_ more. It wasn't realistic that they could go from hating each other to liking each other just like that. Zelda had a boyfriend, and after all the drama and secrecy of being with Pipit, she wasn't okay with blowing it over her friends' ridiculous ideas that there was something between her and Link. Neither of them spoke to each other at all the entire ride back.

Link parked his car at the apartment complex and they walked back to the campus in silence. They were walking past the cafeteria when Zelda froze instantly. Link stopped, looking back at her confused.

"What is it?"

"Nabooru… Nabooru!" Zelda pointed at the desert beauty who was standing a few feet away, ignorant to their staring. She was talking to their blue-haired friend who worked alongside them in the dorms.

They both slowly inched their way over to the two females, keeping enough of a distance to avoid alerting them of their presence, but getting close enough to hear their conversation.

"… _You want Ashei to come with us? But why?_ " Nabooru asked. Zelda and Link were unaware of the full context of the situation, so they weren't exactly sure of what was going on.

" _I don't know. She's just worried about me._ "

" _You'll be safe with me. Don't worry. The gala we're going to this weekend will be fun. And the afterparty will be even better…_ " She purred, a lascivious grin making its way onto her face.

Lana blushed.

" _Well I'm excited. I've never been to Gerudo Valley before._ "

" _We'll have lots of fun together. I suppose Ashei could tag along, but I was hoping you and I would get some alone time…_ "

Before they could continue to listen in on the conversation, Zelda pulled Link away.

"Goddesses, you didn't tell me the gala was going to be in Gerudo Valley!" She scolded him.

"I didn't know!"

"Link, I used my once-a-year discount on those outfits with the expectation we would wear them. We can't go now, Gerudo Valley is too far away! Unless we can get a plane ticket, this mission is over!"

Link crossed his eyes, his brow furrowed. He then pulled out his phone and started typing, opening and closing various applications before he looked at Zelda with a smile on his face.

"What? Do you have a plan?"

"A clear one? No. But we can do it."

"Do what!?"

"Go to Gerudo Valley. If we leave first thing Friday morning, I can drive us there…"

"But we still don't know where it is exactly, or what day – Saturday or Sunday? Or the time…"

"We'll figure all of that crap out when the time comes."

"You're willing to drive all the way out to the desert this weekend?"

"We're on the cusp of something real, princess. You said it yourself, you used your special discount to buy us those snazzy outfits. We can easily find an affordable place to stay over the weekend while we're down… So… let's do it. Let's go to Gerudo Valley."

* * *

 **A/N: I am here! I am alive! I wanted to update this on Friday (the 27** **th** **), because that was this story's 2-year anniversary! Unfortunately I was unable to, but I'm glad I was able to give you guys an update now. I know you guys have been waiting. The next three chapters are going to be filled with adventure and romance. Zelda and Link are going to Gerudo Valley! These next chapters will be very special, *wink wink nudge nudge*. I will update again soon enough, but college is my number one priority right now. These past few weeks I've been focused on staying on top of my assignments. I can't slow my momentum now, I need to finish the semester off on a good note. I love you guys, and I hope you can understand that. Also, I received a PM from one of the lovely followers of this story about Zodiac signs of the characters in this story. I'm super exhausted & never responded to it, but I think it would be an interesting question to open up to all of you guys. I haven't specified any birthdays for the characters, so you would probably be best off looking at the tropes and personality traits to identify each character's star sign. What Zodiac signs would each character have and why? I never thought about it, but now I'm genuinely curious. I'll see you guys soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(warning: long chapter & lots of zelink mushiness. i'm shuddering)**

 **gerudo valley part 1**

* * *

A beautiful young woman with piercing green eyes stared woefully at the defunct series of buildings that sat before her. They had housed a once beautiful and almost prestigious institution. An institution that no longer existed…

She turned away, knowing that if she continued to stare, her anger would only grow. She needed to stay levelheaded. Tomorrow night would be the most important one of her life so far.

"Riju," a feminine voice called out to her. She turned, the trinkets and jewels on her traditional garb clinking with her as she did. A tall, muscular woman clad in Gerudo armor strode toward her, a few others of her stature trailed behind her.

"Buliara." She greeted her bodyguard with a warm smile. "Sav'otta."

"My dear, what are you doing up so early?" Buliara asked. She looked past Riju at the complex that rested comfortably on the desert plains. Every inch of the building was covered in sand. Anyone who glanced at it without a thought would think it was a worthless lot waiting to be demolished. They wouldn't understand how beautiful it once was. Riju wanted so desperately to restore it to its former glory that she brushed off any and all attempts to renovate it into something new. Buliara personally didn't agree with the grudges she held, but she made an oath. She would be loyal to Riju until the bitter end.

"I got a good night's sleep." Riju shrugged, glancing back at the lot.

"You'll need an even better one tonight."

"I know. It'll be a change of pace. Not many Hylians like to frequent our desert. And we'll be opening our gates to…" She shudders, "… _men_."

Buliara chuckled.

"Not all voe are bad. What about Ganondorf?"

Riju smiled at the thought of her confidante.

"You got me there. Is he bringing a plus one?"

"Yes. Nabooru."

The smile on Riju's face faltered at the thought of the seductress. She didn't have any personal issues with Nabooru, but her relationship with Ganondorf was a troublesome one. Nabooru had always been a wildcard, and while she trusted Ganondorf to carry out their plans with no hesitation, she wasn't sure about Nabooru. It had been a long time since the desert beauty came back to her homeland, constantly working for her on-campus media team and taking on internships in Castle Town.

"He's still in love with her?" Riju asked bitterly.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not in the way you might be thinking." Riju waved her off. "Those two were always so bad together."

"It's working to your advantage now though, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Things could still go wrong."

"There's no use in thinking that way."

"I need to assess all possible scenarios. It's best if I don't get my hopes up."

Buliara studied her face carefully. Riju tried her best to remain stoic and composed, but her longtime bodyguard knew her well – too well for her to be able to hide the anger she felt deep inside.

"Makeela…" Buliara said, causing the young woman to tense up.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"What are you thinking?"

Riju sighed, looking down at the sand beneath her feet. She then closed her eyes, reaching out in the air, spreading her fingers to feel the desert breeze.

"My mother died too soon. And I miss her. So much…" she paused, forcing back the lump that began to form in her throat. "I need tomorrow night to be perfect. Absolutely _perfect_." She grazed her fingers against the gems scattered across her body.

"It will be. Now come, my dear. Let's go to our venue."

Riju, Buliara and the other Gerudos who had followed Buliara headed down to the plaza, which was littered with a few visitors from other regions. They perked up at the sight of Riju, waving and greeting her respectfully. Riju smiled, satisfied with the attention.

"Remind all of our citizens to give me this kind of attention when our guests arrive." Riju told Buliara, who rolled her eyes.

"You really want to take full advantage of this situation, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Prestige and reputation is important to fancy rich white folk, is it not?"

"Rupees are important to fancy rich white folk. It's how they stay fancy… and rich. You need to convince them that they are making a worthwhile investment, which will be difficult."

"That," Riju pushed open the double doors to enter the building they had been looking for, "is why we are going to flaunt our wealth."

The interior was adorned with pristine furniture. Hues of red and gold gave the room an imperial glow. A few women were arranging decorations and making sure the walls were devoid of any stray sand or dust.

Riju walked up behind one particular Gerudo with thick red hair. She smiled, placing a kind hand on her shoulder.

"Tali." She greeted her friend warmly.

The woman turned around and wasted no time pulling Riju in for a hug.

"Juju!" She exclaimed, pulling back to smile at Riju lovingly.

"Everything here looks lovely." Riju commented, gesturing around the room.

"Sarqso. How are our food options looking?"

"Delicious. We'll have the finest chefs cooking classic dishes with our most delicious herbs and spices."

"You're really going all out, aren't you?"

"Of course." Riju crossed her arms. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm sure your mother is looking down at you from the heavens with pride. You push yourself too hard."

"I have to. The _one_ academia this goddess-forsaken desert ever had was shut down. The next generation of women growing up in this desert will never know of it, how amazing it was at its best… and…" She stopped, swallowing hard as she tried to contain her anguish.

"I know, Riju, I know." Tali said sympathetically. She tried to extinguish some of the tension by shifting to a different topic. "Should we bring the sand seals out? I know Shabonne would love to put on a show…"

Riju stopped listening, walking away from Tali and Buliara who were now engaged in a conversation about entertainment. She sat down on one of the ornate couches in the room, crossing her arms while she thought about her plans.

"Ganondorf, Nabooru… You better not fail me now." She murmured to herself, "because I'm going to restore this desert back to its former glory… no matter what it takes."

»°«

Shad gagged, putting the beer bottle down and pushing it as far away from him as possible. Pipit chuckled at his bookish friend. The two of them were lounging on the couch, taking advantage of the fact that Zelda and Link would be gone for the weekend on their group retreat.

Pipit sighed, grabbing Shad's bottle and taking a generous swig.

"You know I hate beer. I'm almost convinced the reason you want to sit down and drink it with me is so that you have an excuse to down both your bottles and mine."

"Are you just catching on? You're supposed to be the smart one…" Pipit teased lightly. He looked at the couch they were sitting on.

"Still thinking about her?"

"Yup…" Pipit pursed his lips.

"It's only been a couple of hours. You two have been attached at the hip for the past few weeks. Let her live a little." Shad rolled his eyes.

Pipit glanced at him cautiously.

"Are you still upset?"

Shad frowned, thinking back to the day he apologized to Zelda. He remembered how happy she was, before _and_ after he had talked to her. If she wasn't spending time with Pipit, she was almost always with Link. This was the most peaceful the apartment had been in a while, but Shad knew that this 'peace' wouldn't last very long. He looked over at Pipit, thinking carefully about what to say.

"I've accepted you and Zelda being together. There's no use in moping over it. But… how are you guys? Is everything solid between you two?"

Pipit nodded.

"Yeah, everything's great."

"You sure?"

"I _am_." His gaze hardened. "Why? Hoping there's trouble in paradise so you can – "

"Don't even finish that sentence." Shad warned him. "I was just thinking about…" He paused, not wanting to breach the topic of Link and his budding friendship with Zelda.

"About what?" Pipit asked.

"…Uh… Karane."

"What about her?"

"Zelda's your first girlfriend since her. Are you sure you're completely over her?"

Shad wasn't expecting Pipit to answer his question seriously, but Pipit frowned and looked down at his hands.

"That isn't a fair question. I don't think I'll ever move on from her completely… but I have to try."

"So Zelda is your test run then?"

"No. She's the first girl I've liked enough to be with since Karane." Pipit clasped his hands together. "I'm always going to love Karane. That's the wholehearted truth. I miss her like crazy. But what happened fucked me up big time."

"I _really_ don't think she cheated on you." Shad commented, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "If that's why you've held back on her."

"We aren't getting back together, Shad."

"Hey, I want things between you and Zelda to work out. I'm just saying… when you broke up with her, you let go of her completely. You lost a girlfriend AND a best friend. And I know you haven't been the same ever since."

Pipit would have been suspicious of Shad reminding him of this if it didn't already occupy his thoughts constantly. Zelda was sweet and affectionate, everything he ever could have wanted in a girlfriend. Their relationship was like a fairytale, most of the hiccups had been due to keeping their mutual attraction to each other a secret before Shad eventually found out. Being with her was new and different. He liked the change of pace. He liked being in her presence and holding onto her, kissing her… Intimacy was something he had been craving for a long time. Feminine companionship was something he had been craving for a long time. Being with Zelda was nice because she could distract him. Of course he didn't think of her as _just_ a distraction. Living together meant that their friendship was an important aspect of their relationship as well. His feelings for her were genuine, genuine enough to want something more than a temporary fling.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." Shad announced, heading over to the bathroom.

… But when he was alone, without Zelda or even Link and Shad to distract him, he was forced to face the thoughts and feelings he had grown accustomed to repressing. He thought he would have been able to move on from what happened, especially given that it had been a few years since the break-up. But he never really did. Karane was the first to steal his heart, and getting it back proved to be a challenge.

He bit his lip, grabbing his phone and dialing Zelda's number. She didn't pick up, and it hadn't been too long since she left, but Shad broaching the topic of Karane forced him to remember how much he missed her. She had been everything to him. The greatest consistency in his life. They grew up together and fell hopelessly in love with each other. Being with her was familiar and comforting. She was everything he ever wanted, everything he ever _needed_ –

"…No. I can't think like that anymore." He chastised himself out loud.

Shad came out of the bathroom right after he made that statement.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I didn't…"

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a knock on the door.

Pipit quickly walked over to answer it, believing it would be some annoying salesman or a tiny girl scout selling cookies.

However, he wasn't expecting to see the very girl that had crossed his thoughts.

"Pipit! …Hi." Karane smiled and rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"What are… what are _you_ doing here?" Pipit pointed at Strich, who was standing behind Karane timidly. Although not as aggressive as Groose or Cawlin, Pipit still had a personal vendetta against him considering how he enabled Cawlin and Groose's antagonizing of Karane and anyone else Groose decided he didn't like. At this very moment however, that wasn't what Pipit's main issue was.

"It's okay, he's with me!" Karane reassured him. "Pipit, there's something I need to tell you."

"Come on in then…" Pipit bit his lip, looking back at Shad who was just as surprised. He was quick to grab Strich before the lanky boy could scurry past him. "I have a few questions for you."

"O-Okay!" he stammered nervously.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh… Uh, I think Karane wants to – "

"No. Not that. You've been cleaning the dorms with Link and Zelda. They left this weekend for a retreat."

"They did? What kind of retreat?""

"A group retreat, dummy. For those of you who clean the dorms. Are you playing dumb with me right now?"

Strich frowned.

"No, I'm not… I never got an invite."

"Gee, I wonder why…" Shad said, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"Guys can we simmer down please?" Karane tried to capture their attention.

"Wait, if there wasn't a 'group retreat,' then where the hell did Link and Zelda run off to?" Pipit asked.

"I-I don't know." Strich stammered.

"Pipit, I know you're the dumb jock of our group, but does it even make sense for them to have a group retreat? Especially when they're almost done with their hours…" Shad grumbled.

"HEY!" Karane shouted, irate with the boys' ramblings. "Can we save the bickering for later?"

Pipit looked over at her apologetically.

"…I'm sorry. What's up?"

"It's about Groose. He isn't happy. Things are getting messy. And I'm pretty sure he's coming after Link and Zelda."

»°«

Zelda's head rested against the window of Link's car. Even though he had been driving for hours to get to Gerudo Valley, they still had a long way to go.

"Don't do that. It isn't safe." Link reprimanded, giving her a side-eye as he said it.

"What?" Zelda mumbled sleepily, shifting as she tried to get comfortable in her seat.

"What if we get into a car crash and that window breaks? You'll get hurt."

"I think I'd get hurt either way… But fine. Your car, your rules. Now how the hell do I push my seat back?" Zelda bent down, her hands desperately searching for the adjuster.

"I don't know."

"Really? You don't know how to work your own car? Come on Link."

Link shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't want to tell you."

"What?" Zelda's whipped her head toward him, "Why?"

"Because I'm bored, and I want someone to talk to."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Zelda sighed, rubbing her eyelids. "What do you want to talk about?"

There was a brief pause. Link looked out the window, taking in the blurred scenery that his car sped past. The whites, blues, reds, and yellows. He looked back at Zelda, who was staring at him expectantly.

"…I don't know."

Zelda sighed, looking at the radio.

"Why don't we listen to some music?"

"You mean listen to the same shitty mainstream songs on repeat for the next couple of hours? No thanks. Besides, we're far out from Castle Town now. No doubt we've lost the signal, and I don't know the stations out here."

"Fine. Let's talk about… you."

"Pass."

"What? Come on, Link. I know you're worried about your mom. And you haven't talked about it with Pipit or Shad."

"Observant, aren't we? If that's the case… What makes you think I want to talk about it with you?"

"For one, you _want_ to have a conversation with me. You admitted it a minute ago. And secondly, bottling it up is only going to end in disaster. You don't think I hear you asking your bosses for more hours, or see you writing all those letters?"

Link didn't respond, but he had his signature frown plastered on his face.

"Link?" Zelda prodded, "Come on. Say something."

"Okay. Let's change the subject."

"No!" She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Why are you so insistent on not talking about this?"

"Because it isn't your goddess-damned problem, that's why!" He snapped, his voice softening instantly as he chose his next words carefully, "it… it isn't any of your guys' problem…"

"I mean, that's true but… That's hardly a reason to keep it to yourself."

"Princess…" he muttered, turning to look at Zelda. His voice was uncharacteristically gentle, and his eyes were full of remorse. "Everything that's been going on with my mom has been happening long before you came into the picture. When I got fired from Din's Garden I blamed you for it… and I shouldn't have." He sighed, focusing on the road before him.

Zelda remained silent until he was ready to speak up again.

"Ugh. I don't wanna do this here. If you really care to hear about all of this, can it at least wait until we get to Gerudo Valley?" He looked down at the GPS on his phone, and began murmuring to himself, "We _should_ be getting there well before sundown… Which I'm counting on so that we can…"

"Hey!" Zelda snapped her fingers at him. "Stay on topic. We can save the conversation for later, but I won't forget about it. What are we going to talk about instead?"

"You." He replied.

"…Of course. Why do you get to change the subject and talk about _me_? How is that fair?" Zelda grumbled.

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm simply postponing it. Unless you want to drive, then we're talking about you."

"What do you want to know?" Zelda complied, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

"How are you?"

Zelda glanced over at Link. His eyes were glued on the road but there was sincerity in his voice. She was pleasantly surprised since she had readied herself for a much more intrusive question.

"I'm… good?"

"Are you? Even with everything going on right now?"

"It IS stressful. Groose and his pathetic 'kidnapping' has put me on edge… Things still feel tense at the apartment despite me making up with Shad, and of course there's my classes. My grades are fine, but when finals come up I just…" She exhaled sharply. "Okay, I guess I'm not as 'good' as I thought I was."

Link chuckled.

"You're telling me. Life is messy like that. But if anyone is going to land on their feet, it'll be you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"You've beat out thousands of students at the most prestigious scholarship that could possibly be attained at the best university in Hyrule. _And_ I would say your detective skills are pretty damn good."

Zelda blinked a few times, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, but are you having a voluntary conversation with me about my thoughts and feelings?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised? Is that the first time we've done this?"

"I mean, no… But it still seems odd."

"As much as I hate saying this, you're right. About me, that is. I _do_ have a lot on my plate right now. And it's difficult to keep to myself. I figured that if you felt the same way, maybe you need someone to talk to as well."

Zelda smiled lightly, looking down at her feet.

"I guess underneath that grouchy exterior there _is_ a heart, huh?"

Link scoffed.

"Don't tell anyone, random people will start thinking it's okay to approach me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Zelda laughed, before both of them once again fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Link continued to drive, occasionally looking over at the girl sitting next to him, studying her expression. She didn't look like she was completely at ease, like there were still some things she needed to say.

"Don't tell me you already got everything off your chest…" He murmured, capturing her attention once more.

Zelda bit her lip.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Of course it is."

"…When you declared your major, how did you know you made the right choice?" She fumbled with her fingers nervously as the words came out of her mouth.

Link noticed her nervous demeanor, softening up at the sight.

"I didn't… I still don't."

"What? But you're about to graduate and get your degree next year!"

Link frowned at that particular statement but shrugged it off.

"Er, well… Princess, you're never going to know for sure what the right decision is. You just need to go with what your gut tells you to do."

"My gut isn't telling me anything, though."

"You don't need to decide until the end of sophomore year. You have plenty of time. You should consider yourself lucky…"

"That's one way of looking at it. This all just feels so sudden. I don't want to make a mistake and end up doing something I hate."

"I understand what you're saying. But you have your whole life ahead of you. If you're going to make mistakes, it's better to make them now."

Zelda nodded appreciatively.

"That's true. Thanks, Link."

"No problem." He replied.

They continued to talk, shifting topics and discussing whatever came to mind. It wasn't much different from the conversations they would have in the dorms, and while it kept Link entertained, when he gave Zelda the occasional glance, he could tell she was still tired.

After a few more minutes of talking, he ended the conversation.

"Reach beneath your seat." He commanded.

"…Huh?" Zelda asked, puzzled by the sudden change in topic.

"You've been feeling the side of your seat. It's underneath."

"I…" Zelda gave him a puzzled look before doing as he said. She felt a lever. She turned it until her seat reclined enough so she could lay back in a comfortable position. "Oh…"

She shifted, turning and giving Link a gracious smile.

"Thanks."

He said nothing, only winking at her as he continued to drive.

»°«

Ganondorf grimaced at the sight of the two giggling girls sitting a few seats behind them. Despite knowing it was wrong, he was hoping he and Nabooru would be able to have some special alone time. Their plane was just about to land at Gerudo's regional airport, and under any other circumstances, Ganondorf would have been excited to be returning home. However, this was not a trip for pleasure, and if anything, Nabooru extending invitations to Lana and Ashei at the last second made it even more discomforting. As if she had been reading his thoughts, Nabooru placed a hand on his arm.

"Please don't be mad at me, Ganondorf. We still have a reservation at the best hotel, and we're sharing a room with a cozy single… Don't even get me _started_ on the bathtub, it'll be really sexy – "

"Keep your voice down." He cut her off, giving her a disapproving glare. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"I know you were looking forward to some quality _alone_ time with me, but we can still have that. We don't even need to spend a single rupee on any of this, Riju is taking care of everything, and she thought it was a great idea."

"A great idea? She's just happy to see you actually thinking of a way to help out your sistren."

Nabooru frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she doesn't feel like you're as intact with your desert roots as you used to be."

"That's not true!" Nabooru said defiantly. Her shoulders drooped as she took in Ganondorf's expression. "Is that what YOU think?"

Ganondorf shrugged.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but sometimes it feels like you're only doing all of this for me. And aside from that you've already admitted that your priority is finishing up at school. I don't blame Riju for having her doubts."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Besides, I think this could work in our favor."

Ganondorf leaned in close to Nabooru, their faces only inches apart as his voice dropped to a whisper.

"You think bringing two students from the institution we are trying to _dismantle_ into what is essentially the belly of the beast… is going to work in our favor?"

"Yes." She replied confidently. "Riju and the other guests will keep them away from the conference room. From _their_ point of view, we'll be trying to raise money for HU, and improving the overall status of the school. That's what they will relay to the other students when they get back."

Ganondorf shook his head.

"That is absolutely ridiculous. Nabooru, nobody was supposed to know about the gala except for us. And then you went off and told two students!"

"One student," she was quick to correct him, "and the way I see it, there is only so much we have within our realm of control. If this fails, I doubt it would be Lana or Ashei's doing."

"I'm holding you to them. Riju and Buliara and whoever the hell else can watch after those two, but first and foremost, they are your responsibility. You better be right about this."

"I will be right about this." Nabooru said stubbornly, crossing her arms. The two of them sat in silence, looking down below and watching as green pastures slowly began to shift into light brown desert sands. It was a beautiful sight to both of them, bringing in a warm feeling; a combination of nostalgia and endearment. Without thinking, Nabooru slowly allowed her head to fall gently onto her companion's shoulder. Instead of pushing her away, Ganondorf let her lay like that, his hand gently grazing hers while they awaited an announcement from the flight attendant.

"Ganondorf." Nabooru murmured. His name came out of her mouth as a whisper, but not the seductive kind, nor the kind with urgency. It was gentle and imploring, and when he looked at her she was staring at him, sadness and curiosity in her gaze.

"What is it?"

"How can you work as a dean at a university for years and have no regard for what happens to it?"

He raised an eyebrow, not expecting such a question to come from her.

"Hylians have been running Hyrule for as long as I can remember. I understand that Hyrule University is a diverse and even welcoming environment. But when it's all said and done, nothing's really changed. This world is just as cruel to us as it was centuries ago."

Nabooru shook her head.

"That's a toxic mindset."

"Maybe, but it's the kind we need to protect our own."

Nabooru didn't respond, lifting her head up and turning to look back at Lana. Even with all the other passengers bunched up together, she could see the younger girl clearly. That vibrant, blue hair matched with those purple eyes were impossible to miss. Lana caught sight of her and smiled, waving at her shyly. Nabooru looked away, sighing to herself.

"You care about her." He commented lowly.

"Huh?"

"Admit it."

"Why should I? Are you jealous?"

"No. But if you ARE getting attached to her, I suggest you stop. It won't end well for us."

Nabooru huffed.

"Whatever. You just can't stand the idea of me caring about someone else, other than you."

Ganondorf chose not to respond to that, even if it was somewhat true.

The flight attendant's voice rang out soon after, silencing all the passengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."

Nabooru sighed, noticing the glare plastered on Ganondorf's face.

"What? You have something to say, so say it."

"I always thought your promiscuity would be what got us in trouble. I was wrong. If anything, it's your heart."

»°«

After a gentle shake of the shoulder, Zelda woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She began to sit upright, but her seatbelt, unbearably tight, slammed her back against the seat.

"Ungh… Ouchie…" She mumbled.

"You okay, princess?" Link asked, trying his best to hold back laughter.

She glanced at him, unamused.

"Just peachy."

He reached down and adjusted her seat for her. She immediately gasped when she looked out the window and saw that they were no longer on the green expanses of Hyrule Field, but well into the plains of the desert.

"We finally made it! Where's the city?"

"Up ahead. We're closer, but still on the outskirts of Gerudo Valley. We won't actually be there for another 40 minutes…"

"40 minutes? Ugh. Why would you wake me up now?"

"Because we need to get our plan together. Ganondorf and Nabooru absolutely cannot know that we're going to be at the gala tomorrow night. We'll need fake names, a fake story, and to keep our distance from them at all times."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. We can say that we're HU alumni. That way we aren't completely lying, we're just telling a truth that isn't true yet!"

Link arched his eyebrow, lightly amused.

"A truth that isn't true yet?"

"You know what I mean."

"Look, _you_ are going to get in just fine. I'm the one we need to worry about."

"Hmm…" Zelda thought for a couple of moments. "In one of the ancient legends about the hero of Hyrule, he cross-dressed to get into Gerudo Valley…"

"Great," Link said sarcastically, "Should I wear your extremely expensive Celeeb dress we have stashed in the trunk?"

"I was just thinking out loud, smart-ass. I still think we should say we're HU alum. And we can pretend to be dirty rich!"

"I don't know anything about being dirty rich."

"That's fine. I'll do most of the talking!"

Zelda looked over at Link, noting the look of skepticism on his face.

"What?"

"Just trying to make sure I'm going in the right direction. What's our story?"

"I'm an heiress to a multimillionaire, and you're a lowly farm boy who went from rags to riches."

Link glared at her.

"Why does this sound so passive aggressive?"

"Hey, I'm trying to work with what we have. You said it yourself, you don't know much about being rich, so why not give you a humble background? I can be old money, and you're new money."

"What?"

Zelda sighed.

"It means I inherited my wealth. Yours is newly acquired."

"…What?"

"Oh dear." Zelda pinched her nose, "You know what, don't worry about it. You just focus on driving, I'll think of something."

"Fine. We can't use our real names. Do you have any ideas for fake names?"

"Yes! My name could be Hilda."

"Hilda? Seriously? That's only two letters off from your real name!" Link complained.

"Yeah, but it sounds different enough."

"I disagree. You should choose something completely left-field, like… Tetra."

"Tetra, Zelda, Tetra, Zelda, Tetra, Zelda…" Zelda repeated, comparing the two names to herself.

She eventually shook her head.

"No. I like Hilda better. That was always my pseudonym growing up."

"You had a pseudonym growing up? For what?"

"For whatever I needed. It's nice to pretend to be someone else."

"Yeah, until you get caught."

"Okay then Link, enlighten me. What do you plan on using for YOUR fake name?"

"Ravio." He replied instantly.

"Ravio…" Zelda repeated, clearly puzzled.

"See? It sounds nothing like Link."

"Hilda and Ravio… I _guess_ it has a nice ring to it."

They continued bouncing ideas off of each other, from names to stories, which proved futile since they were unable to come to a consensus. Before either of them knew it, Link had pulled up to the entrance gate of the town, looking to Zelda worriedly.

"We still don't have our story straight Zelda."

"Hilda," she corrected him, "And I told you, I've got this…" She said confidently, giving him a reassuring nod.

Link frowned, slowly pulling up to the gate, where a tall Gerudo woman stood. He rolled the window down before giving Zelda another look that said 'don't screw this up.'

"Oh, look. A little voe." The Gerudo muttered, stepping closer to get a better look at him. "Ah, a _handsome_ voe…"

Link bristled underneath her gaze.

Zelda cleared her throat, "Hello! My name is Hilda, and this is Ravio. He's my, uh…" She paused, before speaking again.

"Husband!"

"Chauffeur!" Link blurted at the same time.

The woman raised an eyebrow, looking at both of them.

"Excuse me?"

"He's my _husband_ ," Zelda said, lightly placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "Don't be modest, sweetheart."

At a loss for words, Link stared at her in disbelief.

"Ah, I see it. You two look good together. We have a strict policy on admitting voe into our town, though…"

"Oh, we're here for the gala tomorrow night, you see my father is a – "

"Right, the big event at the plaza. Very well. You may pass." She walked back and pressed a few buttons, opening the gate to the town.

"What? You're letting us in just like that?" Zelda gasped.

" _Zelda!_ " Link hissed beneath his breath, " _Do not question her._ "

"It's just that I didn't expect it to be so easy…"

"We have a large influx of foreigners coming to our desert this weekend. It's easier to just let everyone through. Besides, the event itself will have a more thorough screening."

Zelda opened her mouth to say something else but Link rolled the window up and quickly drove past the gate before she could.

"What was that for?"

"To ensure that your big mouth wouldn't ruin things for us."

"Geez, okay. My bad for trying to help us prepare for tomorrow."

"Let's just check into our hotel and then grab some dinner. I'm hungry."

"Which hotel are we staying at?"

"Hotel."

"Yeah, but like… Which one?"

"Hotel. The name of the hotel is Hotel."

"What? The hotel is called Hotel?"

"How many times do you want me to say it?" Link said impatiently. "It isn't the best place, but it's what I can afford." He pulled into the parking lot, wasting no time in hopping out and heading to reception.

Zelda went to the trunk and pulled out their bags, handling their outfits carefully. She walked inside, noting Link and the receptionist in the midst of a tense conversation.

"All of the gala attendees made reservations at Hotel Oasis. Not to discredit our fine establishment here, but I do find it rather odd that you would make a reservation _here_ of all places… Oh… And on such short notice too." The receptionist commented, scrutinizing her computer screen before turning to give Link a skeptical look.

"We're frugal with our money. That's how you get rich, isn't it? Can I have my key now?" Link tapped his fingers against the counter, an edge to his voice.

Zelda quickly swooped in, placing down their bags so that she could use a free hand to place on her shoulder.

"Darling, there's no need to get so defensive. She's just doing her job."

"Oh! You have a vai here with you. Are you two together?"

"Yes." Zelda said warmly, turning to give Link a smile. The moment his eyes caught sight of her he softened up immediately, the tension in his shoulders releasing. He knew she was only putting up an act, but the loving look on her face was so sincere that he almost found himself smiling back.

The receptionist noticed it too, and her suspicion was dispelled and replaced with adoration.

"Well, you two must really love each other…" She sighed dreamily, "And while it is admirable that you two want to save money, there's nothing wrong with spoiling yourselves as well. I believe there is still a room available at Hotel Oasis. I'll call Romah and set it up for you two."

Link and Zelda looked at each other frantically.

"Uh, Hotel Oasis is a bit expensive th –"

"Rupees are no object, right? Besides, you don't need to worry about the price. We're more than happy to accommodate."

"Wait. You're giving us a room? For _free_?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

The receptionist didn't respond, having already dialed the number. She talked to the woman on the other line for a couple of minutes, they shared some laughs, then she hung up.

"All done. You two are set. Hotel Oasis is just five minutes away from here. Would you like their valet parker to come get your car?"

"Yes. I will be taking my… wife… to dinner." Link coughed awkwardly, grabbing the bags Zelda had set on the floor and placing them back into the trunk. She followed him out, and soon enough another worker had come to take his car.

"What… just happened?" Zelda asked, stunned.

"I feel like I should be asking that question. I thought you'd be used to this. I mean, your little friend at Celeeb gave us those thousand-rupee outfits for _free_."

"That's different! I've never even been to Gerudo Valley until now, and yet they're treating us like celebrities."

"It's almost like rich people have privilege…" Link said in a mock-shock tone.

"Shut it, Ravio." Zelda shoved his arm lightly.

He smiled playfully, "Come on Hilda. Let's go eat before the sun goes down."

They walked around the town, taking in the sights and smells. Link, being one of the only men roaming about, caught the eyes of many women walking past. They winked at him and relayed flirty compliments, being sure to give Zelda an envious glare as they did so. Zelda occasionally glanced at Link, who seemed to know the city well. He walked with purpose and made all sorts of turns, until they entered a quaint restaurant.

The hostess looked up, her eyes lighting up instantly.

"Ah, look at you two! It isn't everyday we get palefaces around here. Vasaaq."

"Sav'saaba," Link said politely, the Gerudo greeting rolling off his tongue smoothly and fluently, "Can we have a table for two?"

"Of course." She obliged, guiding them to a table. "The menus are on the side. Enjoy."

Once they were seated, Zelda grabbed a menu and began skimming through the selections… Only to find that everything was written in Gerudo.

"Seriously?"

"What did you expect, princess? This is Gerudo Valley. We're in their turf, learning their language is the least we can do."

"I guess this means you'll be ordering for me again."

Link was about to say 'yes' until he noted her dismal expression. Instead, he spent the next few minutes translating the menu for her.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Honestly I would be fine with any of those choices… But after that long drive, a medium rare steak sounds _amazing_ right now."

"Does it? It sounds pricey to me."

"It's up to you, I guess. I can't be picky. I didn't realize how hungry I had been until now. I'll take whatever I can get."

Link smirked, calling a waitress over to their table. He wasted no time in ordering them some food, surprising the waitress with his Gerudo-speaking skills, and pointing out different things on the menu.

She nodded, writing down their orders and heading to the kitchen.

"That was impressive." Zelda commented once she was gone.

"Barely. You know I took classes in high school. I still know the basics, but not much else."

"All of it sounded pretty fluent to me." Zelda said as she leaned forward, lacing her hands together.

"That's because you aren't a native speaker. Besides, learning simple points like how to order off a menu or talk about the weather is all those classes are good for."

Zelda huffed.

"Why can't you just accept a compliment?"

"… Thank you for finding my Gerudo-speaking skills impressive, for whatever reason."

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You're _welcome_."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, getting acclimated to their new environment for the next few days. Zelda fumbled with her phone, which had died hours ago, thinking about her boyfriend. Given that they lived together & went to the same school, she wasn't used to being so far away from him. It was an odd feeling. She then turned her attention to Link, her other roommate, who had agreed to go on such a journey with her on short notice. There were so many things about him she didn't know, so many ways in which he kept surprising her.

"…Why Gerudo?" She finally asked.

Link looked up to her curiously.

"Huh?"

"I mean, out of all the languages and cultures to study…"

"Are you seriously asking me why I would be interested in a group of beautiful, headstrong women who have endured centuries of adversity?" Link asked, smiling at the flustered look on Zelda's face as he said it.

"When you put it that way, I suppose I… see it… I don't think the prejudice against Gerudos isn't that bad anymore, though."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to do better, though. Right?"

"Of course." Zelda agreed.

"It's nice to talk to someone who agrees. Pipit doesn't really care about this sort of thing, and Shad…" Link cringed.

"Yikes. I don't need you to finish that sentence. Shad is a smart guy, but it's difficult to let go of a certain mindset, _especially_ when you've grown up in Castle Town. It's becoming more and more progressive, but at its own pace."

"I wish it would hurry up." Link sighed, staring at Zelda thoughtfully. "But enough about that. Why say we're husband and wife?"

"Hmm? How else would we explain ourselves?"

"I mean, out of all the relationships…" He mocked her words, smiling at her peeved expression.

"What? Did you want me to say that we're brother and sister? Or that I'm your mom?"

"Ha! Now there's a laugh."

"It doesn't matter. They're not going to ask us to prove it or anything…"

"I just don't think your _boyfriend_ would appreciate you saying that."

"Ugh." Zelda covered her face shamefully, "Don't remind me of that. I feel bad enough. Do you think we should tell him? Not about that particular part, but about this trip in general?"

"Definitely not." Link was quick to shut her down, "After that stunt Groose pulled, it's become clear that we aren't safe. Telling him might make things worse."

"You're right. I still feel bad for lying though."

"Me too… But it's better this way." He scratched his head, that solemn expression he had in the car returning. It was then that Zelda remembered the deal they had made.

"Are you going to tell me why you were upset earlier?"

"Damn it, I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"The deal was that we would talk about what's on your mind once we got here."

"Since I'm a man of my word, fine." He went quiet for a moment, before finally revealing what was on his mind, "I just don't know how much longer I can do this. From what my sister's told me, my mom's condition is getting worse. I know her death is inevitable, but I'm not… I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"Oh, Link…" Zelda murmured.

"I can't afford to pay her medical bills, and I can't afford to go to this fucking school." He continued bitterly. "I don't even know why I'm trying anymore."

"Because that's who you are, Link. Even when the odds are stacked against you, you continue fighting. And you're going to win this battle."

Link considered her words, then slowly nodded.

"I… I suppose you're right. I'll figure this out somehow. I have to. Not just for me. For my family."

"Hey." Zelda reached for his hand, the same way he had done for her after her falling out with Shad. " _We'll_ figure it out."

He looked at her, surprised to hear such a thing.

"We?"

"Yes, _we_. Link I really don't care for how you want to define our relationship, or what you're willing to admit or not admit, but I'm here for you."

"… But why?"

"Because you're someone worth helping."

Link looked down, unable to look Zelda in the eye, but she felt him squeeze her hand back appreciatively.

"We can find scholarships, grants, and my family has lots of connections. I'm sure we can find the rupees." Zelda continued.

"I appreciate the sentiment princess, I really do, but I think you're underestimating how expensive it actually is. I barely get any federal aid, and I don't have a good enough credit score to get approved for the kind of loan I need. It's kinda difficult to keep my head up when those things are looming over me constantly."

"Maybe once the financial aid office isn't filled to the brim with angry students, we could stop by."

"You're really willing to help me with something like this?"

"Of course I am. And I'll say it over and over until you believe me."

Link shook his head, but there was a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Zelda smiled back, just as the waitress came by with their food. Both of their dishes were covered with silver plate covers.

"Here you two go. Enjoy!"

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the plates. "Do they usually cover the food like this…? And are we allowed to take it off, or do we wait for someone else to take it off for us?"

Instead of answering, Link laughed at her.

"You've never had food served to you like this?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Putting our secret identities aside, you're already pretty rich, aren't you?"

"No."

"You live in Lake Hylia and get special discounts at overpriced clothing stores. You can't tell me that you aren't at least upper-class."

"I prefer upper-middle-class."

"That's a thing?"

"You are so ridiculous. And FYI, not everyone who lives in Lake Hylia is rich." Zelda said before slowly pulling off the silver cover on her plate. She gasped, looking back at Link in disbelief. "You got me the steak!"

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't treat my lovely wife." He teased, "It really isn't that big of a deal. These people _think_ we're rich, ordering something expensive off the menu will help keep up that façade."

Zelda blushed, her eyes widening when she took a bite.

"Oh my goddess, this tastes _amazing_ …"

"I bet."

"What did you order?"

"The salmon. Want a bite?"

"Sure!" Zelda happily reached over, about to poke her fork on his plate when Link immediately blocked her.

"No."

"Wha…? But you offered."

He responded by scooping up some food on his spoon and reaching out to her, a taunting smile on his face.

"Are you serious? You're _feeding_ me?"

He shrugged.

"I mean, you're my wife…"

"Yeah, you didn't seem too chipper about it when I brought it up to the woman at the entrance gate."

"That's true. But now it's just us and I can tease you all I want. Sorry princess, I need to keep myself entertained. Go on, take a bite, unless it's that _big_ of a deal to you…"

Zelda ate the tiny piece of salmon he had offered to her, the frown on her face quickly being replaced with a smile once again.

"Mmm… Okay, it's worth it."

"Are you gonna leave me hanging?"

Zelda blushed, slicing a piece of steak and feeding it to Link as he had done for her.

He chuckled mindlessly, not thinking much of the action. Zelda, on the other hand, found herself feeling a bit guilty, her mind drifting back to her boyfriend who was waiting for her at home.

"Stop thinking about him."

"I… I wasn't thinking about anyone."

"I know you're thinking about him, and that you feel bad."

"I can't help it Link. I know I'm the one who said that we're married, but now that I think about all of this, I can't help feeling shitty. Do you think your girlfriend would be okay with you spending the weekend in another city with another girl? Or pretending that you guys are _married_?"

"My 'girlfriend' probably wouldn't care since she doesn't exist. Plus I'm pretty sure I pointed that out first. Besides, I'm just teasing."

"I know you are… it's just that I didn't think I'd be this anxious to get home. I never imagined I would actually want a weekend to end, but I can't help worrying about this."

"Look at it this way: we're only going to be here tonight and tomorrow night. Sunday morning we'll head back to Castle Town. But right here, right now, we're in a province filled with so much history and culture. And there's something I wanted to show you…" He trailed off.

"What?" Zelda perked up, "What did you want to show me?"

"I… We'll see it later. Let's just finish our food first."

Zelda smiled, finishing her steak and the vegetables that came with it.

After they finished and paid for their dinner, they headed out, maneuvering once more through the bustling city.

"Where exactly are we going?" Zelda asked, looking around.

"You'll see…" Link muttered.

They walked off, away from the plaza and most of the buildings. The sun was getting ready to make its descent, and the desert breeze was no longer warm. After a few more minutes of traversing, they came upon a steep path.

"Don't tell me you're planning on killing me."

"Goddesses, no. Let's just go. This has to be perfect."

They walked along the path, reaching the top, which led to the edge of a cliff.

"I knew it. You're gonna push me off, aren't you?"

"You are such a baby. Come on." He grabbed her hand, leading her over carefully and seating both of them close enough to see the view, but far enough to eliminate any risk of falling off.

"Is this what you wanted to show me? It's a really pretty view."

"Not exactly. We have a bit of time before the _real_ show starts."

"Okay. Before the _real_ show starts, how about you tell me why you know so much about Gerudo Valley."

"High school field trips. We would walk around the town, get watered down history lessons and eat greasy food off of food trucks." He smiled, leaning back and resting his arms against the ground. "It was fun."

"I bet it was, since you still remember this place pretty well."

He nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Another breeze passed by, colder than before, especially with the higher altitude. Despite trying to fight it, Zelda found herself shivering, rubbing her arms to give herself some warmth.

"Don't you know how cold desert nights are?" Link asked.

"It… d-didn't cross my mind…"

"This is such a cliché. But here." He took off his own jacket and placed it carefully around her shoulders.

"Oh…" Zelda adjusted the jacket to fit more snugly around her, nodding at Link. "You're right… This IS pretty cliché. And I appreciate the gesture, but what about you?"

"What about me?" Link shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Mhm, sure."

"Really. I have more pressing matters to tend to than cold weather."

Zelda turned to look at him, feeling slightly guilty.

"Link, I'm really sorry about your mom."

"Why? You didn't somehow infect her with a terminal disease."

"Maybe not, but I _did_ get you fired from Din's Garden… I didn't realize how much you needed those rupees – "

"Zelda, stop." He put his hand up, cutting her off.

"I was just…"

"No, I know. But I think this is the part where I should speak up." He cleared his throat before continuing, his thoughts drifting back to his words to her a couple of hours earlier that day. "You didn't know about any of it, at all. I never should have made you apologize. That was stupid. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. For what I said to you, for how I treated you, all of it…"

"Link…" Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you."

"Of course you do. I wouldn't, if I were you."

"It's a good thing you aren't me, then."

He chuckled wistfully, trembling lightly as the winds continued to blow.

"See, I knew you would be cold." Zelda scolded him, inching his jacket off of her.

"Zelda, don't – "

She ignored his protests and scooted closer to him, close enough that they were shoulder-to-shoulder. Then, she threw the jacket over the both of them, like a blanket. It wasn't as warm as it had been on either of them individually, but it was a better alternative than having no coverage at all.

"There we go. Isn't that better?" Zelda asked, a satisfied expression plastered on her face.

Link stared at her thoughtfully, thinking back to her words of reassurance... and everything before that as well.

"…You're really sweet, you know that?" He said softly.

"It's not that big of a deal. It IS your jacket…" She tried to wave the gesture off, unable to stop herself from blushing.

"It isn't just about the jacket. You've… you've been really patient with me."

"Well, you have friends who are insistent that you aren't as bad as you seem. I guess I see now that they were right."

"By the way," he nodded towards the horizon, " _That_ specifically, is what I wanted to show you."

Zelda followed his gaze, her breath immediately hitching in her throat at the sight. The sky, which had been a simple orange before, was now a mixture of colors. She could see purples, reds, and yellows, coming together to make for an incredible sunset. Combined with the natural scent of the surrounding flora, and the distant cries of the guays above them, it was perfect.

"Link?"

"Mm?" He mumbled, glancing at her.

"Why did you want to show me this?"

"Because it's beautiful, I haven't seen it in a long time, and I wanted to share it with someone else. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all… It's just, treating me to a fancy dinner, then showing me this sunset…"

"This better not be headed where I think it's headed."

"What I'm getting at is that lately, we've spent quite a bit of time together."

"When you're not macking on your boyfriend, that is."

"Shut it. Between hanging out on campus and at home, and well… _now_ … I thought I would be confident on where we stand with each other."

"Please don't let this spiel be a repeat of that drinking game."

"Link. Work with me here. I'd like to think we've gotten pretty close. But that's only my take. I know you aren't as open to new friendships as me. All I want to know is what you think."

Link chewed on his bottom lip, mulling over an answer for her. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. They had gone from hating each other and avoiding contact at all costs, to spending a considerable amount of time together. He wanted to downplay the truth, but being alone with her, miles and miles away from their real home, he felt… free. Braver than usual. More comfortable with admitting certain things to her, and more importantly, to himself.

"… I'm glad that I met you." He confessed.

Zelda smiled.

"Is that so? Despite how it happened?"

"Yes. Despite how it happened. You're a good person. You've got a great sense of humor, sort of… and… I don't know. Shad and Pipit are great, but I feel like I get more out of my conversations with you than I ever could with them. Or anyone really."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that, at all."

"You wanted to know how I feel. That's how I feel." He gave her a sympathetic glance. "I know I'm not the easiest person to be around. I never put much thought into it before, but I am now. And I'm trying to be better about it, I promise."

"What spurred this sudden change, if I may ask?"

"I wouldn't call it sudden… I've felt this way for a while, I just wasn't sure of how I would go about addressing it. Seeing how upset Shad was over you and Pipit _did_ set me over the edge. It's because it wasn't that far off from how I acted when you first moved in. I guess now is a better time than ever to finally tell you, since you're forcing it out of me…"

"We're getting along better than ever, and you're still a total grump."

"Some things never change."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad that I met you too. I know you don't like the idea of me and Pipit as a couple, but you've been really cool about it."

"Eh, it isn't my relationship. I just know that Pipit's last relationship ended in disaster and I want to make sure that doesn't happen to him again. He put his life on hold to help me out with my familial issues. The least I can do for him, after everything he's done for me, is make sure he's happy."

Zelda nodded in understanding.

"I'll do my best to make that happen." She focused on the sky, watching the beautiful colors fade into black.

"… And I suppose… seeing _you_ happy… wouldn't be so bad either." He murmured quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

At that, the meek smile on her face turned into a grin.

Link turned to look at her fully, and for a moment their eyes met. They both felt a certain heat in their chest, giving them much more warmth than Link's jacket ever could. Another cold desert breeze swept by, but neither of them felt it.

"Damn…" He murmured, looking away and scratching his head awkwardly, not used to sappy talks like these. "Are we… having a moment?"

Zelda laughed at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as a show of affection and gratitude for his kind words.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my goodness I can't stop cringing. That was probably the cheesiest ending to a chapter I've done for this story, or any story for that matter. Fun fact: I have written and re-written the last scene for this chapter at least 5-6 times because I just could not stand it (which is part of the reason why this chapter is coming out so late). I eventually decided on using this as the final version, partially because I don't think I will EVER be fully satisfied with it. I apologize for my absence, I've been sorting through lots of things in my personal life (I'm back in school now, I've taken up 2 jobs, and I'm saving up to transfer to a new university/move out of my parents' house, so I guess you could say things are more hectic than they've ever been…)**

 **Is the phrase 'having a moment' with someone still a thing? It doesn't necessarily always need to have a romantic connotation, it can simply be about forming a special bond with someone that you don't quite have with anyone else (okay, okay... that sounds romantic. And this IS a romance story, but still). I know the progression of Link and Zelda's relationship has been agonizingly slow, and my sluggish update schedule has not done that any favors. But I hope that this chapter has taken their friendship and (gradual) romance in a more promising direction. I always enjoy writing the banter between these two, and I especially had fun writing their conversation once they got to Gerudo Valley.**

 **In the next chapter (which will hopefully come out sooner than this one did), we will get to see Zelda and Link – er, I mean** _ **Hilda**_ **and** _ **Ravio**_ **step forward as THE ultimate power couple at Riju's fancy gala! Will they successfully infiltrate this party, or crash and burn horribly?**

 **Before I end this note, I also want to say that in addition to being a key chapter for Link's (and Nabooru's!) character development, this chapter contained a bit of foreshadowing for what's to come. Hopefully you guys won't be TOO surprised by the outcome of events and the eventual ending of this story.**

 **Okay, I will officially end this by saying thank you guys so much for giving this story 100 reviews! I missed the exact '100' mark but I appreciate it. Whether you like this story, or hate it and my iteration of Link (don't worry, looking back at the earlier chapters I'm not a fan either), I appreciate you all. Please bear with me as I make some big changes in my life, I'll try my best to not let it affect the progress of this story too much.**


End file.
